Worth Living
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Contains spoiler to Refrain. Instead of being alone at the end, Kyousuke met Komari and make a promise that would change their life. What kind of fate will this change of events lead them to? Will they be able to make their life worth to live despite countless of hardships and trials that are waiting out front? UPDATE: The 3rd book is out! How are their lives after his graduation?
1. Book 1: The Ending is The Beginning

"So, Kamikita, was it?"

"Fuee?"

Kamikita tilted her head, looking up at him while the boy was observing every inch of her appearance:

Her blonde pigtails that were knotted by a pair of red-and-white long ribbons and a yellow stellar pin; her dusty light yellow sweater worn over her school uniform with a red bow around her collar; her plaid skirts hanging on her waist down, concealing her bright white thighs nicely; and the most interesting part was her small hands, wrapped by a pair of **oven mitts**, which normal people used to protect their hands from hot objects. But she was told that they're going to play baseball so there's no reason to wear those type of mittens at all. This very uncommon behaviour had tickled his profound curiosity.

"Why are you wearing mittens?"

"Don't you need these for baseball? I know that much! Tee hee~!"

He had to raise his eyebrows. It was such unexpected retort, even though she put it in a rather cute manner, the content itself was surprising because he feels that the form of real baseball gloves were common knowledge.

This was their initial meeting; a childish, yet mature boy matched an honest to a fault girl. Even though they had been studying at the same school and they had known each other before now, this was their very first time they talk to each other; engaged into a conversation.

She was such a pure girl, as pure as shining of a silk. This very character of her had made him cynical about her. What could a weak looking angelic girl like her possibly do to help his baseball team or ultimately, his secret plan?

However, he couldn't just ask her to leave. He had asked his best friend Naoe to bring in new members of his baseball team and Kamikita-san here was the first one he brought. It would be disrespectful and discouraging to Naoe if he just reject her, therefore, he at least had to give the clumsy girl an entrance test.

"Kamikita, what is necessary for baseball?" asked he, looking serious.

"Um… That would be…"

…

"GUTS!" she exclaimed vigorously. "BRAVERY, aaaand...

"—FRIENDSHIP!"

"—YOU PASS!" the boy jumped instinctively for the girl had surprised him, in the best way possible. He already forgot his pessimistic thoughts about her because her way of thinking had resonated to his young soul in the deepest of his heart, allowing him to accept the girl to join his baseball team — which at that time only consisted of his precious childhood group of friends — without considering her lack of physical aptitude.

That was the first time she moved his heart through her virtuous behavior alone. He never had guessed that she would amaze him countless times in the future and those events would also led them to a closer friendship. But that's not the only case for the girl; they also endowed her with admiration for him.

The two eventually grew imminent to each other, close enough for the boy to finally tell her about his secret plan and the truth about 'this' world. Of course such revelation was a shock to the pure-hearted Kamikita Komari.

"T—that's horrible… how could this happen?" she stuttered in fear.

He just nodded slightly in react to Kamikita's response, but he still had his heavy feelings on his chest after he explained the whole facts that he knew but she had not yet. However, he never threw off his calm expression for it's the leader's job not to make his team member worried. "So will you help me… Kamikita?"

"Of course! Even without you asking, I'd help you!" she replied, clasping her hands together as she closed her teary eyes. "This is for Riki-kun and Rin-chan…"

He smiled gently. "Thank you, Kamikita."

She looked at him who's sitting right next to her. "Kyousuke-san, you know…"

His sight fell from the starry sky to the blonde as he heard his name being called and quickly noticed a pink hint across her cheeks as she requested, "… you can just call me by my first name..."

She stammered, unable to bear the tense atmosphere within her own chest. She also a bit takes him aback with her demand because the **only** girl he calls with her first name is his own beloved little sister. To call an opposite sex that's not his family by her first name means that the person is dear to him. This girl, who's looking away to hide her blush, is definitely passionate and friendly with him. After having spent two months with her, he knows that his affiliation with her is _special_. Hence, without a doubt, he remarked, "Okay. I'll be counting on you…"

"Komari."

...

* * *

**Chapter 1: "The Ending is The Beginning"**

* * *

A white world with millions orb of lights floating and vanishing. Each light carried every element in this crumbling illusionary world. They are the component of this world, like how every piece of pixel in your computer screen gathered to create a sensible picture, or particles of sand in a desert. Slowly, but surely, everything in this world started to disappear. Nobody could prevent the end of this world. Not even the creator himself. It's as if the world has its own mind and it had decided to dissolve itself after serving its purpose as a special vessel for a group of people.

It's the world where nothing happen.

The world was crowded, but there are only three people left now. The couple who is already running away, trying to escape from the ending of this world; and then the creator of this world, a man who stays on the remaining of the school's baseball field. From his position, he could see the whole city. Lands, trees, mountains, rivers, even the couple he loved the most in his life that has been separated from him by distant space. Everything turned into lights and ceased to exist, leaving an empty white void. The world feels so much bigger now since he could no longer see the horizon. The auburn-haired guy turned around. In front of him was the school building that he had gone to for almost 3 years, one of the most precious places in his life and the only place he did his best to hold with his remaining power.

He decided to go into the building. He wanted to reminisce everything that happens in this school: every sad moments or happy moments, everything. As a senior, he was supposed to graduate next year if not for the truth of the other world. Therefore, there's a desire in his heart to value every seconds remaining.

He arrived at the lockers. As usual, other students would greet him.

"Natsume, good morning!"

And his fan girls cheering him.

"Kyaaa! Natsume-senpaiii!"

"Oh, my... He's as handsome as usual~"

He opened his locker and put on his indoor shoes to venture deeper into the empty school building. He stepped up the stairs, heading towards his class on the third floor. He slid the door open, revealing the hollow classroom. His heart ached, his head hurts, his sight went blurry; with a smile on his face, he gazed upon his desk at the corner of the room. From his course around the school, supported by the fact that he could only hear his own heartbeat, he could confirm that he really is alone now.

He dropped his knees down to the floor, as if losing his will to stand. He clenched his fist, tensed his muscles, grimaced his teeth, and furrowed his brows. His thoughts of him dying soon as he left this world had sent him to despair.

Moments later, a line of smirk was formed on his face. He knew this was bound to happen eventually. Everyone he had worked with to carry on his mission would leave him and he'll be all alone for a moment in this world he created.

However…

Suddenly he heard a girl's voice along with a flash of a pair of ribbons with star-shaped hairpins. The voice said, **_"I want to watch over Rin-chan until the very end!"_**

As he recalled his memory, he stood up.

"Komari…" he muttered. He still had this feeling in his heart telling him not to go, weighing him a pessimistic thoughts that prevented him from moving. However, he fought it. He dislikes despair. He's always been bright and blithe in heart. He always thinks straightforward. He played god by creating a world for his noble quest and he didn't really enjoy it because he had to act out of his character. That's why he fought back. Rather than being alone and sad, he decided to see her face before the end to share the remaining time together. For she always brought him and the team the light of happiness.

He followed the direction of the image he had just seen. He walked down the hall, climbed the stairs, and eventually come across the door to the rooftop. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. In just a second, he found a small window. He figured that she just jumped through the gap of the window. So, he tried to do the same and finally, arrived at the rooftop. He expected to see the nostalgic face of hers, but there's nothing than empty space and wire fence. "She's already gone…" he reflected.

Once again, his thoughts were denied.

…

***BONK!*** "Kyah!"

Just now, he heard a girlish cry he knows very well. Hope immediately filled his heart. He checked his surrounding, yet found no one. So he moved from his spot. The guy walked around the locked door and found a ladder. He climbed it, taking him to the water tower. At the gap underneath the huge barrel, she lied, a blonde girl with a pair of ribbons and a stellar hairpin on the side of her head. Or rather, he is sure that she always wears them in pair, but one of them is missing.

"Komari," he called her name.

The girl who's still in pain after accidentally hitting her head to the water tank opened her blue eyes and discovered an auburn-haired guy, the leader of her team and the guy who dragged her all the way into this illusionary world. The guy she really respected for his leadership and his caring to the members. She put on her smile as she replied his greeting, "Kyousuke-san~"

He raised his eyebrow, trying to analyze what in the world is the girl doing under the water tower. Her dusty sweater said that she probably lied face down a minute ago; her dirty knees also support the assumption. Underneath was her untucked shirt. Kyousuke had never seen her dressing messily like that. Considering her hobbies and such, there's only one answer to this mystery: she was she's trying her best to reach the deepest part of the pit. She stretched her arms and that had made her shirts escaped from the skirt's grip.

She scratched her right cheek while chuckling goofily, "Umm… This… I was just looking for my emergency snacks that I bought this morning. I figured that I could eat them later. Hee hee~"

"You were still thinking about sweets before the end of the world? That's amazing."

He gave his hand at her, offering a help to slide out of the uncomfortable small gap. As she took his hand, he remembered that he noticed a difference from her usual appearance when he came here earlier. He immediately understood something, "So you've met Rin, huh," he asked as he pulled the girl up.

"Yes," she confirmed with her heartwarming smile as she tidied her usual light yellow sweater and plaid skirt. "When she came to me, she had those strong eyes. The ones I always see when we are together. Happy and faithful eyes."

"… I see," he relieved a sigh. "Thank you, Komari. It's really all down to you Rin could evolved. You are the one who opened up Rin's heart. You, alongside Riki, are the only ones who really always been by her side. You, Komari. Without you, my plan won't work out. If it was another person - not you, I'm sure Rin would've stayed weak as she was."

She shook her head, "You are wrong."

Suddenly, the scenery around them slowly reappeared. The orange evening sun once again rose.

"Rin-chan has always been strong. Even though she didn't talk as much as I do, she has a strong conviction in herself and she would always finish what she's assigned to do. She knew her weakness well, but was still willing to challenge the problem in front of her until the end. For me, that is also called true strength," she claimed. "Well, she was a bit too shy at first. Hehehe~"

"Haruka-chan, Yui-chan, Mio-chan, Kud-chan, also Kengo-kun and Masato-kun gave all their best to support her," said her. "They're great friends, Kyousuke-san."

Kyousuke grinned as Komari chuckled.

"And, it's more like I'm the one who's saved! If it wasn't for Riki-kun and Rin-chan's and everyone's help, I would've still been trapped in that unending nightmare and never able to come out," she added.

"If it's about our _mission_, then it's all thanks to Kyousuke-san that we succeeded. No one worked harder than you. Though you had to bear the great pain from hurting your beloved childhood friends, you'd always back on your feet and try again, until you're sure that Rin-chan and Riki-kun have grown…"

Kyousuke didn't reply. He just gave her a sneer and a stare to her shimmering blue orbs. It went just like he thought. Being with her would put his heart at ease. Now, he could completely let go of them. This girl had made sure that his mission had succeeded and there's nothing to worry about. A brief second after that, he gazed upon the settling sun, followed by Komari.

"So, what should we do now~?" Komari wondered as she clasped her fingers. "Ah, let's eat this snacks for starters!"

Komari rustled the plastic bag and grabbed a box of chocolate bar. She opened the box, pulled out the content, and put it in her mouth. "Fue? You want some?"

Kyousuke who had been staring at her replied, "I'm amazed at how calm you are in this situation."

After that, he grabbed one stick from the box, "OK! Let's eat all these snacks before everything vanishes! Mission start!"

"Yosh! I'm motivated!" Komari yelled happily, "This has to be the best mission you've ever given to me, Kyousuke-san~!"

"Heh, I save the best for the last," he replied. But of course he wasn't serious about it.

The bag was full of sweets: chocolates, biscuits, chips, cakes, and etcetera, so it was pretty hard to eat them one after another. It makes him wonder how Komari normally eats all those snacks. When he looked at her, she was eating them slowly, enjoying each bite down to the smallest piece of the snack in her mouth. Without her knowing, the sky turns white as they emptied the convenience store bag.

With that, the happiness they gain from feasting upon the snacks had faltered and faded as their mind once again were brought back to their surroundings where everything is getting dim.

"Kyousuke-san… where are we going after we are dead?"

The term _dead _doesn't fit her image at all, but now she can only suck her tears up and face it head on.

"… I don't know. To be honest, I still don't believe that we are going to die… But if this world was made when we were only _a step away _from death, then shouldn't the afterlife be a much more beautiful world than this one?" Kyousuke snickered, trying his best to cover up his sadness.

"Hmm~ that doesn't seem so bad," she said with an honest smile across her face.

"Not bad at all. In fact, I'm quite sure you would be happy."

She trembled. Her eyes were teary as she cried. "… I can finally meet my older brother."

Kyousuke, as smart as he is, failed to realize that he had just brought the sensitive topic to the girl. Hence, she patted her head and brought her closer to him so that he could console her.

"… Komari… forgive me."

She grabbed his shirt as if she is about to fall. Her hidden expression emerged as she asked, "Kyousuke-san… are we really going to die?"

"…" He didn't react because even though he thought about the answer, he'll just stumble upon the same answer as before. However, her question reminded his mind about the aftermath scene just minutes ago when he was about to left Riki and Rin.

When he was crying his heart out.

**_"Why the hell must I leave everyone behind?! I just want to be with you. All along, all I wanted was to be with you. What is this bullshit?! Goddammit! I always, always wanted to be by your side. I loved all of you, but now... I must leave you behind? That's just unbelievable! Why? I don't understand! Shit!"_**

Without looking at him, Komari spoke. "Losing something is always sad. Even when I lose something as tiny as a worn-out eraser, I feel pretty down for a day or two. That's why I always look for him if he's not in my pencil case. Now, I've just spent the best time of my life here and have found so many precious friends, which I don't have in real life. If I die, am I going to lose all of them?"

Kyousuke had been listening to her next inquiry with a serious face. Her story was a sad one; he knows that very well as he watched every time Riki solved every members of little busters' problem. As the former leader, he also shared the pain with them while understanding all of them.

"Komari, at first, I was as desperate as you. I didn't want to leave everyone behind. But then I remembered… all the time we went through together. With that in mind, I can tell you that the Little Busters will live forever. Even in the hardest time, we will be together. Whatever happens, they won't leave our side. No matter how long the time has fled, they won't forget us. They love us, always. Our strong, beautiful bond won't fade through time and space," he explained and ended it with a wide grin. "And rest assured. In the end, we will be together again because it's the fate of humankind to die. We're just going ahead of everyone."

"Really? We will meet Rin-chan and everyone again?"

"Yes. That's what I've decided to believe. Like I said, we'll always be together!" he replied with his usual childish grin.

Komari loosened her grip on his shirt as her happy tears starting to burst out. She was thankful for Kyousuke's answer because they had successfully sent her sorrow away. It was like the time has stopped for them and the spheres of light around them were gracefully dancing, as if celebrating her happiness.

"!?" Suddenly, Kyousuke gasped and his eyes were wide open.

"What's wrong, Kyousuke-san?"

"Just now, I had just seen a glimpse of the real world… Turns out I'm still alive, barely. And those guys… Riki and Rin… are trying to rescue us all…"

"!" Komari covered her mouth just before it let out a loud yell.

It was normal for Kyousuke to occasionally get an image of the real world from this side because he also dragged his _real_ body to the place where he was needed to be.

"Stupid! Even though we've done everything to make them able to survive on their own! Why!? Why the hell don't you go save your own asses!? Do you want to make all of our effort in vain?!" He clenched his fists.

Suddenly Komari placed her hand on the angered raging fist, telling him to calm down.

"You just said it yourself, Kyousuke-san," Komari reacted. "That they won't leave us, that they will not forget us. Besides…

"It's Rin-chan and Riki-kun. You've done everything to make them mature, to make them stronger! They won't let your hard work in vain. They'll save us for sure."

After he's cooled down, he grabbed Komari's hand that is on top of his and gave a smirk comeback. "You are right! Let's believe in them!"

"Yes!" she returned his smile.

"… and then Kyousuke-san… If we make it, if we are allowed to live again—"

At that time, somehow Kyousuke's consciousness is fading, rendering him from hearing Komari's phrase. He could read what her lips are speaking, but he got no sound or voice to hear. When he looked around, he realized that he and Komari have started to vanish away along with the light orbs.

Under the orange sky, holding each other's hand and gazing at each other's smile, Kyousuke and Komari stayed put as their surrounding turned into orb of lights and vanished in the air. A second later, Kyousuke's hand was empty. She had gone. She had gone to the real world, waiting for Kyousuke. The moment she left, Kyousuke knows that what awaits in the other world is not death, despair, or sorrow; but Komari and the rest of Little Busters along with endless happiness. He finally smiled contently and ready to take off from the world engulfed in white orb of light into the colorful world, the beautiful world where all of his beloved friends exist.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

**Author's Note:** The fic will feature my OTP, Kyousuke x Komari. It's un-canonical, but there is a strong hint in the manga about these two. It's strongly implied that Komari has something for him. Oh, KEY wrote the manga so it should be official. Interesting, right? I mean, you must have this feeling of wanting to see what happened if Kyousuke is the hero instead of Riki and Komari is such typical KEY's heroine! Perfect! So I'm going to do my best to do this right. Oh, there will be other pairing, which is Riki x Rin (and maybe more).

As such, you probably have noticed that I'm using the anime's forced timeline for this fic. Don't worry; it won't be affecting the plot of this story too much.

By the way this fic is beta-red by PRONTO3000! Thanks a lot dude!

THANK YOU FOR READING~

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LITTLE BUSTERS! If I do, I would've made this pairing Kyousuke x Komari official and instead of Kud Wafter I'd make a Kurugaya Ahhfter or Rin Nyafter instead!

If you have more free time, could you please tell me your thoughts on this story? If it's bad, please don't hesitate to tell me what has let you down.


	2. Amnesia is So Cliché

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note:** How was the first chapter? Boring? Rushed? Anyways, thank you for reading this far! Enjoy chapter 2! Oh, If you have any thoughts about this fic, please tell me via review/pm.

Enjoy chapter 2!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book 1**

Chapter 2: Amnesia is So Cliché

* * *

School trip is an embodiment of happiness to most high-school students. They get to visit places together with all of their schoolmates they had spent most of their time with. Going on a journey as one big family means that they'd disregard every grief or stress to achieve fun and happiness as much as they could. School trip is an ultimate way to have a great time.

However, what they had was devastating scenery: an overturned bus, trail on the ground, broken trees, gasoline leak, and student victims. Two survivors, a boy and a girl; the rest remain unconscious. Most of them were still trapped inside the bus. The otherwise were the only two survivors and a male student who's leaning his back against the bus' fuel tank.

The auburn-haired boy had done everything to protect his precious friends. In order to save everyone, he moved every muscle in his limped body to drag himself from the forest– where he landed after got thrown from the slipping bus– to find the leaking fuel tank so he could block the leak from osculating with the electric sparks, which would cause huge explosion that could destroy everything. Not only that, he even went as far as creating another world to give the survivors his final message, to make them maturer, and to present them a chance to escape. He couldn't be happier because he had finished his job. He could die peacefully with a smile on his face now.

…

"Kyousuke!"

A voice echoed vaguely in his remaining apprehension. As soon as he heard it, he got a glimpse of his power back. He slightly opened his eyes; a silhouette of two people was the best he could see.

It's enough for him to understand what's going on.

He instantly remembered what a certain girl in that vague place, which seems so far away from him, told him about.

**_"It's Rin-chan and Riki-kun! You've done everything to make them mature! To make them stronger!"_**

**_"They won't let your hard work in vain! They'll come and save us."_**

**_"Let's believe in them, Kyousuke-san."_**

She was right. He was glad he trusted them in the end for they had become such dependable persons. Though they were only a boy and a girl, the survivors were miraculously able to rescue him and the rest of the student just before the fuel exploded.

He felt proud…

He felt accomplished…

Now he could rest with ease.

Now he could enter the world of endless darkness without regret.

...

Before he lost his consciousness, he tried to grab a fragment of his memories from the time when his artificial world ended. It's something that had strengthen his will to fight for his life, to make him believe that he will be breathing the moment he open his eyes again.

The future he'll look forward to.

The life that worth living.

* * *

…

...

Beep!

Beep!

The sound of electronic beep and drip of water echoed throughout a silent room had awoken the auburn-haired boy up; a blurry image of white ceiling appeared before him. He turned his head and looked around. On his right was a window and a cupboard with many get-well-soon presents on it; His left were some medical instrument and a shadow of a girl. He blinked his eyes to fix his sight. The shadow turned out to be a blond-haired girl with pair of red-and-white ribbons and pigtails on the sides of her head, sleeping on a chair while using her arms as pillow on his hospital bed.

He tried to sit up, but the pain on his head slowed him. Again, he looked at the open window. Beyond were yellow, orange, green, and red tree. Yes, it was autumn now, the season of the falling leaves.

Under the white blanket, he moved his legs to his toes. A brief second after that, he let out a sigh of relief. He's still alive and every part of his body is still attached to him. After getting into such huge accident, he couldn't ask for a better condition.

Beep!

He looked at the source of the beep sound. Turned out that the sounds which woke him up came from the electrocardiogram.

This time, it also snapped the sleeping girl to reality. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A moment later, her eyes met his.

"… Kyou… suke...-san," she stammered.

"…" he kept silent.

"Kyousuke-san!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"… Kyousuke?" he turned his head at her, looking dumbfounded. "Me? Kyousuke?"

"!?" she snorted. "Y-yes, that's your name... Kyousuke-san."

"Is that so...? Ugh!" he grimaced his teeth, holding his head in pain. "Aah, yes. Guess you're right. Kyousuke is my name. I just... Know it."

Komari was shocked by his respond. She didn't want to think about that possibility, but she can't help but worry. There's no other way but to confirm via the man himself. She gulped before asking, "Do you… remember me?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Hng… No, not at all…"

With that, she tightened her grip on his left arm. "It's me! Me!"

He furrowed his brows.

Tears are starting to swelling up in her eyes; her lips were trembling when she inquired, "Kyousuke-san… You really don't remember me?"

He shook his head slightly. This response had made the girl burst into tears. Amnesia is heartless. It diverts one's memories, whether it was happy memories or sad memories. To think that he, of all people, would suffer amnesia had made Komari took enormous level of sadness to her heart. She buried her head to the bed, hoping that such cruel outcome was just a dream.

"Komari, you know..."

"… Yes?" she sobbed.

"At a time like this, you should call the doctor."

"Hic hic… Uu… You are right…" she murmured. Her voice was vague since she was still facing the bed.

"Or you wanna try kissing me instead? There's this manga where the heroine kissed the hero to bring his memory back. Hey, maybe it could work!"

She stood up and said, "No… Hic. I'll- I'll take the first one… Hic."

She left the room while sobbing.

_Oi, oi. Is she serious?_

At an instant, the door is opened and she ran back at him with annoyed face. It's only natural for her to fall into Kyousuke's drama since he's such an excellent actor. She said, "Uugh! You tricked meeeee! Kyousuke-san is such a bully!"

"Hahaha. I'm sorry about that. I can't help it!" he laughed.

The girl sat on her chair again and suddenly she grabbed his left hand to bring it closer to her face. To respond her, he twirled his hand and wiped the tear on her right chubby cheek before he rubbed it with his thumb.

"Thank God. You are alive," she sobbed. "Thank God...!"

Out of his instinct, Kyousuke moved his hand from her cheek up to the top of her head and rubbed it for a brief second. After he stopped, Komari took a deep breath to shoo her tears away.

"Welcome back, Kyousuke-san!" she smiled brightly.

"…Yeah." he said as he gazed through the window, looking at the blue sky.

_I'm back…_

Thus, Komari explained how in these three months Kyousuke had been changing hospital a couple of times for a better medical treatment and instruments. It was a miracle he could be healed after a deep coma. On the first two months, the hospital prevented anyone to visit him and finally a week before this moment, Kyousuke was sent back to the hospital in his beloved town. The Little Busters now visits him daily.

"By the way, Komari. Where are the others?"

"They are still on the way here."

"I see… Wow, that means you are the first one today!"

"Yes. I always come 30 minutes earlier than the others!"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow, thanks. I'm very happy," he grinned. "But isn't that a lot of trouble for you?"

"No. It's fine~" said her, smiling.

"Kyousuke-san, do you remember our promise?" the blonde inquired as she adjusted her eyes back to the patient's.

"...You really think I got amnesia, don't you?"

She puffed her cheeks as she nodded to react at his teasing. It was embarrassing since she was already told that the whole amnesia thing was just a naught, but she brushed the feeling off. She felt something flutter deep down in the pit of her stomach, and she felt the uneasy return. It had urged her to ask him again for it was such important matter.

Before he confirmed his status to her, he rubbed his cheek. "Geez, it would be too cliché if I do. So I rather not to!" he answered confidently with a grin.

His eyes were connected to hers as he moved his hand from the bed to take hers in his palm and comforted her, giving her his best smile. Komari returned it with her shimmering smile that warmed Kyousuke's heart. Her emerging tears were already dried as the feeling of relief and joy shrouded them.

_That said, why can't I bring the scene back into my head? When did we make a promise? What promise?_

"Hey, Komari…" he gaped. "It seems I really do have amnesia."

"Fueeeeh!?"

"I can't recall anything about the promise. I do remember about our meeting in the rooftop, but…

"I'm sorry. Well, I'm sure I will remember if you remind me. So go ahead, fill me in."

"Well… you see… I…" Komari muttered.

***BLAM!***

""—KYOUSUKE!"" the door was blast open, allowing two men jumped into the room.

Suddenly, the quiet room turns colorful and more crowded as each girl of Little Busters, all dressed in their school uniform, made their way past the opened door, running towards the bed where Kyousuke was lying. Then, they confessed their longing of the auburn-haired man.

"I'm so glad to see you healthy again, man!" the biggest man in the room sobbed. "I thought you are going to leave us!"

"What took you so long!?" this time it's the silver haired man who cried his heart out. "We're waiting for you, dammit!"

"It's indeed has been a long time since we last met, Kyousuke-shi."

"Welcome back."

"Ugu… Haru-chin is… Haru-chin is very happy to see you back! I can't hold these tears from falling!"

"_How arr you desu?! _We miss you sho much!"

Then finally, Kyousuke's most waited ones, Rin and Riki enterred the scene.

""Kyousuke!""

They let go of the fruit parcel and instantly leaped towards him.

"Kyousuke… you're back! Thank God!"

"Don't make me worry about you again, you stupid helpless brother!" Rin said. They were rude things, but her tears made the context didn't feel so rude.

Then it was just happened that his gaze fell upon Komari, who's wiping her happy tears away. She had reminded him of something and it has to be done at this moment, otherwise he might not get the same opportunity to do it again. Or rather, he would rather not to get even a similar chance.

He narrowed his eyes then held his head, "I'm sorry… Who are you guys?"

"""EHHH!?"""

"Could it be, Amnesia!?"

"N—no way… you've got to be kidding me," Riki sulked. "Then, you don't know who I am?"

Kyousuke shook his head.

"Not even me?" Rin asked.

"What? Amnesia? Don't the doctors give you many blood already? Ah, you still need more, right!? Ok! I will give you plenty!"

"Inohara-san_, _that is _anemia._" Kud commented before she sighed, "This is a disaster… what should we do?"

"I know! Let's hit him on the head! Hard enough to put the gears back to their place again!" Haruka suggested.

Mio raised her hand, "Why don't we call the doctor?"

"Eeh!? You don't even consider my idea?"

"Actually, I have a better idea…" the grinning Yuiko stepped forward, closing in to Komari, then grabbed her shoulders. "It's true that a shock could be helpful in bringing back one's mind, so…"

She glanced at the desk next to her where many kinds of medical tools are placed.

"Let's use this."

"A defibrillator..." said Mio.

"Wafuu! It might work! That's what you use to revive a patient that is on the brink of dead, right? Let me help you!" Kud ran around the bed. Riki stepped back from the bed to give her way to get a closer distance to Kyousuke, enough for her short hands to touch his chest. "When I say _crearu! _Then you use them, Kurugaya-san! If he's still out, then I will perform CPR!"

Seems like she only want to say 'clear!' like how she had seen in movies.

"C—CPR!?" Komari yelled and stood from her chair. Everyone could see her that she somehow looks mad for some reason. Pressured by their stares, Komari panickly made clear of her phrase. "Fu—fuee… I mean… Let me help you, Kud-chan! I—I'll do the CPR!"

It looks like she mistook CPR as _something else. [1]_

_"Understand _desu!" Kud responded.

"You don't need to do a CPR. He doesn't seem to have a cardiac arrest…" Mio commented.

"So, what are we waiting for? Do it, Kurugaya." Rin said. "Put that bat away, Haruka."

"Eeh? This is just for a precaution if the electrical does not work! I will show you that my idea can bring his memories back!"

"Kudryavka-kun. I'm waiting for your signal."

"Okaay… Clea—!"

Just before Yuiko pushes the devices on his chest, Kyousuke finally gave up. "Stop!"

He looked so gloomy. Seems like he's really scared of them. "You guys are the best. You even try to give your all to cure my amnesia. You must have been missing me so much, huh?"

No response or comments thrown by them.

"Guys?"

"… Kyousuke… that one just now was an act?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Rin."

"""IT WAS ALL AN ACT?!"""

They yelled in sync.

"Wafu… I was looking forward to practice with the defibrillator…"

"I'd be in trouble if you do," he retorted. "Anyways, I tried the little drama to Komari before and it works really well… but why are you so surprised, Komari? You were the first victim, so you should be able to guess that this is just an act."

"Fuee! Y—you know… I…"

_"I just want to play along so I can give you the CPR followed by a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…"_

"Yes, yes! That's the reason! -Fuee!? No, no! It's not like that, Kurugaya-san! Believe me! It is not what is in my mind! I—I swear!"

"Aren't you resisting it too much?" Kyousuke sweatdropped. "But Kurugaya already knows from the start, huh? You're quite mean."

"Heh. I just want to spice up the settings that you've prepared. Hahaha."

"Heh. That's just like you," he smirked. "Anyways…"

"I'm back."

* * *

The night falls and the Little Busters went back to the dorm since 30 minutes ago. The room was silent again. It was the same state as before they came, but Kyousuke felt it was emptier; he found the room a lot bigger. It's not because Kyousuke's senses are dulled or because he's under an illusion or seeing a fata morgana. It was only normal because it was so cramped when they came and now that they went home, more space are visible.

"The doctor said I would be discharged in 3 weeks. Sigh… this will be boring…"

_I can't wait to play with everyone again! Ah, I know! I will engineer a plan for us to have fun together! Our postponed field trip!_

Thus, Kyousuke spent the night constructing a plan in his briliant mind until he fell asleep.

…

It was already 7.00 AM when he awake on the next day. It was not really a good sleep. Though the bed was softer than the one back in his dorm's room, he could get a nice sleep. He's just too excited to sleep peacefully last night.

He sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Kyousuke-san." She startled him a bit because he didn't expect to see anyone in the room. Instead, a cute blonde greeted him.

"Huh, Komari? It's Tuesday, don't you have to go to school?"

"Well, I woke up too early this morning so I thought I'd drop by. Hee hee~"

"But it's not visiting time yet."

"The nurse allowed me. I watched her changing your medicine that is in that plastic bag," she pointed her fingers toward the bag that is hung on the side of the bed, which is connected to Kyousuke's arm via a tube.

"I see. Wait, that means you came here before 6 AM, right?"

She blushed, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because everyone was here yesterday... I'm nervous…" Komari averted her eyes, and then reached her bag. "I wanted to give you this."

"A scarf?"

"I made it myself~" she handed him the grey-colored scarf. "It is already autumn so I figured you'll need it. Try it on~!"

Kyousuke grinned like a kid that had just received a present from his parents as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Wow, sweet! It's well made and warm too! Hmm? You even embroidered a Little Busters logo at end! You're the best, Komari!"

"Ehehe~ I'm glad you like it."

He then picked the other end, spotting another embroidery. "But this heart-shaped one is a bit suspicious though… haha."

"Fueh?" Komari took a better look at the scarf. "Eeeh? I didn't realize! My hands must have worked on their own!"

"I'm a boy and hearts are not really our thing, but…" he gave a smirk. "… this is a symbol that you put your heart into your hands when you made this. I couldn't be happier!"

"Fu-fuee…" Komari said, flushing. "I'm happy if you're happy, but… it's embarrassing if you say it like that."

"Haha! It's a good thing, you know!" Kyousuke remarked. "OK. To return your kindness, I will grant anything you wish!"

"A—anything!? But really, you don't have to..."

"This is the cycle of happiness, remember?" he raised his thumb.

"I'm happy enough just by giving you this scarf..."

"But I'll feel bad if I don't give you something in return."

"… uuuh… o-okay. I got it…" she couldn't avoid the theory she made herself. "Then… what I wish is…"

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

[1] Komari mistook CPR as _mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, _which brought up later on her by Kurugaya Yuiko.

a/n: You could say, this chapter was like Frodo when he awoke from his long sleep after he destroyed the ring of power. Kyousuke = Frodo, Komari = Gandalf, Little Busters = The Fellowship of the ring: Pippin &amp; Merry = Masato &amp; Kengo. Yuiko = Aragorn, Mio = Legolas, Haruka = Gimli, Riki = Sam! ^^

Rin and Kud… Hmmm… They can be themselves! Lol.

Thanks for reading. If you don't like it, please ignore my author's note about LoTR. It was madness.

If you find next chapter doesn't connect to this chapter, then that means I am not done with the construction.


	3. An Unexpected Journey

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book 1**

Chapter 3: "Kyousuke and Komari: An Unexpected Journey"

* * *

The school bell rang as the clock strikes half past twelve. Together with it, the dogs of the school, Strelka and Belka stopped playing before they barked at each other. It was as if they were talking to each other, reminding that their daily patrol assigned by the Disciplinary Committee had started again. If they do well in assisting them, the head of the Committee will provide them with treats. It's a good deal so far, since their performance had always been satisfactory.

They are no ordinary dogs. Strelka and Belka are very smart. They could find any kind of smell in a superb radius, which almost scope the entire area of the school. So if any of the students smoke a cigarette around the school, they could easily spot them and caught them in the act. Not only that, they somehow able to tell if a student violated the school's rule, even a small, simple rule breaking like modifying the uniform; they are quite tolerant about it though. What they won't tolerate is an obvious offends against the rule that disturbs others. Offenders like them are their prey, though there's only one main villain who does that frequently.

Or maybe two.

However, this time, they doesn't have business with them. They instead are confronting an angelic girl who hardly breaks any rules.

"Fueeeeeee!?"

"Bow! Wow!" The Siberian Husky barked at the blonde who is enjoying her lunch together with another girl with a red hairband on her blue hair.

"Why are you barking at me, Strelka-san? Belka-san?" Komari asked. She then looked at the plastic bag that lay next to her, which contains snacks for her own tea break later after lunch. "Araa~ you want a piece of these? Are you hungry?"

"Woof!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Kamikita-san, I don't think she's hungry," Mio muttered. Komari, however, didn't seem to hear her.

She grabbed a round-shaped candy and showed it to her. "You want this?"

"Grrr…. Woof! Woof!" Strelka made sure that she looked and sounded as ferocious as possible, but it doesn't feel like it to the optimistic girl.

"I hear you~." She stood up from the ground and walked towards them, "Here!"

"Grr… Woof!" Strelka turned her head to a sign, which said 'Don't Step on the Grass!'

"Fue? You want to play fetch? But throwing food is prohibited you know!"

"I'm amazed at how you could get that conclusion when you can't even get a word from her... It baffles me. " Mio who keeps eating her sandwich commented.

"Bow-wow!" Belka barked.

"Well, if you insist… here, catch!" Komari threw the candy away and Belka immediately followed it!

"Woof!"

It looks like Strelka was awfully disappointed at her companion.

"Wafuu~! Sorry for the wait! I left the bento in my room…" The tiny white-haired owner of the dogs came with a lunch box on her hand. Her white mantle is fluttering as the wind blows gently.

"But we're almost done… I'm sorry, Kud-chan."

"Eh? Is that so? Can't help it then. I spent too much time to get these after all. I will eat alone in the class, I guess." As her friends stepping out of the garden, Kud looked around her and found her dogs. "_Areee~?_ Why are you here, Strelka? Are you waiting for me? I'm sorry. It looks like I won't get the chance to eat if I play with you…"

"See you later, Strelka! If you want treats, feel free to ask me~!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Mio said with her head slightly bowed.

"Rroof! Woof!"

The language barrier is a tough hurdle for Strelka and Belka in doing their job.

Minutes later, Belka went back. She's not alone. Futaki Kanata the purple-haired Disciplinary Committee Chief also comes with her. When she arrived at where Strelka is waiting, she noticed the change of the grass in the garden.

"Strelka…" she called her before she shouted, "NO TREATS FOR YOU!"

"Kuung…" The dog cried pitifully.

Strelka and Belka were beaten by Kamikita Komari!

…

* * *

There's still 25 minutes before the break ends so Komari decided to go to her favorite, secret spot to eat the snacks she bought under the clear autumn sky. The wind is stronger in this season, but it doesn't stop her from going to that high, outdoor area.

"It's so coold~..." she goofily ran around to find the ladders that led to the water tower and climbed them. "I should quickly hide under the water tower. It should be warmer there, right?"

No, it is not warmer under a water tower.

"FUEE!?" Komari let out a yell. She was expecting the spot to be empty, yet...

What greeted her the second she arrived at the top was an auburn-haired man, sleeping sound. "Kyousuke-san…?"

"Zzzz…"

"He's already discharged? But I thought the date is still in three weeks…" She wondered. Then, for some reason, Komari bent down to get a better look at him; around his neck, precisely. "Oh, he's wearing the scarf... I'm happy… hehe."

She waved her hand in front of him, but of course he did not respond. "He's really sleeping…"

"Naïve!" Kyousuke suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist. Komari couldn't dodge him.

"FUEE!? You're awake!"

"Hahaha! I was already awake when you stepped to the rooftop!" He released her as he started to sit up.

She ignored Kyousuke's remark and expressed her worry that has been on her mind the moment she found Kyousuke sleeping at her secret favorite spot. "Why are you here, Kyousuke-san? Wasn't the discharge date still in a three weeks?"

"You think I'd merely wait patiently in bed back at the hospital?"

"Fue!? You sneaked out? So the doctors don't know about this?"

"Nope!"

Komari sulked. She didn't like the idea of bad actions that could endanger himself like sneaking out "That's not good, Kyousuke-san! There must be a reason why they have to treat you in extra three weeks!"

"I know. But I have my reasons." He replied calmly.

"Eh?"

"I promised to grant your wish as a thank you gift for this scarf, remember?"

"Fu—Fueeh!? But I said it was for when you got discharged!"

"I can't. Tight schedule."

"Fuaa... you still have another activity?"

"Yes!"

"I see…" Komari finally surrendered. Seems like she also gives up the idea of asking his condition. The fact the he's able to walk from the hospital to this school is enough to convince her. "But wait! That means you're going to sneak out again!"

"So!" Kyousuke jumped, ignoring her late reaction. "Let's meet after school at the gate! And since I'm tight on money, you shouldn't tell anyone about this! Not even Rin! Especially Rin! Don't let her find out!"

"If you're tight on money, maybe we shouldn't do it…"

"No! I won't take back my words! That's my shinobi way!" Kyousuke stated proudly, imitating the ever-popular ninja from one of his favorite manga.

"…If you say so… then, okay…" She agreed.

"Great! See you later, Komari!" He grinned before he leaped away like a ninja.

"I can't tell anyone, huh?" Komari monologued. Seems that she needs time to process what situation such simple words that are 'cannot tell anyone' could lead her to. "FUEEEEEE!?"

…

* * *

The school ends for the day, but not for some of the students. Those with school activities may start their extracurricular with their clubs while those who're in charge for the cleaning duty stay in class to finish their job. The other type who stays at school would be a student who committed their life to the school, which is the Student Council and the Disciplinary Committee. Their tasks know no end; that's why, if someone doesn't have a strong will to stay in the Committee, they should never join in the first place. They need full commitment from the members.

Kamikita Komari does not belong to any of those types, at least today. She's free to go after the bell rang. That's why she'll just go straight to the school gate: the meeting point, which Kyousuke mentioned to her. However, it looks like she doesn't have to go all the way to the gate to meet him as he was waiting at the lockers.

"Kyousuke-san? I thought we are gonna meet at the gate."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Come on, let's go!"

"Fue~! What's the hurry?"

He quickly replied while keeping his pace. "The staffs from the hospital are everywhere! They are looking for me!"

"Eeeh? Isn't that pretty dangerous!?"

"Yes! So come on! Stay calm and move your legs quicker!" He commanded.

They were walking quite fast. They're at the schoolyard now.

"Tch! They are here!" Kyousuke rolled his scarf around his head to cover his face. Actually, it made him look more suspicious. "Quick! Hide behind that tree!"

They immediately turned around the tree.

"Fue!?" The quick movement of the legs had made the clumsy Komari stumbled upon the tree's root that stuck out from the earth and caused them to fall to the ground.

"Quiet! Do you want them to find us?" Kyousuke, who's keeping his body from Komari by his hands on the ground, whispered.

"B—But Kyousuke-san, this position is…"

"They're gone…" He didn't seem to mind the fact that he almost lied on a girl's body. He then jumped to his feet again. "Let's go Komari!"

"WOOF!"

"KYAH!?"

It's Strelka, which suddenly come out of nowhere. She looks unusually furious. It seems like she had made some grudge against Komari who had caused her to miss today's treat from Kanata.

"What's with her…"

"GRRR! RROOOF!"

"Kyaaaaah!" Komari quickly stood up and began running with her eyes closed. "Wait for me, Kyousuke-san!"

Kyousuke, who's been waiting for her to catch up, held her hand and pulled it as he runs. "Come on!"

After minutes of running, they somehow made it out of the gate and leave the school safely, heading down towards the town.

* * *

…

"Haa… haa… Kyousuke-san…" She inhaled, then let it out through her mouth again. "Let's take a break…"

"But we're almost there. Hang in there, Komari!"

Having to walk again, this time for about 10 metres from the stairs [1], they finally arrived at their destination. It was a café, a newly opened café. It wasn't there before the school trip.

The exterior looks fancy as it looked like a cake and the inside was even more colorful. The chairs and sofas are shaped like fruits or candies or chocolate while the tables looked fairly normal; the walls are painted in pink, light blue, and white while floors in ivory color. It's almost like a kindergarten class or rather, like the advertisements said, it is Hansel and Gretel [2] themed.

"So, what are you ordering?"

"Hm… this!" She pointed at a cake's picture in the menu.

"Cake? Let's see…" Kyousuke involuntarily gulped down his saliva the moment his eyes set on something nasty about the menu. He screamed in his mind: 3000 yen [3]!? This is extortion!

"What about you, Kyousuke-san?" Komari asked with her usual cheerful expression, though it was more cheerful than ever. Her blue eyes are shimmering! Even the cool-headed Kyousuke melted a bit after seeing her cute enthusiasm.

"I'll just have a glass of mineral water."

"Fueeh!? Are you sure?" Before he got to answer her, she added, "Aaah! It's because the cake is too expensive, isn't it?"

"No, no! It's fine! My stomach is full, so take it easy."

He didn't eat his breakfast when he broke out of the hospital.

"Hmm if you say so~! I'll gladly take the offer!" She said as she raised her hand.

"…What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm signaling the waitress to come here."

"You don't need to raise your hand as if you're to answer your teacher's question. Look, there's a bell here." Kyousuke pressed the button and a brief second after that, a pink-haired waitress come to his table.

"Good afternoon, Young Masters! What can I do to please you?"

"Yes. I'd like to order this one, please." Komari answered.

"What size?"

"Size?"

"There are three sizes: single, couple, and groupie! Since you two are on a date here, I suggest you to pick the couple-sized one!"

"D—Date!? Couple!?"

"We are not a couple. So let's go with the single one. " Kyousuke interrupted. He was rather bothered by the price tag.

"The couple-sized cake has strawberries on it," The waitress kept alluring him to pick the bigger size and it is super effective. Kyousuke glanced at the blonde whose eyes are shining as if they are about to launch a laser attack.

"I got it, I got it…" With a huge sigh, he finally gives in to the girl in front of him. It's just an extra 500 Yen anyway. "One couple-sized cake and a glass of mineral water, please."

"Are you sure, Kyousuke-san? It's more expensive, right?"

"Hahaha! Anything for you, princess!" *sigh*

"Fuee~! Thank you Kyousuke-san! Hee hee!"

The maid waitress giggled after she has finished writing down the order. "Fufu. It's a size for couples, so you can share it with each other! Or better, feed each other!"

"Fuee!" she peeked at Kyousuke who's seem to be bothered by the menu and the alluring maid. "Well, if Kyousuke-san allows me, then I'll be glad to feed hi-!"

"Is that so? How big is the difference with the single-sized one?" Unlike Komari who's panicking as she took the waitress' bait, Kyousuke was more interested in the cake itself.

"Hmm you could say… the difference is like my boobs and your girlfriend's…"

"EEEEH!? Why do you relate them with our breasts!?"

Kyousuke observed the difference between the two. The waitress' pair of bouncing tits that are definitely bigger than the blonde's represents the couple-sized while the smaller pair owned by Komari are the single-sized one; though that said, Komari's pair are quite remarkable for a high schooler. The waitress' boobs are no brainier. They were the biggest pair of breasts Kyousuke has ever seen. In fact, they resemble those of one of his friend's.

"I've had my suspicion the moment I saw you and just as I thought…" Kyousuke rested his chin on his palm. "Kurugaya?"

The violet-eyed waitress stared at him, then snickered. "Umu. You finally noticed, huh?"

"Fuee?! Is that really you, Kurugaya-san?"

"This is a wig."

"Aaah~. I see~."

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"No reason." The truth is, she had been stalking the two and overheard about today's plan, _somehow_. No one knows how she gets that information, but she's most definitely doing this for fun.

"More importantly…" Yuiko peered at the blonde and then back to the boy. "Hm… interesting… this explains why Komari-kun always comes first to Natsume brother's room. So tell me, how far have you to go?"

Kyousuke sneered at Komari, "Heh. We have done _these and those things_. In fact, after this, I'm planning to do that special move."

"F—FUEE!?" Komari backed off to the back of the sofa. "W-what are you talking about, Kyousuke-san?! We haven't done these and those and that things! Not even holding hands yet!"

"Komari, we had had held hands."

"Aah, that's right... Awawawa~" she fidgeted. "B-but we haven't done anything weird, Yui-chan!"

"Aah. _You haven't_? Does that mean _you will?_"

"Mou… Yui-chaaaan!" She retorted. "What should I do?"

"Hahaha! It's really fun to tease you, Komari. I can see why Kurugaya is doing this everyday. " He laughed.

"I know, right?" She nodded in agreement.

"Uuu… you two are such a bully…"

In the end, Komari did share the cake after she had noticed Kyousuke's pitiful state although he was trying his best to hide it. She said that he should eat more because he had just awakened from his comma. He was hesitant at first, but she insisted. She was very shy about the idea of feeding him, but now she's frantic. The scene had turned into that of a typical mother-son dispute.

"Come on! Say 'ah'!"

"I said it's fine. Don't mind me."

"Mou..." she wonders why he keeps rejecting her. Thus, she changed her tone and gave some style. "Kyousuke-san~ Come on, open your mouth~ here comes the plane~"

"Gahh..." Kyousuke was made dumbfounded by her and she utilised the gap of his mouth to poke the cake in.

"How is it? It's delicious, right? Hee hee~"

"... hm," he nodded as he chewed. _No wonder it costs me that much._

Komari instinctively dig another spoon and offer it to Kyousuke. "You want more?"

"Yes please," he accepted.

"OK~" just like that, she fed him again.

Before leaving, they had a chance to talk to Yuiko. Apparently, she is not working there so she also came out of the café with the two. She was actually just stalking them by disguising herself as a waitress there. He has needed to admit that she had done a great job. None of the other workers know that she is just a student in disguise.

"Thank you Master! Come again!"

They walk away as the waitress, not Yuiko but another waitress, set them off.

"The cake was not bad. It's worth to spend money on. "Kyousuke remarked.

"It was tasteful! Hee hee. I'd love to have some again next time."

"You really like sweets, huh?" He questioned.

"Yes~! I love them so much!"

"Well, you have to be careful. Otherwise, you'll get diabetes."

"Or worse, gain weight," Yuiko added cynically.

"Ahaha… th—that's right…"

"Indeed. You might get fat if you keep eating sweets like that. You always eat snacks after lunch, right?"

"But… but! I'm not getting fatter so far! That means it's still fine, right?!"

"It's only about time. Really, you should consider stopping your extra snacks, Komari."

All of a sudden, Yuiko stopped walking.

"You guys go on ahead. I have something else to do. Feel free to _go all the way, _Kyousuke-shi. Fufu~"

"Eeh? Yui-chan, where are you going? Ah she's gone. How fast."

"She's having lot of fun just from doing that. Could she be more simple-minded than I thought?" Kyousuke wondered. "Anyways, let's go home."

The moment he looked at Komari's troubled face, Kyousuke understood that she still doesn't want to go back for some reason. Thus, he asked. "Alright. Where do you want to go?"

"…I'm sorry Kyousuke-san, would you escort me again?"

* * *

…

They are currently in a silent place. The only perceivable sounds are the distant noise of cars and the voice of crows that are flying in the sky until they stopped by an electric pole. Komari and Kyousuke are the only one who visits this particular gloomy place and they are now not making any sound at the moment since they are praying wholeheartedly.

In front of them, stood a gravestone. The name Kamikita Takuya was carved upon it.

"This is the first time I ever visit his grave…" Komari claimed. She didn't expect Kyousuke to respond to her, so she kept talking. "You know, onii-chan always told me to always put a smile on my face. He even goes as far as telling me to forget any sad thoughts that would make me cry. Isn't it kind of bad because I have to lie to myself?"

"He just didn't wish to see you cry, Komari." He responded. "Older brothers always care about their younger sibling. We have this desire to always make them happy, whatever it takes without making them worry over us [4]. Even it would cost them their lives.

"As fellow older brother, I understand Takuya's feelings quite well." He patted Komari's head and brushed it with his hand. "He's a good brother."

"He is, indeed! Ehehe!" she turned her to face him. "I just wanted to talk to him again. I've missed him so much. If only I also have the ability to create an artificial world like Kyousuke-san, I'd speak to him everyday, telling him about what happens in school, or anything... maybe, he'll go to the same class as you, Kyousuke-san. Maybe, he'll also join the Little Busters…"

Kyousuke didn't know it yet, but Takuya was 7 years older than him so there's no way they could end up in the same class. It seemed like Komari had made an error there due to her mixed feelings. Still, he shook his head slightly. "Komari, you shouldn't dwell on the past. Living in the artificial world was cool because you can have almost everything you wish, but the real life is the real deal after all. You'll wake up finding that all those ideals are just a dream and you might go crazy.

"I believe the reason Takuya made that book for you and told you to forget sad things are to tell you to move on. So that you can make your life worth living."

"I understand," She smiled, but couldn't hold back the crystals that are streaming down her cheeks, shining thanks to the orange evening sky. She leaned her body towards him and he instinctively welcomed her with open arm. "Do you mind if I stay like this until I finish crying?"

"Take your time."

"Thank you, Kyousuke-san…"

…

* * *

The sun had already sunk down when they are walking back to the school. After this, Kyousuke had to run all the way to the hospital. He might get an earful from the doctors and hospital staffs, but he doesn't mind the slightest. He's already used to being told off. Be it by his parents, teachers, or the Disciplinary Committee Kanata. It's because he always does something out of the box to turn everything more interesting.

That's why, he won't mind. Thanks to that, he learnt something precious today, something that would alter his life in the future.

"Komari, will you go out with me?"

"Eh?" Komari retorted before she even grasps a word from what he's saying. "FUEEEE?! Y—You mean…"

"Yes. Be my girlfriend."

"FUEEEEEE!?"

"I've been thinking about it since long ago, and today… I've made up my mind." Kyousuke replied. They're talking about such a sensitive topic, but Komari is the only one that looks so nervous about it.

"W—Why do you want me to be your girlfriend?"

He grabbed her hand before confessing his reason. "Seeing how clumsy you are makes me want to protect you so bad. I can't leave an honest, innocent, lovely, angelic girl like you in this wild, harsh, world by yourself. It hurts me even just to think about it."

"… Fu— Fuee…" Komari blush is uncontrollable as she tries to find the right response to the sudden turn of events in her mind. It makes her look like a tomato. His reasoning is also an addition to her dilemma.

"So, what's your answer? Do you not like me?"

"N—No! I like Kyousuke-san a lot!" She gripped his hand that is holding hers.

"Oh, really?"

"The truth is, I always look up to you and I've always been watching you and… and…" Komari claimed. Her heart is pounding really hard as she spoke. "Fue… it's bewildering…"

"?"

"…The promise we made…"

"Oh, what about it? I got amnesia, so I can't recall it."

"It was me, asking Kyousuke-san not to leave me... ever."

Kyousuke was surprised, enough to render him from giving her quick response.

"…How difficult…" She muttered.

"Hahaha!"

"Uuuh… why are you laughing, Kyousuke-san!? You're terrible~!" She scowled while he's laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Ahahaha!"

"Nuu… you're laughing again!"

He stopped his laugh then took a deep breath and let it go. "But isn't it all amazing? The promise that I had forgotten ended up being my very reason to date you. It must be fate! We are totally in sync! Doesn't it astounds you?"

Komari is now looking at the man whose expression is like that of a very, very excited boy. He's the same boy whom she looks up to, fond of, and adores.

"Hey, I still haven't heard your answer."

She wiped her tears with her finger, and then smiled. "Do you like me, Kyousuke-san?"

"I like you," Kyousuke answered. His face is really serious when he asked, once again. "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" She nodded as her lips smile cheerfully.

"YOSH! Then it settled! From now on, we are lovers!" Kyousuke gave her a thumb up along with a wide grin.

"I'm… I'm so happy~ it's like, a huge weight has been lifted from me…"

"What are you talking about? It's not over yet. We still have to tell those guys."

"Let's tell them then~!"

"No. Not now, not like that." Kyousuke rejected. "Would you leave this matter to me?"

...

* * *

Note:

[1] You can find this stairs in the anime during Mio's episodes when Riki saw Midori for the first time.

[2] _Hansel and Gretel_ is a German fairy tale, a story about two siblings and witches. As kids, Hansel and Gretel was once attracted to a cake-shaped house, which material is chocolate and candies. It turns out that it was a witch's trap that she used to allure children so she can eat them (or something like that).

[3] 3000 yen is around 26 U.S. Dollars, quite (very) expensive for a student's wallet.

[4] Kyousuke used 'us' to represent him and Takuya, the older brothers, while 'them' to enact their younger siblings, Rin and Komari respectively.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I added a new chapter so the story, or to be more specific, Kyousuke and Komari's relationship, doesn't feel too rushed.

Tell me what you think about this. Which one you prefer? What lets you down? Tell me anything!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Mission Start!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this far! Enjoy chapter 3! And wow, thanks for the review, _topi_ and _guest! _They meant a lot for me. I almost decided to stop... But you guys give me hope!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mission Start!

* * *

Autumn; the third season in a calendar year, the season where the night arrived earlier with its windy, cool, dry atmosphere, but sometimes still has the warmth of the sun. The scenery of the shedding of leaves from deciduous trees as they pave way for further growth to prepare themselves for the upcoming winter. The color change brilliantly all around the city, and the sky is at its bluest against the vibrant leaves.

Autumn is also known as the season of harvest. It is the best time to collect nature's bounty, the fruits and the vegetables or the grains and nuts, but the best was mushrooms hunting. People often use this activity to have fun with their beloved ones, such as childhood friends plus classmates; a baseball team called Little Busters.

The auburn-haired driver slowed the car down, "We're here, guys!"

One by one, the passengers got out of the white 10-seated rental van, parked in front of pathway to a wooden lodge on a lakeside. It's not really big, but the view is incredible. It's on the feet of mountain surrounded by autumn trees; on the other side of the lodge, there's a wooden dock to the lake with a rowboat.

"Cabin in the woods by the lakeside, huh? It sure is elegant," said the black-haired girl with a bombshell body, Kurugaya Yuiko.

"…" the silent blue haired girl, Nishizono Mio, just stood in awe to enjoy the beautiful scenery of a clear blue sky that contrast with the colorful autumn trees.

There are also other members who were checking the lake on the backside of the lodge.

"Waaaah! It's beautifuuul!" The purple-haired mood-maker in the group, Saigusa Haruka, expressed her astonishment.

"Wafu~ so there's also a place like this too in Japan!" stated the little girl, Kudryavka Noumi or Kud for short, as she ran towards the end of the dock with Haruka, followed by Komari.

"The air is so fresh~" she uttered.

"It is," Rin nodded as she stretched her hand to play the water with her hand. She instantly shivered from the cold sensation. Of course, it's autumn. The water would be cold in autumn.

The boys who stayed at the car were pulling out baggage from the car. One of them was wondering about something. "We'd only stay here for the weekend, so what are those bags for?" asked Riki before he noticed the very messy lodge.

"…Ahaha... I can guess where this is heading. Seems like everyone is so thrilled by the scenery that they overlooked the very place they'll stay for the weekend."

"So we are not only going for the hunt after all…" asked Kengo.

"Yes. Mushroom hunting is for tomorrow! Today, we clean!" answered Kyousuke, who gave his thumb-up to the gray-haired guy.

"Aw man. You know I hate cleaning… My muscles aren't built for cleaning! I told you they are allergic to cleaning!" Masato remarked before he did his usual muscle dance.

Kyousuke tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry, Masato. You'll need those muscles," He walked past the muscular guy, "For now, let's assemble."

"By the way, Kyousuke. How did you get this beautiful place?" Riki asked.

"Oh. A colleague of mine permitted me to use it! I'm amazing, right?"

"It's just like this one time when we got to use the pool after cleaning it, right?" Riki brought his mind to the past, remembering the childhood when Kyousuke gave the Little Busters a mission to clean the school's pool and was prized with a permission to use it as their private pool for a day.

"Riki!? Just…!" he pouted. "…Okay?"

"Ahaha, I know. I know," he sweat-dropped.

After 10 minutes break, the team members were gathered next to the car. It seemed they already figured out what they are going to do at this place. Nonetheless, Kyousuke still does his usual thing.

"Alright guys! As you can see, this ultra beautiful comfortable lodge is in total mess. Weeds, tree logs, rocks, and the insides are even worse!" he explained, clenching his fist. "Nevertheless I have faith in our power, Little Buster's power, to make this place back to it's prime!"

He swung his arm, "Our mission is to clean up this mess!"

"Gentlemen! We are in charge of cleaning the outdoor and the garden!" he pointed at the garden and then to the lodge, "Girls are in charge of the indoor! Are we clear?"

It was an absurd mission. They should've hired a worker instead for such hard labor. However, there were no single members who disagree or even feel dejected by his order. Everyone smiled and nodded in concert. It was a blithe quest. Cleaning up a place where you'll live for the weekend sounds reasonable. It doesn't matter if it's tiring because when you do something together with people you loved, everything is fun. The Little Busters shared this same feeling. As long as they are together, whatever they do; wherever they go, would always be bliss.

"Then the missions…" Kyousuke flung his arm backwards and threw it front vigorously as he roared, "START!"

"Ough!" they yelled, rising their hands to the sky.

They divided into two groups as Kyousuke had commanded earlier. The auburn-haired leader allocated the bags, one for the boys' group and the other for the girls'. Respectively, the contents of the bags were tools for outdoor and indoor cleaning. After that, they began working.

Rin was the one who first entered the dark lodge and she was welcomed by the strong stench of old wood, dusts, and most annoyingly, spider webs; making her took a step back to the terrace. The rest of the girl entered after her and spread across the room, a living room, it seems.

Unable to see clearly, Mio looked for the window and eventually opened it, allowing the sunlight to slip through. The girls could see better now. Turned out that they were standing at the living room, a large one. There are two rooms, which appeared to be bedrooms with bathroom inside of each. There are also a fireplace, a dining table, and a kitchen at the corner.

Now that the room is well-lit, they could see how messy it was.

"Kyousuke was right. This was worse than the outside. How did it end up like this?" Rin asked.

"But if we clean it, this place would be lively!" said Komari before she sneezed together with Kud thanks to the dust from the long curtain she just opened.

"Uuh… The dust ish sho thick~" the little girl muttered, her snot was dripping from her nose. She was bothered, but didn't want to use her hand or robe to wipe it. She could only pouted, "Wa-wafuu~"

"Hmph. Can't help it then. Come here. Let onee-chan help you," Yuiko offered her help to Kud. The three-quarter Russian girl walked towards her obediently and got her nose wiped by the black-haired girl. Her cute face made Yuiko's heart went crazy.

"Thanks you very much, Kurugaya-san!"

"No, no. Thank you," she corrected. Or did she really thank her? Soon as Kud left her, she said, "Fufu~ I won't wash this handkerchief..."

"You have perverted eyes," Mio commented.

Suddenly, they could hear a voice echoing from the ceiling, "Hey girls! Come up heeere! The view's amazing!"

"Oh, there's the stair. Haru-chin sure is fast~"

"Hurry up! Hurry uup!"

"Hey, we must clean up!" Rin replied, but her voice was too low. Hence Komari did her a favor. Komari's wasn't louder either; it was soft and high-pitched. Just like a mother calling up to their children to have breakfast. Nevertheless, it was enough for Haruka to hear.

Tap tap tap, she descended the stairs. She stopped at the steps and shouted, "Don't worry, I'll clean second floor! Who's with mee?"

Rin sighed, "Okay. Let's split up then. Who wants to clean the second floor with Haruka?"

"Come on, it will be fun ladies!" Haruka urged. She then whispered, "And it's smaller than the first floor!"

"Hey, when you've finished second floor, you still have to help us!"

"Ah. Of course, Rin-chan~ Ahaha!"

"I'll go help Haruka-san," the blue haired girl raised her hand.

"Yaaay! Mio-chin! Come, come!" she said as she wagged her hand, "Come up! And you shall witness the beauty o' this world that not even the finest gold can buy!"

Mio went upstairs but didn't reply her, much to her disappointment.

"Okay. Let's do this, guys!"

"Yes!" Komari and Kud yelled in sync.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys just started cleaning up the garden; cutting down the weeds. However, Kyousuke had an extra task. He had to check the electricity of the lodge and to verify that it's still working. It's part of the leader's job to make sure everything is going fine.

"Hmm, it's working. Good."

Next up, the water. He turned a water tap at the side of the lodge. Seems like it is used for watering the garden. As he turned it, the water flew down heavily.

"Yes. Everything is working. This would be a great weekend," Suddenly Kyousuke heard a knocked sound. It came from the window above him.

"Oh, it's Komari," He waved a little, smirking.

She opened the window and coughed afterwards. Soon after that, she adjusted her eyes down to her boyfriend's while smiling.

"How is it over there?" Kyousuke asked.

"We still have a long way~ Hehe~"

"I see," Kyousuke checked the other boys. Masato and Kengo looked striving to cut the weeds. They were having a competition to see who's faster to reach the end of the garden while cutting. On themeantime, Riki was just concentrating on his part, sweeping the falling leaves and collecting garbage, "Seems like the boys will finish earlier than I thought. We'll come and aid the girls later."

"Is it okay? I mean, you guys will be very tired, right?"

"Of course it's okay. We are boys. We won't get tired! It's our duty to work harder than girls!" he claimed proudly.

"Hahaha~ typical Kyousuke-san! But really, we can do it ourselves. So don't worry! Cleaning is girls' main strength! It brings us happiness!" she's still refusing.

"Cleaning brings you happiness?" he asked as he broke into tears of joy, trembling. "I'm moved! We guys always think that cleaning sucks and tiring while you, Komari… You! You…!"

"Ahaha~ But it's not that special!"

The two suddenly fell silent, but not moving either. They just stared at each other's eyes, smiling. It's thrilling for them. It made their heart raced.

"I'll be leaving," he stood up and marched away from the window.

"Y—yes…" she also turned around, but her back was still visible from the window.

At some point Kyousuke stopped walking, "Oh. Komari?"

"Yes, Kyousuke-san?"

"I'll tell everyone about us tonight," he glanced at her again to show her his grin, "Prepare your heart. 'Cause this will be aweso-…"

That's when he noticed that there's a spider crawling on Komari's back. Seems like the blonde hasn't realized yet.

"U—understood! I, umm… I will prepare myself! What do you want me to do?"

"—Don't move," he cut in. "Don't move a muscle! Absolutely don't!"

"Fuee? What's wrong Kyousuke-san?"

He carefully stretched his right hand toward her back. She skipped a heartbeat when she felt the touch. She was about to move, but Kyousuke warned her not to do anything.

"Don't move," he said with calm voice.

In a blink of an eye, Kyousuke gently shook the spider from her. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched the spider crawled away.

"Phew… Looks like I did it," said him as he wiped his sweat. "There was a spider on your back, Komari."

"S—spider!? Why didn't I notice? Is it still there?" the girl tried to look on her back panicly.

"It's alright, I shook it away."

She turned at him as she clasped her hands, tears of joy are swelling up her eyes. "Fuee~ Thank you very much Kyousuke-san!"

He beamed gently while rubbing her head softly in return before he went back to check the boys, leaving the blushing Komari again. Looks like the scene just now had become a good watch for the other girls in the living room. But the one who truly enjoyed it was none other than the lady in black. Rin and Kud just went to their business as soon as it finished; they failed to notice a naughty grin on Yuiko's face, however.

…

* * *

Half of the orange sun was almost sunk when the place was finally all cleaned. There were no wild weeds left and the insides were sparkling. After working really hard, the team was now taking a break by having snacks on the other terrace that's facing the lakefront. The terrace was wider than the one at the front but a little smaller than the one over it. There were few chairs and tables on the terrace. Across the glass door to the lodge, there was wooden stairs, then footsteps that would take you to the dock.

As usual, Kyousuke would open the party.

"Thanks for your hardwork! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Ahh! It's great to relax after working so hard!" Masato exclaimed after he drank his fruit juice.

"All we did was cutting grass, idiot."

"What? Who's the idiot? Idiot!?"

"Look, guys! It's the sunset! Stop fussing and let's enjoy the view!" Riki tried to stop them.

While the others were watching the setting sun and the unending usual fights between Kengo and Masato, Kyousuke made his way back to the car without any of them noticing. Seemed like he's going to check tonight's plan's equipments before he executed it later.

However, he found a piece of paper on his bag. There's handwriting on it.

It says: 'I know your plan and I will ruin it!'

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading. Sorry for my bad English. Not my first language. So, just imagine this was written by Kud. You'll forgive her, right? Hehe.

Don't forget to R &amp; R~ They are essential to help me writing.


	5. The Ultimate Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this far! And wow, thanks for the review, AineAlouis and Anonymous_! _They meant a lot to me!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

Please R n R!

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 5: "The Ultimate Battle!"

* * *

_Though Komari and I are going out already, we still haven't told anyone about it. So, It's better to make it a grand confession instead of just telling them. Here's the plan._

_The Little Busters must be tired after cleaning up the lodge. So tonight, we are most likely will just sit around together, enjoying snacks while playing card games—which is a pretty lame way to spend the weekend at this great place. I will heat the situation with my plan, my confession to Komari. I will lead them to go to the second floor somehow, and then I will run back to the dock, set these fireworks, then use this spear to jump to the second floor's terrace where everyone was watching, then I'll confess in front of them! The fireworks would add more impact and Komari would say yes! Ah! Perfect!_

_Why would someone want to ruin my perfect plan? And who?_

Kyousuke was still standing next to the car, dumbfounded by the piece of paper in his hand. Out of his curiosity, he flipped the paper only to find another writings on it.

'I'm going to make you confess casually!'

"CASUALLY!?" he was shocked, his entire body was trembling and sweating, "Such… Such malicious intent! Just who the hell…!" suddenly, realization struck him like a thunder, "Could the sender be one of my precious Little Busters?"

Yes, he always does things with style which sometimes becomes really absurd, but all that is in order to make them more interesting and fun. The possibility of there's someone in his little group who hates his method is very thin.

He understood that.

Therefore, he immediately shook his head, "That's stupid. There's no way they'd do that to me. We love each other! We're a family! We even go only by ourselves to this place to enjoy our weekend together!"  
"Wait…" He sweat-dropped, "So it's one of them after all…"  
Anger bursted in his heart, but his love to his best friends had cooled the blazing flame in his heart down, turning it into zeal and optimism. There's no way Kyousuke would hate them for little naught like this. As big-hearted as he is, he finally decided to change his point of view to this matter. By clenching his palm to the sky, he declared, "I'll just take this as a letter of challenge, and I accept that! Let's see who is better, unknown sender!"

… Silence…

He folded and put the paper into his pants' pocket before he closed the car's door then left the vehicle, "Wow… Fighting against a mysterious opponent who's actually someone who's close to me really burn my spirit! I'm thrilled! This is just like in a manga!"

Thus, the hero is now ready to fight the evil demon who tried to get in his way to complete the mission.

…

He returned to the terrace only to find it empty. He could see that they are now watching the sunset down at the lakefront.

The scene was truly beautiful. The sun was slowly going down the horizon. As it sank, the burning light of the sun got dim and the orange and yellow on the sky became darker. They're mingling with the light blue colour of the sky and it produced a red color. The dull color turned everything by the boundary into black silhouettes: the clouds, the joining slopes, even the trees. The shadows gradually stretched until it finally vanished, merging with darkness.

A smile was formed in everyone's face. It was such great scenery and they felt blessed to enjoy this with their best friends.

One at a time, they turned around and walked back to the lodge, following the wooden trail. The leader, who decided to stay back at the terrace, observed them as they passed, greeting him one by one, and he just replied them with a cool grin. However, he acted differently when it's Komari who walked into him. Not only a cool grin, he also gave her a wink. The blonde simply smiled as her reaction. It was dark since she was walking against the sun, but Kyousuke could easily notice her blue eyes and pink cheeks; also her white gothic loli dress and her red-white ribbons that were fluttered by the wind.

She's really pretty…

…

* * *

Darkness falls. Countless shining stars and the white moon had now sprinkled the black sky which was blue, decorated in white cloud and sun during the day. Chirping sound could be heard throughout the maple forest. It was calming, but also felt lonely somehow. The street lamps were on, giving more vivid range of view on the empty roads, revealing other lodges, pretty far from each other. The furthest, the outcasted one which was located near a mountain slope, was the one where the Little Busters stayed for the weekend.

After taking bath, changing their dirty clothes, and having dinner, the group played 'UNO' card game at the living room on the first floor. It was a perfect game to play with best friends. Few times, Riki missed his chance to shout 'UNO' when he turns in his last card and was forced to draw more cards. Compared to others Masato was more often got punished by [Draw 2] cards. What makes their UNO unique is the extra rule made by Kyousuke where the players can play a double on a symbol card.

Something other than the game had bothered Kyousuke since he hadn't find out who is the challenger. He was about to forget about the letter and consider it as a joke, until a girl's voice echoed for a suggestion. It says, "Hey, it feels so plain to just continue playing like this."

Kyousuke quickly turned his head toward the source. Turned out it was the black-haired Yuiko's voice. She grinned at the boy as she spoke, "How about a punishment game for the loser?"

"The one who come out first gets to ask someone to confess their love!" As she exlaimed, the group went bananas, especially Komari whose eyes turned white and face turned red as she trembling. It was enough for Kyousuke to determine that the sender was Yuiko who's now sitting across him, between Mio and Riki. As they clashed violent stares, they also somehow had telepathical conversation.

'So, it's you. Kurugaya. I should've known,' he smirked to hide his dismay.

'Yes. It is I who put that letter,' she shriveled her hair. 'But you know, Kyousuke-boy, I've been thinking. Maybe… I will change my mind… Maybe, I'll make you confess while doing something lewd instead…' she informed him as she licked her thin pink lips.

He furrowed his brows, 'Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, I'm just having fun~' she winked, 'and I want to find out how tenacious you are with your plan… Or will you just fall for your lust and let onee-chan decide the outcome?'

He sneered, 'you already know how enthusiastic I'm when it comes to planning something interesting! I won't lose to my perversion! Oh and by the way, how could we talk without moving our mouth? Is this sort kind of superpower?' he inquired.

…

…Silence…

…

She narrowed her eyes and smirked, 'It doesn't matter, right? Let's have this battle. This should be over in a second and then… Fufufu~'

'You wish!'

Suddenly, a loud childish voice interrupted their communication line. "Kyousuke-senpai! It's a [Wild Draw 4], and I choose red~ Ahahaha! Take that!"

"Right at the start?!" he glared.

Yuiko gleamed as if the game is heading to the ending she wanted. But Kyousuke refused to lose here. Though he had to draw 4 cards into his hand, the fire in his eyes was still burning as ever, "Your turn, Kengo." he said as he may not play any card after getting a [Wild Draw 4].

"Alright…" Kengo lays down a red reverse card. Since Kyousuke didn't have a red card, he had to draw one. He got a [Skip] red, which he immediately plays.

"Ah, you meanie!" Haruka commented. "Mio-chin, it's your turn now!"

Mio put down two cards, "It's a double [Draw 2], red-yellow. Kurugaya-san must draw 4 cards."

'Good job, Nishizono!' Kyousuke said in his mind.

"Oh, my… Too bad it's Riki-boy who had to draw 6 cards…" she claimed as she revealed a [Draw 2]-yellow.

"Eeeeeeeh?"

"Riki! Uoooh! How dare you do that to him, Kurugaya!" Masato pointed at the big-breasted girl in white tees. "I will avenge you, Riki!"

"Hahaha. But how?" the boy replied as he draws 6 cards from the deck into his hand. "Rin, it's your turn now."

The girl nodded, "[5]-yellow. Komari-chan, it's your turn."

"Alriiiight! Here goes, Masato-kun! Hyaa!"

Masato couldn't believe what the blonde had just played. "Whaat! A double [Skip]?"

"Wafuuu! I got skipped too desu~!"

"Wow! Komari-chin just got a double kill~"

Kengo peeked at the topmost card on the discard pile, a blue [skip]. "So, it's my turn again, huh? Well then…" He laid down a [0]-blue.

Next turn is Kyousuke's. He closed his eyes as if he had surrendered. However, his grin remains. "Hmph. The time has finally come…"  
"Behold!"  
He put down a [7]-blue card, "I'm not finished yet!" he put an additional [7]-green card.

He glanced at Yuiko who gazed back at her. "Not bad, boy…" she said.

'As if I'll let you win easily!'

"My turn! Yaah!"

Time goes really fast. The game went pretty intense since the players were doing their best to win. The winner is decided 1 hour later. It's unexpectedly Riki. The game itself, however, hasn't finished yet, leaving the strongest pair in the team as the remaining ones.

She caught her breath before she say, "Just give up, boy."

"No way… Heh," he brushed off his sweat with the back of his hand.

By looking at the tense scenery— a very unusual scenery where Kyousuke got to face Yuiko— Riki was struck by an idea. "Hey, about the punishment game, I think I'll just give the opportunity to one of you guys who come out first…"

Kyousuke and Yuiko turned at him simultaneously, and then to each other. "Not a bad idea, Boy."

"Riki, you're truly my best friend!" he showed him his thumb up.

Riki nodded in agreement. "This way, we could get to know if any of you guys had someone in mind!"

"Oh. I'm curious about that too," Masato agreed.

"Yes~ I wonder who Senpai loves!" Haruka marked. She put her hand on her black pajama top, over her chest. "Cou—could it be me?!" she predicted.

He blinked at her as he replied, "Well it's a secret, Saigusa."

"Ooh! Th—that makes me more curious!"

"Somehow my heartbeat raced desu~!"

"Normally no one can defeat them in any way. This is a good chance to see who's stronger between the two," Kengo claimed.

"Indeed. These two are overpowered. The only one who can beat them is themselves, or someone at their level," Mio added.

"Kyousuke, beat that woman! Show him your true strength!"

"Hmm… I do want to see Kyousuke lose to someone for once…" Rin thought. She's really interested in seeing her brother lost this time. Unbelievable.

Unlike the others, Komari watched the game very seriously. Though she somehow understands that either results would end up the same, she'd rather Kyousuke to win the last duel. However, her wish didn't seem to be granted.

"UNO!"

"Ugh…"

Yuiko only had one card left in her hand while Kyousuke had 2, a [5] red and a [3] blue. Judging from the cards she had discarded on the last 5 turns, the one in her hand is either blue or red, Kyousuke thought. It's a 50-50 situation and she has the upper hand! He gulped. There's no other way than to try one of these cards…

Kyousuke plays the [3] blue, "UNO!"

She drew new card. If it's not blue, then Kyousuke will win. Unfortunately, it is. Worse, it's a [Draw 2]-blue.

"Tch!" Kyousuke immediately received a [Draw 2]-red on his first draw, "Yes! Take thiiiiis! UNO!"

Yuiko grinned, "I'm sorry. But it's my win, boy."

"A [Wild Draw 4] card!"

Impossible!

This way, whatever Kyousuke draws Yuiko will claim her triumph because she had got rid of her cards before the auburn-haired boy.

"So now, you're going to obey me. Leader," Yuiko stood up from the carpet. However the boy kept his grin intact despite his lost, much to Yuiko's confusion. _'Why's he smiling?'_  
'Could it be…!'

***BANG!***

Suddenly, a loud sound of fireworks could be heard outside. The color had attracted everyone inside the lodge to walk outside. But for some reason, the glass backdoor was locked and won't open. The team couldn't just stay put there. They desired to watch it freely. As the fireworks continued to bloom they intended to walk around the lodge from the front door instead.

However, Haruka stopped them, "Let's watch it upstairs! There's a large open terrace over there!"

'This is… So he has planned this too…' Yuiko thought. "You are truly remarkable- Huh?" She only glanced at empty stair-steps, failing to find Kyousuke. She sighed. She's irritated that she failed to ruin his plan, but also content to see everyone so eager to watch the fireworks outside.

*Thud!*

Yuiko half-turned her head. Behind her, was a blonde who was soaked, catching her breath; her light green sleeping dress was drenched with sweat. Yuiko also noticed bruises on her knee and arm, which made her let out a sigh. She now understood that she had made light of the founder of Little Busters. _Won the battle, lost the war huh?_

"Fuee~… I'm sorry Yui-chan… I accidentally hit the step with my toes and slipped~"

_I see. It was never been a one-on-one to begin with._ She smiled at her as she patted her head, "Congratulations, Komari-kun."

Komari replied her with her soft beam.

* * *

The two finally arrived at the terrace; the fireworks were still magically blooming, giving pretty color to the clear dark sky and painted on the broad lake beautifully. It was such majestic scenery.

"Hey, look! Who's that?" Kengo stretched his arm from the fence to point at a silhouette of a man at the end of the dock.

The others followed his lead and paid more attention to the figure which suddenly rushed toward the lodge. But then, he suddenly vanished under the darkness. The group was surprised. How could someone disappear like that? It couldn't be a ghost because everyone saw it clearly.

***BANG!***

As the firework gave a faint flash, they could notice the same shadow flying towards the terrace; in the background, was the white moon and starry sky.

Tap!

It landed right in front of a certain blonde with a pair of sapphire eyes whose ribbons were fluttered as it arrived. The light from the lodge's second floor gave a clearer image of the shadow; the symbolic auburn hair can be seen as it turns around to stand. He was none other than the benefactor of Little Busters himself. He's wearing a long black cape over his black tees and pants, emitting a mysterious aura from him as it was flapped by the wind. It's as if he's the Dark Knight.

Riki shouted out of his excitement, "Oh! It's Kyousuke! That was cool! How did you do that?"

"Ooooh! Senpai is amazing!"

"Wafuu~! Sensational!"

"He's just like the Dracula…"

Ignoring their praise, he slowly walked up toward the girl. At this point, Yuiko asked everyone to take step back and make them a space. Took them long enough to finally grab the meaning of the little show. It's because they never thought the main actor would really do the penalty game. But what's more shocking was the scenery of their leader confessing to someone. It matters not though; they're delighted to see so much happiness in the romantic picture before their eyes.

"Komari…"

"Y—yes!"

Under the colourful fireworks, Kyousuke stepped forward with a red rose on his hand. He stared deep into her eyes as he handed the romantic flower and finally say the words, "Let's date."

Komari smiled brightly as she took the flower, held it close, and nodded, "Yes!"

The girl can't hide her happiness. The feeling overflows, dominating all 5 senses of hers with ease. It was pretty dark since the fireworks have stopped, but Kyousuke's face was very clear in her eyes. The rose's scent in her hand makes her breath unstable as the air which circulating her lungs feels so light. Her friends' loud cheerings and teasings turned into insignificant sound as the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her, inviting her to the group who welcomed them with joyful hugs.

Thus, the show ends with everyone's smile.

* * *

Kyousuke's grand confession had made the atmosphere even merrier. Despite being tired and all, they stayed awake until 11 PM, chatting about the happy new couple before they yawned one by one. The group finally decided to end the day, splitting according to gender before they headed to respective bedrooms.

This night was one of those nights where Komari had problem with sleeping. Her mind was still full of happiness, causing her heart beating so hard. Even the girl who's lying next to her could hear the sound. She's also for some reason couldn't close her eyes. Hence, she decided to start a conversation with her by whispering, "Komari-chan, are you awake?"

She rolled, facing her face, "Yes. You can't sleep too, Rin-chan?"

Rin nodded.

"Ahahaha~ You should try counting sheeps, then!"

"… But I don't like sheeps."

"Then how about cats?" she suggested, with soft smile on her face.

"Oh, good idea," she gaped, "… but that's not the case. I just… can't sleep."

"What is it then? Maybe I can help."

Rin struggled a bit to speak her trouble; while Komari's waiting eagerly, Rin averted her gaze away from those blue eyes, straying randomly. She can't stay like this if she wants to sleep.

So a brief seconds later, she finally gathered her courage to speak, "Komari-chan, are you sure with being with Kyousuke?"

Komari wasn't surprised; she knew Rin would ask something like this eventually. She replied confidently with a beam and a noticable blush, "Of course, Rin-chan. I really like Kyousuke-san!"

Rin stared at Komari again, "B—but… you're too good for him! He's a weirdo whose behavior is deeply affected by mangas!"

"But I like that part of him. It makes him cool~ Ehehe," she chuckled. "Don't worry, Rin-chan! I'm sure Kyousuke-san and I will be aaalright!"

The auburn-haired girl blushed, "Well, that's good to hear. Actually, I'm pretty excited about this…"

"Why is that?"

"Because… If this keeps up and you marry him in the future, we'll be sisters."

Komari blushed even more when she heard about marriage and it makes her nervous so much. Unlike her, Rin needs more time to realise how embarrassing her line she just spoke. When she finally understands the meaning, she abruptly turned her back on Komari, hiding her blush.

"Rin-chan is so cute~" she teased.

"Sh—shut up!" Rin retorted. Turns out the night is still long for her.

"Ne, ne, Komari-chin." Haruka joined the conversation. Her futon is next to Komari, so she couldn't helped to ask her itching curiosity. "Since when did you like Senpai?"

"Yes, yes! Tell us! Was it love at the first sight!?" this time, it's Kud who asked.

"Is it because he had to take responsibilities?" Mio threw out an absurd question.

"Fuaaa~! N—no! Of course that was not the case!"

"But that's logical…" Rin actually gave it a thought. "Komari-chan. Did that guy do something to you!?"

"Please give us the details," Mio added.

"No, no!" Komari shook her head. She begins telling her story after the surroundings are calm. "Well, he's always been pure-hearted, kind, cool, funny, smart, dependable, and strong. When I see Kyousuke-san smiles with everyone I feel delightful and I'm always happy whenever he held my hands or grabbed my shoulders to express his amazement on my very simple words.

"And ever since that day he helped me during the flea market [1] and said that he wanted me to make him cakes, I think that it gave me a push. I was slowly changing. Every time I see him, my heart skips a beat and I feel excited," she remarked. "I always wish to meet him everyday and for some reason, get a little disappointed if I don't get to see him at school."

"Before I knew it, the feeling grew stronger and stronger until I finally found out that, without a doubt, I like him."

The audiences were in awe at Komari's explanation.

"Flea market? Aaaah! I remember that scene!"

"I knew it," Mio smiled. "It's a good thing that we left you two alone…"

"Watching them from the rear was fun, wasn't it Mio-chin?"

Mio gives a weak smile as she nods.

"Wafuu… love seems wonderful," Kud couldn't hide her blush as she was amazed by Komari's story that she had just heard. "I wonder if it will ever come to me…"

"Eeeh, didn't you have a thing for the space idiot?"

"Fuee~ I think I've heard about it too~" Komari wondered. "Ah, yes. Sa-chan told me! She said that you're her compatriot or something!"

"Wafuuuuu! Please don't bring that up again!" Kud sulked into her blanket.

The night turned into a night that resembles one of those school trip nights where everyone couldn't sleep and decided to confess to their friends about their crush.

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the lodge, Kyousuke was still up, gazing upon the white moon from the second floor's terrace, drinking a cup of coffee. He looks as collected as usual. The moonlight makes him even more majestic. But his great image was ruined when someone suddenly covered his eyes.

"Who is this?"

No answers.

"Who?" he made a step back, greeted by a pair of big meats. He quickly understands who the person was, "K—Kurugaya!?"

She released him, "You're naughty Kyousuke-kun. You quickly noticed who I am soon as you bumped to my breasts…"

"Hmph. I'm not a man if I can't tell by those," he replied serenely. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just strolling 'round the house," she stepped forward, crossed her arms on the wooden fence, the moon was reflected on her purple orbs. Kyousuke stared at her, still wondering why she's here with him. Yuiko doesn't meddle with him as much as she does with the girls so it's only natural for him to be skeptical.

The black-haired girl suddenly broke the ice, eyes still toward the dark sky, "It's really great."

"Yeah. It's autumn after all. That's why they have the moon-watching festival on autumn."

"No, no. I'm not referring to the moon," she responded, closing her eyes till she turned at him, "I am talking about your confession.

"Sometime before we play UNO, you asked Komari-kun to help you out. When you and I had the tiebreaker, she left to ignite the fireworks at the docks you've set up. The wicks might be long enough to buy her time locking the backdoor. None would notice her since they're watching our game, eager to see one of us do the penalty. The moment the first firework exploded, we ran to the backdoor but couldn't open it thanks to Komari-kun. Haruka who had gone to the second floor would tell us to go upstairs for better view.

"The shadow at the dock was just a dummy, right? You already went ahead of us when we busy trying to look through the backdoor's glass. Later on after we moved to the second story's terrace, you jumped in front of Komari-kun at the right time."

Kyousuke just remains silent, smling while listening to Yuiko's deduction, as he understands that someone like her can easily tell how his plan B was.

"You should apologize to her, she hurt her knee when she ran back to the front door."

"I know, I know," he snickered. "Typical Komari. She locked the door from the outside and lost the key when she ran to the dock. I watched her from the roof as she ran goofily round the lodge."

Yuiko responded with a sneer as she turned her head toward the sky again.

"Huh. Dark starry sky, fireworks… It's almost like that confession."

Deep in his mind, Kyousuke compared his confession to Komari with his confession plan to Yuiko for Riki and found something in common:

Night sky and fireworks. The recognition made him felt a bit guilty, seeing how Riki now dating Rin. _Maybe she really does like Riki,_ he thought.

However, his feeling of regret slightly relieved as Yuiko broke into small chuckle, "What's with the long face? Don't worry, I'm not mad at you or anything."

Kyousuke didn't react as she continued talking.

"You're so lucky to be able to date such wonderful and cute girl," she said, "I envy you."

"Why?"

"You can do this and that to Komari-kun without her resisting… Fufufu~"

Kyousuke glanced at her with empty eyes, and then burst into full excitement as he remembers a few of erotic scenes of two lovers in a manga that makes him frantic, "Oh, y—you are right!"

"Sorry, but I won't let you do that to my cute Komari-kun."

"Hey, I'm the boyfriend!" he opposed abruptly. "Well it would be too fast anyway. We've just started going out."

"You are right," she turned around and lean her hip to the wooden fence, looking up to the sky, "...But really. I am jealous to see Komari-kun and Rin-kun… They are able to feel love…"

Kyousuke knew this problem since he knew everything in his artificial world, "Don't worry, it's only about time," he sipped his coffee, "There should be millions of men who would kill to have you. Just relax."

"Well I don't fall in love that easily, though," she grinned as she left the boy alone. "See ya' tomorrow. Enjoy your win. Make her the happiest girl in the world for me."

He watched her back until she vanished behind the door, "Huh. That goes without saying."

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

[1] Read the official Little Busters! 4-koma manga, chapter 37

a/n: Chapter 5 is posted!

Please review!~ I want to hear the readers' view on the story. Anything would be fine. Come on, don't be shy~ It's not troublesome. It's very very easy and you will boost my writing mood!

Thanks for reading~


	6. Komari vs Kyousuke's Loyal Fan Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **First of all, thank you very much for reading this far. Also, the reviewer, _That guy! _You really made my day!

Second, if you read the story then please take your time to review it. I don't mind criticism, let alone praise. If there's something I can use or do to improve my writing style then I'm going to rely upon _you _to utter it for me.

Ok, I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 5! There's another note at the end of the chapter.

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Komari vs Kyousuke's Loyal Fan Club!"

* * *

It's break time; the Little Busters are having lunch together at the crowded cafeteria as usual. Everything looks normal; the busy caféteria ladies, students chattering while enjoying their meals, but those non-Little Busters do not know that there is a new couple inside the famous group now: Kyousuke and Komari. It's the first time they had lunch together as a couple and it's still pretty fresh scenery to other members. Nonetheless, they're still able to act casually until Haruka started her mood maker job.

"Komari-chin! Since you're senpai's girlfriend, you should try feeding him!"

"Fuee~? B—but that's…"

"Oh!" Masato gulped his meal before he continued, "That'd be interesting to see! Come on, Kamikita!"

The blonde gazed at Kyousuke who's sitting next to her, still in dilemma. He gave her a wink before he remarked, "It will be fun!"

"Look! Senpai had already given you the green light!"

"Wafuu~ I'm excited to watch this!"

"Wait, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Komari-chan!" Rin grabbed her arm to express her disagreement with the others.

"Come on, Rin! I'm okay with it, you see?"

"You're acting like that because you've never been fed by a girl!" Rin claimed, jarring like a thunder to Kyousuke.

"Ugh! S-such destructive words! Right in the heart! I—it's like I'm bleeding!" Kyousuke pressed his chest exaggeratedly, squeezing his eyes. "If… If it's like this, the only way to heal the damage is to be fed by my girlfriend!"

"Uwah, that's so bold Kyousuke," Riki who's sitting beside Rin, commented.

"He's so desperate that it's sad to watch," Kengo muttered.

Mio pulled out her camera from her pocket, getting it ready. It would be a good picture because she's sitting right across Komari. On her left was the raven-haired Yuiko who's pinching a piece of meat with her chopsticks. Seems like she had something in store. She expounded, "Komari-kun, if you don't want to, let me do it."

Her statement had made the members skipped a beat. Only Yuiko herself and a certain blue-haired girl enjoyed this flow of conversation. _Oh! Oh! I—it's a netorare! [1] As expected of Kurugaya-san!_ She thought, having the camera ready at anytime. She wouldn't want to miss this moment.

"So, Kyousuke-kun," she turned at Kyousuke, stretching her arm towards Kyousuke who's sitting across her, still calm as ever. "Say aaahhnnn~"

"You make it sounds a bit too naughty…"

All of a sudden, Komari yelled. "N—no! You can't do that!"

"Oh, why is that?"

"I'm his girlfriend, not Yui-chan!" she alleged, causing havoc to Little Busters members and few other students around them. "I mean, only I can heal Kyousuke-san, right!?"

The students feel like they almost fall down. """That's the case!?"""

Yuiko grinned slightly as she retreated with awkward sensation, "Ugh, I've told you not to call me that way, Komarimax."

"Hey you gave up too soon," Mio criticized, a little disappointed.

Komari picked a piece of beef, turning at her boyfriend who's already expecting her like a hungry dog waiting for its food.

"S—say aah…"

"Aa…"

The members were watching eagerly, without even blinking. The shutter sounds also snapping wildly as Mio took the picture from every nice angle. However, she and the others were upset to see what happened next. Nonetheless, Mio still captured the photo.

"Ngg, Komari. It's my nose…"

The blonde opened her eyes abruptly, "Fuee! I'm sorry Kyousuke-san!"

"It's fine! You're already this close!" he said, trying to calm her. "But please don't close your eyes when you're feeding someone…"

"Ok! I'll try again!"

This time, Komari successfully score it in his mouth and everyone at the same table cheered her. She had done it once before they officially go out, but this today there are so many people around them and it made her very conscious and nervous to repeat the same move. Nevertheless it was such a blithe scene, which marked their relationship has stepped up a level. Komari should never have difficulties in feeding him ever again.

…

* * *

Humans are social creatures. They live together, communicating with each other through talks and chats. Information fly pretty fast from one person to another. It gets faster depending on the importance of its contents and the technology makes it even faster. It only required seconds for someone to get in touch with others who lived miles away or even better, to transmit a data to the whole world. Such smaller scale like a school is not a problem at all.

It only takes 10 minutes to cover the whole school with the rumor about the new couple. Some of them were happy, but most of them can't just take it easily. Being the most popular boy at school makes Kyousuke earns numbers of admirer, which of course are dreamy girls that can only wear a grimace on their face and grind their teeth and cried, seeing their beloved has finally chosen a girl to have a closer relationship with. Of course this hatred turned into mischievous deeds, unleashing their anger toward the lucky girl who has stolen Kyousuke's heart.

Just this morning, Komari found 13 thumbtacks in her indoor shoes, which she threw into the trash bin, while wearing a smile. She's that kind of girl who will never show her woe to anyone. She had to bear heavy feelings in her chest in exchange, but she's okay with that. After all, these heavy feelings are instantly gone the moment an auburn-haired boy greets her with wide grin.

"Mornin'!"

"Good morning Kyousuke-san~ and Riki-kun, Masato-kun, Kengo-kun!"

"Aha~ It took a second for you to realize us three here…"

"That's how love should work Riki," Kengo commented. "It makes you focused solely on your beloved mate."

"Wah! Is that true Riki? Does this mean you'll not focus on me 'coz you have Rin?"

He shrugged, "Haha I guess it works differently on people. But it seems Kengo is right if we're talking about Komari-san. Just look at her just now~ it means that there's so much love toward Kyousuke!"

"Well, I'm Kyousuke-san's girlfriend now so... I guess it's only normal to show more affection," Komari responded, blushing. "Ne, Kyousuke-san?"

Kyousuke squeezed his own uniform, "Y—your words just now make my heart skipped a beat…!"

"Re—really?" Komari asked with sparkling eyes.

"Ough! This sensation is new to me, but I like it!" he clenched his fist, and then gave her a thumb up. "And of course it's normal to show your affection toward your boyfriend! That's what genuine couples do!"

_Ahaha. I wish Rin has the same idea as Kyousuke… _Riki thought, sweat dropping.

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Ah, the bell. See you at lunch break guys. I have appointment with my home room teacher," Kyousuke bid them farewell as he run, leaving the 4 classmates.

"Well, shall we go too?"

On their way to class, shoulders of countless girls bumped Komari harshly, while glaring at her with vicious eyes. Of course, she replied them with bright smiles and apologies, much to their unyielding anger. These had come to her best friends' attention. When break time comes, they're surrounding her, wanting to give her a hand. However…

"Nothing happened. I was the one who bumped them! Ehehe~ I'm such a klutz, huh?" said Komari, hitting her own head softly, while slightly sticking her tongue out.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Komari-san! They are glaring at you on our way back!" Riki claimed. "We have to do something about this."

Masato agreed, "Riki is right! We can't just stay and do nothing! Lemme' punch them in the face!"

"Masato, they are girls… You can't punch girls in the face."

"Oh, you're right Riki."

"How about we tell senpai and let him do it?" Haruka suggested.

"Even if it's Kyousuke, a man cannot punch girls in her face…" Riki rejected, followed by the purple-haired girl's nod.

"You're right Riki-kun…"

Kud raised her hand, "Then I'll do it, desu~! I'm female, but quite strong, you know!"

"No, you don't seem to have enough muscle, Kud-o…"

"Wafuu~…" she turned at Riki with puppy eyes, "Naoe-san?"

"Ahaha, no, Kud. No violence, okay?"

"You're right Naoe-san…"

This time, it's Kengo who talked, "More importantly, before we do anything, we should identify who attacked Kamikita and why they did so."

"True," Riki nodded; "then I'll go find them. I still remember one or two faces," he remarked as he turned around, heading to the class' door. But just before he could take a step away, his childhood friend Rin tugged his cuffs to stop him for a moment.

"I'll go with you too," said she, enough to convince Riki that she also should come with him. Rin is the closest friend to Komari; it's only natural if she demanded to join Riki's hunt out of her anger alone.

Komari couldn't say a thing as she watched her two best friends walked away from her desk, heading toward the door. Normally, she'll stop them from confronting the culprits, but she understands that she cannot just let this problem keep happening to her. It's heavy for her having to rely on her best friends again.

While she feels weak for being unable to fight back herself, hope suddenly comes— from the window.

"Hup!" he landed his feet on the floor successfully and stood up. "Yo, guys!"

"""Kyousuke!"""

"Senpai!"

Riki and Rin who almost reached the door ran back to the group as they saw the leader appeared, walking toward the blonde's desk.

"Komari," she patted her shoulder, looking at his girlfriend who's holding back her tears. He grinned, "Don't worry, okay? I've taken care of them."

"""Ooh!""" everyone shouted in awe. They're very impressed with their leader. In spite of him acting childish and all, he can also be a caring, mature boyfriend.

The curious Kud stepped closer to Kyousuke, looking up at him, "D-did you punch them in the face, Natsume-san?!"

"Haha. Of course not, Noumi," he beamed, followed by Kud's notion. "I only talked to them!"

"So why did they do those terrible things to Kamikita?" asked Masato.

"They're actually not a bad people; they're just being envious to Komari."

"Ooh! So the ones who attacked Komari-san were your fans!" Riki guessed.

Kyousuke stared at Komari, who was taken him back as she adjusted her eyes at his, looking determined. There's this feeling in her heart, which telling her that it is wrong to just not taking action on her personal matter. She felt she couldn't just rely on her friends after all. The mixed sentiment got stronger and she finally decided to stand up and made move, leaving the Little Busters at her desk.

"Komari-chan!"

"Guys, leave it to me," said Kyosuke with a grin. "It wouldn't be looking good if we confront a group of girls with full power."

The Little Busters nodded. They could grasp what Komari was planning and agreed that Kyousuke himself is more than enough to finish this problem. Rin was originally unable to accept the idea of letting Kyousuke alone. As Komari's best friend, she wanted to give the culprits a beating for doing rascal things. But soon enough, the group looked at each other, started a conversation, and convinced her to stay.

Kyousuke had just taken a step outside the classroom while Komari was already 2 classes away from him. Such distance was no problem for him, but something interesting happened before he started running: Komari was once again again bumped by a group of 3 girls, hard enough to make her fall down to the floor. Their ties' colour was telling that they're seniors. He was extremely angered by the scenery he witnessed, but he decided to hold it back and watched her from afar. _It looks like Komari is talking to them, no. Apologizing. She's just too nice to people, huh?_

A girl of the trio shoved Komari's chest violently, causing her to hit the wall by her back, wincing in pain. Other students just pass them and do nothing but watch. The view was actually too much for Kyousuke; he wanted to cut in, but he once again clenched his fist, holding his anger back when he noticed Komari's flaming eyes. _She's still in! You can do it, Komari. I believe in you! With all of her might, the famous girlfriend fought the trio with her words_. She looks unusually serious this time; even the furious enemies were gradually softened.

Moments later, the trio left her, walking toward Kyousuke's spot without knowing that he's been standing there watching the whole scene. The girls ran at him, looking deppressed.

"We'll stop."

"We won't intimidate Kamikita-san again."

"Can I trust you?" Kyousuke asked nonchalantly, the girls nodded in sync.

"… Actually, we're glad that it's her. She's… Perfect for Natsume-san."

"Yeah. We will be cheering you two from now on…"

Kyousuke smiled gently. A nice sensation came from his chest for he was glad he let her fight on her own. Otherwise, the outcome might be different. He already tried to stop his own fan clubs, but they still bully the cute blonde. The same thing might happen again had he decided to butt in to their quarrel. Turns out she can handle it very well, far better than what Kyousuke had it mind. The weak airhead Komari had just cleared the trouble all by herself and even turned her haters to like her. It's almost too amazing!

"Komari!"

"K—Kyousuke-san?" she gaped; surprised to see the auburn-haired senior, running down the empty corridor, approaching her energetically. After giving lot of efforts to defend herself, her body felt heavy with cold sweats as side effects. His coming would really help her stand on her feet again. She was immensely happy about it. She was about to take a step closer to him when her right foot hit her own left heel. Komari would've been falling pretty hard if it wasn't for Kyousuke who swiftly caught her, welcoming her with his chest.

The girl looked up to his eyes, "Thank you Kyousuke-sa-… Fuee?!"

She couldn't finish her line after the boy wrapped his arms around her. He also brushed her beautiful hair before he commended her. "You did a good job, Komari."

"Y—yes," she answered, blushing. It was a bit too intimate and there are a few students coming and going through the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I thought they'd back off if I talked to them yet they still take you on…"

"It's fine~ What's important is that they told me that they will stop now."

"I know, I know." Kyousuke stopped his hands before he took a step back. "Let me make it up to you. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Not yet…"

He smirked. The boy suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her with him toward the stairs, heading for the cafeteria. The blushing girl was more than willing to follow him anywhere. Students around them were watching with various expressions — some of them are cursing them — as they descended the stairs, but they didn't care. They just kept walking with their hands joined.

"Ugh, that girl…! How could Kyousuke-senpai fell for her!?" one of the spectators said. "She and her fake smile! She must be using black magic or sort kind of witchcraft!"

"I'll kick her in the ass if she's alone later, are you guys with me?"

"Totally! I'll do something very nasty to her! Bad enough to always be her nightmare!"

Another girl's voice suddenly cut in, "I would prefer not to do that."

"Wah! I-it is Kurugaya!"

The black-haired girl stomped the floor, leaving a pretty huge crack. She daggered a glare at them, causing the sense of nauseas to the girls, "If you guys somehow ignore this warning and mess with them… You're all dead."

"Hiii!"

Just like that, those girls scattered away from Yuiko in fear. Nobody dares to take her head on. She's invincible. Even those hardcore Kyousuke fans couldn't do a thing against her. Retreating is the best choice for them.

Yuiko watched the couple from behind as they vanished to the first floor. Minutes later, she found them enjoying a picnic lunch together at the schoolyard under a tree. It was a fancy looking one. Kyousuke brought a bottle of cola with him and a bag of sweets. The black-haired girl showed a smirk as she stepped away from the window, leaving for her class.

* * *

It was a nice lunch for Kyousuke and Komari, however, time flies fast as they enjoyed it. The bell has rung and they cleaned up before finally leaving. They wouldn't want to get yelled at by the janitor for littering.

"Komari, tomorrow I'm skipping school. I'll leave early to take the morning train to Tokyo to for job interviews."

"Fueeh~" she frowned. "It was such important matter and I haven't made you a good luck charm..."

"Hahaha. It's okay!" he smiled.

Komari suddenly tugged his sleeve, halting him from walking. Kyousuke took a glance at her sulked, yet are full of hope blue eyes. After they turned at each other, she touched his cheek gently only to surprise the boy who has stared deep into her sparkling blue eyes. Then, the blonde tiptoed as she leaned forward, giving her boyfriend a peck on his cheek.

"Good luck, Kyousuke-san," said she with radiating smile.

"…OK," he replied. "I will do my best!"

A brief seconds after that, she flushed. She can't believe she had just kissed a boy, even on his cheek. If this was Komari before she met Little Busters, she probably won't have the courage to do it. It took an amount of fortitude for a girl to do such action toward a boy who's older and not even a family. She must have affection deep enough toward the Kyousuke. The boy himself looked so delighted as well seeing that huge grin of his. It's like he had just gotten a million yen.

"So... T-that would do as charm, right?"

"Totally! Plus, achievement unlocked!" he vigorously clenched his fist.

"Eh?"

"It's your first kiss to me!" blood rushed to Komari's head as she realised that it was indeed her first kiss. She inherently covered her face with her tiny hands. _Haha. She's too innocent_, Kyousuke thought.

Nothing special happened after that, the day was over. At night, the boy prepared the documents he needed for his interview and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kyousuke got up early to catch up with the morning train. He took a quick yet clean bath, brushed his teeth, sprayed his cologne, and wore his suit. It only took him 20 minutes to do all that. He didn't even had a chance to bid farewell to the Little Busters, either to his sister or his girlfriend. It feels a bit lonely when he left the dorm and no one sent him to the gate. He could onlysigh. It's still 4 in the morning; he should not expect anything.

However, he's wrong again.

He had just trespassed the gate when suddenly a voice calling him. "Kyousuke-saaaaaan!"

"K—Komari?"

She rushed at him goofily. Watching her running with her light blue pyjamas through the gaps at the iron gate makes him having weird sensation of caution because she looks like she can slip at any moment.

"Kyaaaah!" she slipped, falling flat to the ground.

"Komari?! Are you alright?"

Kyousuke was about to jump back again, but she has already back on her feet to stop him. "I'm alriiiiight! Please wait there, Kyousuke-san!"

With bruises on her legs and dirt on her pyjamas, she continued her way to the gate until she finally met a pair of ember eyes. It was a bit dark, but they still can see each other. She caught her breath for a moment before she pushed her hand through the gap of the gate and spoke, "Please take these, Kyousuke-san. They will help you in your trip to Tokyo!"

Kyousuke attentively grabbed her hand. He received a small bundle of cloth with a long loop of strand on its end. There's a label sewn to the cloth, saying 'For Your Happiness and Safety!'. Kyousuke can spot slight cuts in Komari's hands; looks like she had just made this hours ago. _She didn't sleep to make me this charm, even though she had smacked my cheek yesterday as substitute, h_e thought, reminiscing the scene after lunch with Komari yesterday where she smooched him on his cheek. After accepting the charm, Komari conveyed a plastic bag with her other hand. The contents, sandwiches, are visible from the outside. "And this is for your breakfast. You haven't had any, right?"

_Komari, you really are..._

The auburn-haired boy put the charm around his neck, grinning. "Thank you very much, Komari. This really boost my spirit!"

"Yes!" she returned his smile, "Please take care, Kyousuke-san."

"Roger that!"

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

**Note: **[1] _Netorare: _A genre for a story where the intent is to cause an emotion of **deep jealousy** or distress in the reader.

Yes. I decided to revise the fic, erasing the Kyousuke x Yuiko moments. I felt like it's still too soon for them. Well, if you're interested I can make you the alternate route where Yuiko escorts Kyousuke to Tokyo. But I won't post it here. It'd be on my deviantart and a forum called 'holylolikingdom', the scanlator team for Little Busters! manga.

Anyways, aside from the broken English, Yuiko, and OOC-ness, I honestly think the story's pace was too fast and I need to fix it. If I do, it will take quite a long time for the next chapter. How do you think guys?


	7. One Amazing Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this far. I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 6!

Please do review after you finish reading.. I want to liven up this this fandom of this **awesome anime/game** and review will be very very motivate me! So, I'm counting on you in order to be a better writer!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 7: "One Amazing Day"

* * *

Kyousuke's journey to Tokyo was normally harsh and tiring. It usually takes him almost quarter a day to reach the city since he always goes there directly by foot. He never bothers to try taking a bus or train since he can't fork out much money from his wallet. Nonetheless, he still does it over and over again. The boy loves adventure; walking for 4 to 5 hours really grants him an unusual experience he might not get if he were to take transportations. However, today is a bit different. He somehow managed to get the money he needs so he can take the morning train. It really comes in handy because the company, which he applied to, will only interview him if he arrives at 7 AM. Had he not gotten his hands on that money, he will never able to make it.

It took him an hour from the dorm to reach the train station's ticket booth. Tired as he is, he still has to bear standing, waiting for his train to come. It's ridiculous how there's no single bench to sit at the platforms. Sure, this is a small town with only a few populations, but the mayor and his staffs should have paid a better attention to such important facility. They must have been neglecting this station for quite a long time. As a result to their bewilderment, not only Kyousuke, but also many of other passengers are suffering muscle pain on their legs.

After keeping his stance, fighting the cold morning and aches in his joints for 15 minutes, he finally hears the operator's announcement from the intercom about the train's arrival in 5 minutes. With that, a mass of passenger walks closer to the track and gets themselves ready to walk into the car. They wouldn't want to miss this train. It's the only one, which is destinated to Tokyo this morning.

The white-colored public transport finally comes with an indiscreet blare of its horn, making loud engine noise as it enters the station's rail, slowing its pace down, and make another whiff sounds as it stopped before it opens the door, allowing the passengers to walk into the train.

Kyousuke was lucky enough to be able to sit. He can now stretch his legs, resting his sore muscle, replenishing his stamina. It was only last for a moment though. As the train arrives at other stations, it became more and more cramped that the auburn-haired high school student can no longer see the middle-aged man who was sitting across him. Kyousuke was really amazed to see so many people at such early hour. This scenery is rather new to him, who always travels to Tokyo by foot.

As he hears the train's unrelenting clickety-clack on the floor, Kyousuke's mind wanders. Observing his surrounding isn't fun anymore. He runs his hand under his white shirt, pulling out the charm he received from his girlfriend, playing it with his fingers. _Huh, that girl… Haha_. He grinned, reminded by her sleepy yet cheerful face an hour and a half ago. Not only that, he also prompted about the 'event' in the afternoon the day before. He coursed his finger to his cheek, touching the spot where the blonde had attached her lips on for a short moment.

Few minutes later, the train finally stopped at its destination: Tokyo, one of the busiest cities in the world, Japan's capital city.

Kyousuke quickly rushed out of the train, weaving through the swelling crowd, dodging left and right to avoid getting stomped. It took him quite a while until he finally made it outside the station. It's almost 7! He increased his pace the moment he sneered at his watch. Luckily, he already has the address – which is not too far from the station — in his mind, so he can head toward the company's office building with more ease.

It's a sunny day in Tokyo, but the atmosphere is pretty chilly since it's almost winter. Nonetheless, Kyousuke doesn't really feel the cold air. Hot breath is circulating in his lungs as he hastened his tired legs, reducing the cool pressure around him.

He subsequently arrived at the building. It's a typical tall office building, with many visible windows. Without further ado, he stepped into the building, heading to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. My name is Natsume Kyousuke, I have an appointment with Takahashi-san."

The receptionist woman raised her glasses, staring at Kyousuke's messy appearance before she run her hand to the telephone and pressed the numbers.

_Phew. I made it somehow_. He put his hand under his neck, touching the necklace charm over his thumping chest.

…

* * *

Back in the town, the Little Busters are having a math class. The sunlight goes through the window, illuminating the silent room vivaciously. It was pretty normal no matter how you see it, but no, there's a bad girl who does not pay attention to the teacher. This particular girl doesn't even have her eyes on the blackboard but to the clock before she gazes upon the clear blue sky outside the window. Her mind wanders miles away from her body, flying far to the east where someone dear to her is struggling to find a job. 'Kyousuke-san's interview should have started 1 hour ago… I wish everything goes well', she clasped her hand, praying devotedly. She closed her eyes, turning her concentration solely to make wish wholeheartedly.

A few seconds after that, the teacher called her. Komari, not offering the teacher even her tiniest bits of scrutiny toward her lecture, is proven by the fact she had called her several times to answer the question on the blackboard. The fact that Komari was ignoring her only made her angrier.

"Kamikita!" she yelled, for the second time.

"Fuee~! Y—yes!?" she panicked, abruptly crossing her arms on her desk, and accidentally rolled her pencil to the floor.

She let out another yell as Komari picking her pencil up, "Out! Stand at the corridor!"

"Waah! Ye—yes!" she stood, walking past a couple of her classmates who's staring at her and stopped by the door. She tugged her yellow sweater's sleeve, looking at the teacher before she bowed, "I'm sorry, Sensei!" Bam. She slid the door close after she stepped out of the room.

"Haa," she let out a sigh. "I forget that I am still in class…"

"Yaaho, Komari-chin!" a girlish voice she knows very well suddenly echoed throughout the corridor.

"Haru-chan~ Morning!" she greeted her back.

Saigusa Haruka peeked into the classroom, and then to Komari again. "Why are you not in the class? AH! I KNOW!" the purple-haired girl put her hand on her chin as she stared at Komari, grinning; by all means, it was to tease the blonde. "You also forgot your homework, don'tcha gurl?"

Komari chuckled dryly, sweat dropped. So Haru-chan is punished for not doing her homework…

"Welcome, fellow player!" Haruka patted Komari's shoulders. The girl with pigtails could've sworn that she's hearing a RPG-ish BGM as Haruka spoke. "It's a boss battle! We are the front liners, and we're fighting against The Game Master, Shukudai[1]! Aincrad need us! We need to fight for our freedom! We don't have that much of free time to do our homework, right!? Right?!"

"Fuee~ But I'm not…"

"Enough with the small talk! Come on! Join my party!"

「Haruka (LV 45 Warrior) is inviting you to join her party」

"Well, a—actually I uh…"

"Now, now. Let's go~!"

"Kyah!?" Haruka grabbed her hand; pulling it in order to force her to spend the rest of their punishment together with her. Komari's red-white ribbons were fluttering as they ran. Had the Disciplinary Committee's chief is on duty, she'd punish them real harsh! Because running in the corridor is dangerous and disturbing! Even with that information, Haruka keeps pulling her to the stairs, descending it before they head to the schoolyard.

They finally arrived at some part of the schoolyard where a black-haired girl with yellow ribbon on the side of her head and unbuttoned collar is waiting at her sidewalk café. She stared at the girls, "So you bring someone with you today."

"Yes, Anego!" Haruka saluted her.

The sexy girl stood up, smirking at the blonde, circling her as she observes every detail of her. "Not bad, not bad at all," she expressed. "She's one fine lady. Good catch, Haruka-kun."

"Hehe~ Good morning, Yui-chan…"

"Ugh," Yuiko hung her head. She cannot believe that Komari would just ruin her build-up like that and she's a bit disappointed by her, but there's something more important to her. "I already told you…"

"Not to call me 'Yui-chan'!" she suddenly groped Komari's well-sized breasts from behind, causing her to yell in high-pitch and fuee-ing wildly as she felt her squeezing them. "This is your punisment, Komarimax!"

"Kyaaah! S—stop it, Yui-chan~"

"HUUUH? You're asking for more, aren't you?"

"Fueee~!" Komari let out another yelp, unable to bear the sensation she got from Yuiko. She's struggling to get out of her clutch, but it's futile. Her weak muscles won't provide her much power to fight back. Moreover, it's Yuiko whose physical strength is above most of the students in school and almost level with the strongest Masato and Kengo.

"Uh-oh. This is very erotic, alright!" she took out her phone and capture the lewd moment with her phone's camera. "I'm sure senpai would love to see this!" Haruka blurted. "Now, may I join? Yahaha~!"

Yuiko gave her a wink, much to Komari's piling distress. It was a harsh day for Komari.

…

Few minutes later, they finally stop groping and touching the poor Blondie who almost passed out. She would never have thought they are going to do those kinds of things to her. She still can feel their vulgar touches on her chest. "You two are such a bully..." is all she can say. She's just too pure to badmouth her best friends.

"Huh," Yuiko wiped her nosebleed with the back of her hand. "This is one of the best moment in my life… I shall cherish it forever."

"Aaah, Komari-chin's boobs are so squishy~ I will never forget the sensation I've just experienced!" said Haruka, now touching her own breasts. "If my size is as big as those, maybe I won't let my hands off of my boobs! Yahaha~!"

Komari laughed along Haruka. Though she has just got harassed sexually by them, she doesn't feel mad at all; she is delighted instead. For normal women with natural big breasts, getting them groped by other people – even though those people are their best friends — will definitely anger them for giving them the unbelievably arousing feeling and sometimes muscle aches. But Komari is not one of those women. She's not a pervert either. She has her own code, her theory of cycle of happiness. She's most joyful to be able to make someone happy, and this contentment has granted her the power to demolish any unnecessary hard feelings.

The trio enjoys the snacks, Kimchi, and tea that the class-skipper Yuiko served.

"By the way, how is it with Senpai? Are you happy?"

Komari nodded thoughtfully. "I am!" she answered, letting out a cute chuckle with reddened cheeks afterwards. "It's a bit lonely without him today… If you guys weren't playing with me, I might feel sad! Thank you, Yui-chan. Haru-chan!"

"Waah… Even though we have just messed your boobs up, you're still happy…" Haruka remarked her amazement.

"You're a pervert, Komari-kun," said the real pervert herself.

"I—it's not like thaaaat~!"

Yuiko sipped her tea, "That boy is really lucky to get you as his girlfriend… Huh. If he's about to do anything bad to you, don't hesitate—"

"— To welcome him with open hands."

"Fuee~? If it's bad, then I should run, no?"

Yuiko replied her with a nonchalant stare. That is when something comes into her mind and it's more fundamental than Yui-chan thing. "Komari-kun, I have a question…"

Despite her noticing a serious tone in Yuiko's voice, Komari still returned it with an honest smile, "What is it, Yui-chan?"

"Speaking about Kyousuke-chi… What are you gonna do if your boyfriend got his job?"

"Fuee~? Of course that will be amazing!"

"No, I mean…" Not only Yuiko, Haruka also puts her serious look on. Seems like she understands where this conversation will be going. "We are talking about Natsume-brother getting a job in Tokyo. Won't he move there in order to save the transportation money?"

"…!" Komari was speechless. She never had, and might not think about it if it wasn't for Yuiko who brings the topic up.

"Are you ready to go down a long distance relationship with him?"

Silence fell on the trio as Yuiko waited for an answer. It took Komari a moment until she blinks before she opened her lips. "Y—yes! I'm sure we will be alriiiiight! Ehehehe~"

Suddenly, the school bell rang, alarming Komari and Haruka to go back to their respective classroom, "Ah, the bell." She stood up, followed by Haruka. They were about to start walking when they realized that they left Yuiko alone.

"Yui-chan?"

"Go on without me."

"But it's a bit too cold here… You should go with us," Komari requested.

"No, I'm alright," she refused.

"You're not even dressed properly!" Komari pointed at Yuiko's revealed cleavage.

The black-haired girl looked up at her. She immediately understands that this blonde girl is really concerned about her. Yuiko can easily tell by seeing Komari's calming blue eyes that she won't leave her at this place no matter what. So, instead of putting more efforts to convince her, Yuiko decided to put aside her ego and go along.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

"… Tell me about your passion."

"I'm passionate almost for everything!" Kyousuke claimed vigorously.

"'Everything', huh… Interesting!"  
"Alright, the interview is over. We will inform you about the result at 3 this evening via email," the interviewer stood up, followed by Kyousuke who took the offer to shake his hand afterwards.

"I'll be looking forward to work with you, Sir," He said, smiling, as he feels good about the interview.

Usually, companies give the result right at the end of the interview and Kyousuke would try another on his list until he gets a job. However, this company seems to take the test to their account. Since the outcome is still not clear, Kyousuke can't just go apply for another like he always does.

Without any destination in his head, Kyousuke walked out the company's front door and decided to stroll around Tokyo to kill some time. The scenery of a busy capital city is very different from the town he came from. It's already past rush hour, so he can see a better view of the streets.

He can't help but to take a liking to the city.

* * *

"_Itadakimasu!_"

"""Itadakimasu!"""

Back to the school, the Little Busters are having lunch together at the cafeteria as usual, for the exception of Masato's meal that has caught Riki's attention because he usually has a katsudon instead of a vicious-looking red food in his bowl. "Masato, I've been wondering… what is that you're eating…?"

"Hehe. This is the new menu, mapo doufu."

"Eeeh? We have such menu? It somehow looks…" Riki gulped after he stared at the helpless tofus that seem screaming under the red liquid. "… Edible enough."

"It's rare to see you pick something other than meat," Kengo said.

"Eh? This is not meat?"

"Retard…" Rin scoffed.

"… They made it clear enough in the menu that the name of the food is _mapo doufu/__mapo_ _'Tofu'_," Mio cleared.

Masato touched the tofu with the edge of his spoon and gets a gentle impulse on his finger, "AAAAH YOU'RE RIGHT! THIS IS TOFU! WHAT SHOULD I DO? I WANT MEAT!"

"Don't worry Inohara-san. Tofu is very good for your body desu~" Kud who's sitting across him said. "They have good amount of protein! It can work as a substitute for meat!

"The only difference between tofu and meat protein is that you have to eat more tofu to meet the recommended dietary protein levels. In fact, every 100 g of tofu yields approximately 17.19 g of protein. To get the protein benefit of 150 g of lean meat, you should consume 290 g of tofu!"

"Wow, Kuu-chan! You're amazing!"

"Kudo-ko! From now on, I'll call you the tofu master!"

"Alriiiight! There's no problem with tofu then!" Masato exclaimed before he spooned the tofu along with the sauce. "Oh! Delicious!"

"Indeed there's no problem with tofu…" Yuiko murmured. "But _mapo tofu_ is exceptionally hot."

"What are you talking about Kurugaya? This is…!"

A brief second after that, Masato's face flushed.

"Masato… your face is red…"

"Uwah, Space Idiot is being space idiot!"

"… hmmmmm GYAAAAAA HOOOOOOT HOT HOOOOOT!" Masato literally breaths fire from his mouth as he screamed.

"Masato-kun! Here, drink water!"

He gulped the water down in an instant, but still unable to shake off the terror of the Chinese cuisine, mapo tofu. It was such strong spice.

"UAAAGH IT'S STILL THERE!" Masato cried.

"I'll go grab you a milk!"

"I'M COUNTING ON YOUH PSYCHOTIC MARACAAAS!"

"Yahaha~ leave it to Haru-chin!" Haruka stepped off of the table to make one of the most notable phrases in history of hollywood movie industry: "I'll be back!"

"JUST GO, NOW!"

"Yahaha~" She wandered off from the table with her usual happy face.

"Wafu! Hang on there, Inohara-san! Faito, faito, faito!"

"Fight, fight!" Komari followed after Kud's cheering.

Meanwhile, the curious Kengo picked the tofu with his chopsticks, "Just how bad is it?"

He instantly shocked with bloodshot eyes as it enters his mouth. "AAAAAGH!"

"Here comes another idiot…" Rin sweat dropped.

"Why did he do that…"

"HEH, NOT BAD, KENGOOOOOO!" Masato said to Kengo who's sitting next to him of the table in the middle of his screaming.

"MASATOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT HALF-BAD EITHER!"

"Haru-chin's back! Eeeeeeh!? Now Kengo-kun is also in pain…!"

"Give me that milk!"

"No, give it to me!"

"But I only have one white potion here… and this is the last one," Haruka showed them the box with 'milk' written on the cover.

"Tch. There's no other way, then…"

"Indeed! There's only one way to solve this!" Haruka exclaimed, thrusting the straw to the box and slurped it down.

"""WHY DO YOU DO THAT!"""

"Ah~!" she wiped her mouth with her arm. "I'm thirsty, you see! I made a big effort to get this milk! I deserve it!"

"BUT YOU GET THAT FOR ME!"

"You know, you can always fight fire with fire…" Mio mumbled.

"Hm, that's rather clever," Yuiko agreed.

"That maybe true… Let's give it a try…" Masato digged a spoon of mapo tofu, and then another, and another.

"Woah. That's crazy…" Riki said.

"Then I'll also finish my own meal…" Kengo sat back calmly. He still looks struggling to bear the sensation of mapo tofu, but his expression is getting better as he eat his katsudon.

"Hey, this is actually pretty delicious…"

"That's true…"

"Haha~ good thing all ends well!" Komari said.

* * *

Later on that night, Komari went to her favorite place: the rooftop. It's cold, but she feels the need to come here today. Seems like Yuiko's question about Kyousuke's moving out has really caught her attention. _Am I ready for a long-distance relationship?_ She asked herself as she gazed upon the starry heaven.

"Oh, you finally come."

"…" Komari turned around, looking up to the water tower. "Fu—fueeee!? Kyousuke-san?"

"Hup!" he landed perfectly. He smirked as he dusted his shirt off while stepping closer to his girlfriend. "I had this feeling that I might run into you if I come here and wait tonight. I was right."

He stood in front of her, looking down at her face and venture deeper into her sapphire orbs, "We are connected after all."

The girl skipped a beat. His words mesmerised her for a moment there. His brushing on her head only makes things worse for her. She can now feel her blood rushing to the top of her head. She's so red that even Kyousuke could notice the hints although they're not well-lit.

"Hahaha! You are blushing to your ears!" he teased.

"Fueeee~! Uh, this is…! You know…!" she panicked and trying to cover her face but Kyousuke stopped her hands.

"Don't conceal it. You look really cute like that."

"Ky—Kyousuke-san…" they stared at each other. He can see himself on her huge sparkling blue eyes and the same thing goes for Komari too.

"By the way, I have a lot to talk about! It was an amazing day!"

Kyousuke told her his day vigorously, about how he enjoys the train, about how he meets his favourite manga's, _High School Revolution's _author somewhere on the street, and got his autograph. It was such amazing day for him and he had so much fun, unlike his usual tiring boring job-hunting. In spite of being unable to shake her concern about Yuiko's question off, Komari listens to him thoughtfully, smiling when he told funny moments and frowned a bit when the situation got troublesome for him.

"And… In the end, I got rejected…"

Komari turned at him with gawked eyes before she frowned, "Oh, my... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Guess my charm isn't helping at all, huh?" she smiled wryly, hugging her legs.

Kyousuke half-turned at her after he reached the charm that's still hanging on his neck under his shirt, "Hey Komari."

"Yes?"

He grinned, showing her the writing on the charm, "You wished me 'Happiness and Safety'. Now, look! I'm here with you in one-piece! Your charm is totally spot on!"

His words just now brought a big smile to Komari's face. Her charm does work 100% after all. Kyousuke is back safely and he went through memorable moments that day. The fact that he got rejected only means that she'll have extra time to talk to him regarding that matter, which lead to her cycle of happiness theory again.

"Oi, Komari... You're smiling too big... I know you're happy that your charm works fine, but..." he frowned, almost shedding tears. "I GOT REJECTED... AGAIN!"

She smiled even bigger before she consoled him, "What's matter most is that you have done your best effort! After that, no worries! It's only about time~ I'm sure you'll be alright on your next try!"

However, her happiness is tarnished as Kyousuke filled her with his future plan. He wiped his tears away with his finger and then spoke as his expression got serious, "... and when that happened... I think I will have to move to Tokyo..."

"Fueh!?" Again, she peered. For the second time, it's her boyfriend himself who gave her the surprise word. She gulped as Yuiko's question once again lingered in her mind. Komari can't help but to think that the fact Kyousuke told her at the exact moment might probably means that he will do the worst possible decision for her. Her blighted chest sunk back as her worry grows, causing a sad scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, because it just came to me this morning and I've made my decision."

"T-that means..."

"We won't get to see each other so much..." Kyousuke continued himself. "If you are not okay with that, then... I won't do that. I won't move."

Not hearing the words 'break up' has relieved Komari deeply. She doesn't wish to end her relationship with him. She loves him, but he only left her with two options. Komari completely denied the first one which he had just told her. It will be very selfish of her if she chooses that option. So, without thinking, she made her call. "I am okay with that!" Komari put her hand on his. "A day without seeing Kyousuke-san is very very lonely... but I will do it!"

"Moving to Tokyo will help you cut the transport expenses so it's the best choice for Kyousuke-san. You shouldn't be concerned about me..."

Kyousuke was taken aback. He ran his other hand to the blonde's; the girl also moved her hand to the boy's, filling the gap between their fingers as a response. It's such romantic gesture and she can't believe he'll do it this soon. It would be lying if Komari said it doesn't make her happy. Chilled as she is, she also feels awfully blissful at the moment. The euphoria exploded when the Little Busters' leader said, "Of course I'll be concerned. You are my girlfriend. I want you to be happy."

"I will come every weekends to see you," Kyousuke tightened his grip, much to Komari's surprise. "I will also bring you souvenirs or sweets."

She shook her head, "You don't need to spend your hard-earned-money for me like that... To be able to hear your voice through phone, to see your face from pictures you send, or chatting via emails are enough for me."

"You sure?"

She nodded, pulling their hand to her chest as she leaned her body towards his shoulder. Such strong words has encouraged her to express her feeling towards him even more. In spite of her chest pounding like it's about to blow, she doesn't regret it. She likes the sensation and so is the tranquil boy. There's no way she'd do this if she doesn't love him. Though this kind of intimation is new to them, they still enjoy the feelings they have now and believe that they will do it numerous times in the future.

The pair left the rooftop after conversing for another hour with their hand linked to each other.

…

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

[1] Shukudai = Homework


	8. Little Busters, Shine in The Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san! I will do my best not to disappoint you~

Well, here goes chapter 7! Please review after you finish reading... onegai desu!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 8: "Little Busters, Shines in The Darkness"

* * *

The quiet transition from autumn to winter is not a bad time at all. It's a time for protecting and securing things. People also use this short opportunity for making sure they have got in as many supplies as they can. It's always nice to gather everything you possess as close to you as possible, to store up your warmth and your thoughts and burrow yourself into a deep hole inside, a core of safety where you can defend what is important and precious and your very own. Then the cold and the storms and the darkness can do their worst. They can grope their way up the walls looking for a way in, but they won't find one, everything is shut, and you sit inside, laughing in your warmth and your solitude, for you have had foresight.

Today is one of those stormy days. It's only 3 weeks away from winter and the weather is giving in to the season. The sky is dark since the black cloud is covering the warm sun; the wind rages on, the sound of the falling rain hitting the roof is as if they're rocks instead of water: loud and heavy. It was so heavy that it's strong enough to break a school window and blow away roof tiles. Naturally people and animals will just shut themselves in their house to avoid the rain; that's what Kyousuke and his Little Busters do. Well, more like, they're trapped in their respective dorms with other students too.

Due-to this malevolent rain, the school is forced to stop any activities until the sky is clearer with friendly weather. That's why the students seem happy to be trapped in their dorms, though sometimes it gets scary when lightning struck. Nonetheless, the boys enjoy this free holiday thoroughly in their second base camp.

"Sodas and snacks are here!" Kyousuke barged into Riki's room with Kengo.

"YEAH!" Masato shouted. Kyousuke and Kengo made their way to the center of the room, putting the sodas by the studying desk. "Good thing we got a chance to stock up our surplus at the convenient store yesterday!"

"It's all thanks to Kyousuke who informed us that there will be storm today," Riki added.

"Well, it was only by chance I passed by an electronic shop downtown two days ago when I accompanying Komari," Kyousuke explained. "We stopped to watch—"

"Were you two on a date?" Riki teased.

"What? Is that weird?"

"No… it's just... you know. New?"

"Well we ARE a new couple," he retorted. "Ahem. So the television at the display showed a weather forecast program and explained that there will be huge storm and it will last long. I thought we'll need supplies since we don't get the time to evacuate ourselves."

"It's quite disappointing that the school didn't warn us at all yesterday…" Kengo muttered. "What if this was a greater danger than storm?"

"It doesn't matter now, right? They've given us holidays!" Masato responded. "It is nice to go through a school day without going to school! We don't have to do homework or listening to teachers! Haha!"

"Well, you never seem to do any in normal days…" Riki commented.

"That's that," Kyousuke said, suddenly has an A3 paper on his hand. He rolled the paper on the floor, "Let's play this!" It was a picture of a football field, drawn and colored with crayons.

"Oh, soccer!" asked Masato, "Huh? Where are the players?"

"Here," Kyousuke tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and folded it so it can stand with two edges. After that, he tore a tiny bit from the edge of one of the pages. "This is the ball."

"I see. So we will have to push the players to 'kick' the ball, huh?" Kengo asked. "But how do we play this? We can't be playing altogether at the same time, right?"

"Hn! That's why we'll play it like battleship game! We take turns to move the players and kick the ball. In a turn, each team gets to move 3 of 5 of their players and kick the ball if they're in possession.

"We have to decide who'll move the players and who'll kick the ball."

"So one acts as a manager and the other as the player, huh?" Riki muttered.

"True," Kyousuke nodded. "Ok, now let's decide your partner with janken!"

After Kyousuke explained the gameplay and the rules, the boys pulled back their own hand, before they yelled, "JAN- KEN!" They threw their hand to the center.

"So, I'm with Masato; Kengo with Riki."

Masato slides toward Kyousuke's side and Kengo moves to Riki's. They made another 9 players from the notebook and arranged it on the board.

"Game start!" the leader exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rin's room, the Little Busters ladies also assembled. Unlike the lads who wait the storm ended by playing games together, the lasses go through with it casually by having a tea party with cakes and snacks. Mio served the tea while Komari brought the snacks and along with good tea and snacks usually comes good chatting material. Nevertheless, they eventually arrived at a silence and there's only one topic that comes into the mood maker's mind.

"So, Komari-chin, how far are you with senpai?"

"Fuee~!" she startled, "W—what's with this question Haru-chan… It's embarassing…"

"Komari-san, tell us! Eto, eto, purease terr us desu~" Kud said in broken english.

"Hm. Tell onee-san. Have you guys tried french-kiss yet?"

"French-kiss?"

"What, you don't know french-kiss? Ah, so you haven't done it yet. Good, good," Yuiko said, nodding thoughtfully. "I still get my chance to claim your first then!"

"I don't know about french-kiss, but I have kissed Kyousuke-san, so it won't be your first Yui-chan!" she responded, followed by Haruka and Kud's amazement.

"WHAT!?" Yuiko retorted in total disbelief of what she had just heard. "Damn you, Natsume-brother!"

"To think that Kamikita-san can also make bold moves," Mio mumbled.

"But Mio-chin, it's natural for a girl to kiss her boyfriend, you know! The fact that the pure Komari-chin can make bold moves means her relationship with senpai is flowing really good and healthy!" Haruka theorized. "And I bet Komari-chin always acts lovey-dovey in front of senpai nowadays!"

"Fuee~! Th—that's…!"

"Wafuu~ Haruka-san is like a pro desu~"

"Yahaha~ I'm the master of love!" She claimed. "By the way, where did you kiss him Komari-chin?"

"Well... that's," Komari is sputtering. It looks like the topic is too embarrassing for her to handle. But after being pressured by her friends' curious stares, she finally spoke up again, "On his cheek..."

"_WAAAAAN!_" Haruka yelled as she comically dropped to the floor to express her disappointment. "Then it doesn't count! Your lips are still virgin!"

"Fueeee? B-but it took all my courage just to do it!"

"It doesn't couuuuuunt! Yahahaha~" she teased. "Ah, how about the other couple in our group?" Haruka sneered at Rin with teasing eyes.

"Ooh, indeed," Yuiko fixed her sight to Rin who's sitting across her. "Though, I honestly don't think they are brave enough to do bold moves."

"Wh—what?! Are you underestimating meee?!"

"Ooh! Tell us how far you are with Riki-kun, Rin-chan!" Haruka pointed at Rin. "I'm interested because in terms of time, you and Riki-kun won against senpai and Komari-chin! You should have got more experience than Komari-chin!"

"Some logic you have there…" Mio commented.

"So, Rin-chan! Tell us! And just so you know, your accidental kiss with him at the beach doesn't count!"

"Whaat!?" Rin blushed, as her mind brought her back to a flashback of the scene where she fell on Riki, so conveniently that their lips connected. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling for the two since they also hit each other's teeth.

"Hehe! I remember that one!" Komari said.

"I still have the picture."

"Wah! Wh—why do you bring that thing!? Give it to me, Mio-chan!" Rin stretched her arms toward Mio who's sitting next to her, trying to grab the photo. However, Mio bent her body away from her, giving the photo to the half-quarter Russian. "Pass."

"Wafuu~!" Kud received the photo. "Uwaah~ Rin-san's lips are planted on Naoe-san's a second affer thish, rite?"

"Youuu! Give it to me!"

"Wa—Wafuu~!"

This time, Rin successfully get her possession of the photo. "Khhhh!"

_*SPLATT!*_

"""KYAAA!"""

All of a sudden, thunder struck; a blackout followed after, causing havoc in the girl's dorm. A sudden blackout is annoying, but for most of girls, it's rather terrifying. Light suddenly taken out from your sight and you lost your vision of your surrounding. Usually weird thoughts also come coincidentally in your mind, causing false visualisation in your own mind and the sound of the storm just make it even worse. Girls and their soft hearts wouldn't be able to bear with the pressure for a long time if they're by themself. Luckily, the Little Busters are always together.

"Fuee~ I can't see a thing~"

And there's also this luckiest girl who actually enjoy this kind of pressure. She's so happy that her violet eyes are shimmering in the dark.

"Kyaah! Wh—whose hands are these? S—stop~" Ufufufun~

"Uwah?! S—someone is entering my armor!" Ufufufun~

"Wafuuuuuh~! T—that's ticklish desu~!"

*Gasp* "…Pervert…!"

"I won't let youuuu!" Rin's voice echoed throughout the pitch-black room as she move towards Mio with attempt to stop the pervert culprit from carry on her deeds. However, the ponytail girl can only grab a thin air in her hand and fell to the same fate as her friends. "Hyaaa!" Rin let out a cute yell as she felt a naughty breeze blown into her right ear.

"I…" the figure behind her muttered, "…I can die happily now…"

"Then die!"

***SLAM!***

Suddenly the door is opened violently. The group was forced to stop with their activity as they paid their attention towards the loud sound with their eyes narrowed to adjust themselves with the sudden strong flashlight coming from the exit. They could also catch a glimpse of a long purple hair and a fierce pair of golden eyes.

"It's Nee-chan!" Haruka jumped, hugging her calm older twin sister, Futaki Kanata, who pushed her away gently a moment after that.

"You guys are bothering the neighbours! Lower your voice! I get countless of complaints!" Kanata proclaimed, tilting her wrist to divert the flashlight elsewhere, away from the group.

The Little Buster girls look at each other under the same thoughts. The sharp Disciplinary Committee Chief can easily figure out what are they going to ask. So instead of hearing their request, she refused first. "No! I'm not joining this little party! I need to study!"

"Wah! Nee-chan can read our mind!"

"Come on in, Futaki-san," Komari said. "We have delicious snacks and cakes! It's good to drift away from studies and have fun with friends sometimes~"

"F—friends?" Kanata responded, in a confused tone. _Since when did we become friends? _she thought.

"Kanata-san… Reading in the dark is bad for your eyes!" her roommate, Kud, approached the twins as she desperately advised Kanata, with intention of bringing her along. "And it's much much better to get through this storm together desu~!"

"Kudryavka…"

"That's right, Nee-chan! After the storm wore out, you can go back to your studies!"

"I don't have any problems with you joining," Yuiko agreed.

"Me neither," Rin supported.

The girls kept urging her to join them with Kud and Haruka pulling her wrists. She knows she can't reject them anymore.

"Aah," she started with a sigh. "Fine… Just until the storm ends, okay?"

"""Yaaaay!""" Haruka and Kud shouted joyfully at the same time.

"OK, let's celebrate Nee-chan's recruitment with a cheer!"

"With a cheeru!"

"Recruitment? Hey, Haruka. Are you talking about me joining the Little Busters?!"

Haruka smiled ear to ear at her, "What are you talking about, Nee-chan?"

"I'm not joining Little Busters," Kanata stated clearly.

"Ahaha~ I see," Haruka sweat dropped.

* * *

The blackout also happens back at Riki's room. Normally, anyone would stop playing board games since they could not see a thing without lights, but these boys are keen on playing the unexpectedly tight paper-football match where the score is still level in spite of having played for about 40 minutes.

"Ugh… THIS JUST WON'T END! I cannot see the ball!" Masato yelled his frustration.

"That's the challenge, Masato! If you just randomly push your players, you might not get to score and waste our turn!" Kyousuke replied.

"Could it be we're playing without the ball, all this time?" Riki pointed out.

Kengo agreed. "It does seem so… I can't sense the ball at all…"

"Maybe I made it too small…"

*Beep*

Suddenly Kyousuke's phone beeped, indicating that he had just received an email. He opened his phone's lid and smiled after he'd seen the sender's name on the center of the screen, "Ah, it's Komari!"

_(^,^) Kyousuke-san~ xD_  
_Is it blackout over there too? :(_

"Oh, apparently it's blackout at girls' dorm, too." Kyousuke told the boys.

"Aah. Could it be that the lightning has struck the power station?" Riki guessed.

"We can't do anything if that's what happened," Kengo murmured.

"That's right…"

_Yeah, it's blackout here too.  
__Is everyone alright?_

***BEEP*** Again, his phone toned.

_We're alriiiiight~! :)_  
_But it's so dark here~! Please come over here and comfort me! I sho schared desu~! There's something on the ceiling desu~! Kyaaa it's crawling towards me! Komarin beaaaam! We'll do our best not to make fuss, rest assured._

"What. Is. this…?"

_I can't think anything but your face... I wish we could be 'together' in this chronic darkness: embracing, kissing, licking, and doing all that kind of things, in this aphotic space on a broad heaven called bed. Yes… Do me! Do me with all your might! Do me like there's no tomorrow!_

"KOMARI!?" Kyousuke was so shocked; enough to get him standing on his foot, flustered by the email he has just received.

"Uwah! What happened, Kyousuke? You're heavy breathing!"

He stiffly turned at Riki who has just asked him, "N—nothing! No worries! Everything is fine!"

***BEEP***

Kyousuke quickly opened the lid.

_Uwawawa! I'm sorry Kyousuke-san._  
_Everyone is okaaaaaay~! We're having so much fun! _  
_We will be happier if Kyousuke-san does everything I previously sent with Riki-kun!~_

"…"

"Kyousuke? What's wrong with your eyes? They are empty like dead fish's."

The senior student wandered his eyes from the screen to the asker.

"… Riki…"

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeh!?"

* * *

"Hm. Perfect cover," Mio nodded; proud of her work, but her hands were still slightly shaking after losing her possession of Komari's phone to Rin.

"Wafuu~ that's so much fun! I wonder how Kyousuke-san ish feering rite nou desu~"

"Fufu. I'm sure he's delighted."

"Indeed, that stupid brother of mine is probably going to believe those messages," Rin, instead of siding with her brother, was supporting Yuiko instead.

"So, he'll come here and comfort Komari-chin?" Haruka said, bringing up her part of false message.

"Yes! And he'll do 'that' in front of us," Yuiko added.

"—With Naoe-san?"

…

…

"I HAVE TO STOP HIIIIM!" Komari abruptly texted him, "Fuee~!? No signal?! Fuee~n what should I do? What should I dooo~?" She panicked.

Then, being unable to bear her concern over bothering her boyfriend with her friends' mischievous deeds, she rushed out of the Rin's room.

"Komari-chan!" Rin shouted.

"I wonder if she's going to go to the boy's dorm…"

"Crossing to the boy's dorm under this weather and power outage? That's dangerous!" Kanata stated, standing up from the floor and grabbed her flashlight with the intent to look after Komari. However, she didn't get the chance to step out of the room when the situation is getting worse.

**CRASH!** Suddenly, the window in Rin's room was crushed, letting the abnormal current of rain into the room along with violent gale, cold atmosphere, and girls' screaming. It blows every thin things, scattering them across the room. The rapid change of situation has made the girls stopped chasing after the runaway blonde to worry about themselves for a moment; enough for her to distance quite away from them.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Thanks for doing beta as always, PRONTO3000. Thank you for reading until this far.


	9. Under The Golden Sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, Chichiryutei and Aaron Jaeger!

Well, here goes chapter 8!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 9: "Under the Golden Sky"

* * *

"Is this the end of the world?" Mio mumbled, looking at the awful storm through the broken window where the violent gale enters, swirling the girls' hair like a flag.

"Move, Mio-kun. It's dangerous to stay here," Yuiko pushed Mio and Rin alongside everyone to go to the dark corridor. They can at least breathe easier there. However, it's not good to stay idle. The storm looks getting worse and worse, water starts to leak and seeped on the walls of the dormitory.

"Even with a good water drainage, the water still makes it to the wall… This is not good," Kanata muttered. "I must warn everyone."

"Let me help you, Nee-chan!"

"Me two desu!"

"No. We only have one flashlight and walking in the dark is dangerous. I have to do this alone," she declined.

A brief second after that, Rin's neighbours walk out of their rooms. It's easy to tell that they're concerned of themselves and Rin who's living next to their rooms after hearing the loud sound of broken glass, "What happened?" one of the girls asked.

It was Kanata who responded to them. "You guys stay away from windows and doors! Stay in the corridor! Do not enter your room!" then she turned at the Little Busters girls, "You guys too! Stay together until the storm pass."

"Futaki-san, take me with you!" Rin yelled out just before Kanata leaves. "I must find Komari-chan!"

"Right… there's also Kamikita-san, huh?" the older of the twin sighed. "But you can't walk in the dark. Do you have flashlight or at least candles?"

"No…"

"I have one in my room!" Kud rose her hand slightly.

"Okay, I'll leave Kamikita-san to you guys. We will go together to Kudryavka and my room," Kanata cleared. "Kurugaya, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Hm," she nodded calmly. It's formidable how she can still keep her thoughts together despite the dire situation around her. Unlike the others, Yuiko doesn't seem to have the slightest fear in her eyes.

"Now, let's move!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The boys' dormitory was more or less in the same condition as the girls'. The Little Busters boys are already standing at the corridor along with other students. Good for them, the dormitory leader already informed them about the first things to do in case of the storm goes bananas. And everything moves even quicker when he announced that the storm might get worse.

Out of curiosity, Kyousuke and the others slip through the boys, intended to have a talk with the dormitory leader.

"Yes. It's going to get worse," he affirmed. "For now, all we can do is stay away from windows and pray."

"I see…"

"Make sure not to go near windows, Natsume-senpai. Apparently, I just heard a glass broken at the girls' dormitory."

"At the girls' dormitory!?"

"Y—yeah…"

"Tch," Kyousuke quickly grabbed his phone and make a phone call to the resident of girls' dorm who comes first to his head.

"…Come on… answer it…"

_"Yes, Kyousuke?"_

"Rin! Are you alright? I heard the storm broke a window there."

_"Yes, apparently it's my room's window,"_ Rin stopped for a moment as she heard Kyousuke's shocked wail. _"It's okay, though. None of us are hurt."_

There was some reassurance to be found in her words, which has made the older brother let out a sigh of relief, however at the same time also felt anxious on why his sister's tone doesn't seem normal. Kyousuke could tell that she is in a hurry at the moment. Is she in the middle of a run? But what for? Running in a blackout is dangerous because you can't see what's in front of you. Hence, being sharp as he is, Kyousuke could have guessed that there's something other than the broken window, something more serious.

"Rin, is there anything else happened over there?"

_"…Well,"_ Kyousuke could hear her gulping, _"We are looking for Komari-chan…"_

Uneasiness fills Kyousuke's chest instantly the moment he heard the name of the blonde emerge over the phone.

_"Kud and I have been looking everywhere, but we still can't find her."_

"Did she say anything before leaving?"

_"…Ah that's right! Seems like she's really going to your place."_

"You can't be serious! Why would she do that?! Hello, Rin? Rin!" Rin is not helping Kyousuke at all. She only made him even worrier since he can't reach her again with his cell phone. He understands that nothing would change if he just waits and doesn't do a thing. There's an urge from deep inside his mind not to stay at his spot and to make a move in order to ease his misery.

* * *

"My battery is drained…"

"So what are we gonna do now, Rin-chan?" Kud asked.

"We are going to the first floor again. Komari-chan has to be there."

Kud nodded obediently, following Rin who takes the lead with the flashlight in her hand.

"Komari-chaan, where are you?"

"I wish Strelka and Belka are here… they'll be a great help…"

"That's true…" Rin agreed. It's indeed logical to use dogs for tracking down missing people. Especially the trained ones like Strelka and Belka, which often assisting the disciplinary committee members. "Can't you get them somehow?"

"I guess they're taking shelter at the school's lockers; my voice won't reach them from here…"

"I see…" they were about to take turn to the stair when suddenly Rin's flashlight spotted a figure, running towards them in tears.

"""Komari-chan!"""

"Kyaaaah! Ghooost!" she ran down the stairs, miraculously not slipping to her feet with that pace.

"Komari-san, stoooop desu! It's us desu!"

"Come on, Kud!"

The duo descended the stairs and found the blonde proned to the floor a few meter from the stairs. It's still amazing for her to make it that far, since she's extremely clumsy when it comes to physical exercises.

"Komari-chan! You alright?" Rin carefully flipped her body and shook her back and forth.

"My head~ I can see stars~ Fueee~" then she fainted on Rin's arms.

* * *

"So you've found her?" Kyousuke released a sigh of relief, taking a step back from the boy's dorm's entrance door. "Good job, Kud, Rin."

_"Yesh!"_

"That escalated quickly," Masato commented.

"As expected of Kamikita."

"More importantly, all seems well over there." Riki added.

"True."

Masato scratched the back of his head, "So… what are we gonna do while we wait for the rain to stop?"

"You mean storm," Kengo corrected.

"Well since we shouldn't enter our room and are forced to wait at the corridor like everyone, we don't have much options…" Riki expressed.

"Booriiiiiiiing~ Kyousuke, any ideas?"

His looks on his face were unexpectedly serious. "Since this might be our last time together… let's make confessions about our secret we never told to each others."

"Wh—what are you talking about, Kyosuke… that's so gloomy." Riki stammered.

"I'll start," Kyousuke stated. "I… actually…"

The trio gulped, watching his somber face made them somehow agitated. What kind of confession Kyousuke would make? They thought.

"…Am really into lolis."

"""WE ALL KNOW THAT ALREADY!"""

"Is that so? I thought you guys might confused since I'm going out with Komari and all," he blinked nonchalantly. "Well, can't help it then. You're next Kengo."

"Hey, you're cheating!"

"I don't know that you lot have already known this humiliating fact!"

"Tch, fair enough." Kengo grumbled before taking a deep breath and let it go. "I… always… wish I could spend more time with all of you…"

"I see," Riki said. "Well, me too!"

"Same here," Kyousuke nodded thoughtfully.

"Yup. Definitely!" Masato grinned, "Okay! I'm up neext!"

The muscular guy turns his head to the right then to the left, looking anxious. Seems like he wants to make sure that they are sitting pretty far from other groups. "I'm actually…" he whispered, "Looking for a girlfriend now."

Silence comes across the circle, for they had just heard such embarrassing yet shocking truth about Masato, whose life is only about training his muscles and eating. Something like his love life has never flashed into their minds.

"I don't know how to respond that…" Riki muttered.

"I thought he's always all about muscles, but… I was wrong," Kengo said.

"This is interesting! Love matters are always intriguing!" Kyousuke smirked. "So, other than maids, what type of girl do you like?"

"Other than maids, huh? Maybe someone who can make me bento everyday!"

"Someone who cook, huh? That's rather normal…"

"Are you sure it's not someone who has bulging muscles or six packs?" Kyousuke teased.

The only girl Masato could find to imagine Kyousuke's question were the ones from the Little Busters. In his dull mind, he created a picture of them having formidable muscles like he has. _Rin, Saigusa, Nishizono, Kamikita, and that small Kukko, becomes muscular… It would be like…_

_"Wafufufu~!"_ Kud tensed her huge muscles. She's much taller than she actually is and her arms are so huge that her uniform seems about to rip. _"With this, I can beat Inohara-san with ease desu!"_

_"Yahaha~"_ This time, it's the purple haired mood maker who comes to his dumb brain. _"I'll lend you a hand, Kukko! Two muscular arms, ready to smack him down!"_

_"Let's do this, Haruka-san!"_

_"Take this ultra hyper dimensional jab, you Space Idiot! Hyaaa—!"_

"—No, no, noooo! Th—that's scary, alright!" Masato managed to snap back to reality just before his own imagination knocks him out.

The trio laughed at him wryly.

"So, you're next Riki," Kyousuke pointed out.

"Do I really have to…?"

"""Yes!"""

"Fine…" He cleared his throat. "I'm actually…"

He blushed, "…Quite ecchi."

"""HUH?"""

This is definitely a shocker to the boys. They always thought that Riki is a sincere good boy with no bad intention in his actions._ No, no, no, no, no! Why did I say that? _he thought. Actually Riki himself doesn't understand why he decided to choose that option. It's like someone is playing with his mind, picking the choice for him to advance to new scenes.

"Sorry, what I was gonna say is—"

"Riki!" Kyousuke patted his shoulder. "It's normal for boys to be ecchi."

"Kyousuke…"

"But it's shocking to find out that you're that kind of person… cause I thought you're a girl."

"HHEEEEE?!"

"I actually wish for that." Kengo agreed.

"EEEEEHH?!"

Masato also went with the flow. "So, _yaranaika? [1] _Hehe!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Riki heavily rejected.

* * *

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong Mio-kun?"

"I don't know. I suddenly feel like I should not stay idle here," she closed her eyes tightly, frowning. "Something crucial must be happening somewhere at the moment and I just missed it!"

"Nee-chan! Welcome back!" Haruka stood up, "So how was everyone?"

"They're fine. A-chan and the disciplinary committee members also helped me out, so it went pretty fast," Kanata explained. "And I heard the storm is going to stop at anytime soon."

"Really?"

"Wafuuu~!"

Just like Kanata said, the storm stopped the moment the sun rises on the next day. Students inside both dorms scattered out to the park. At first they felt the atmosphere is refreshing since they had just come out from the cramped, muggy dorms' corridor. The Little Busters finally gathered again under the tiny drizzle, the remains of the storm. The sun shines brightly behind the moving black clouds, creating a beautiful golden sky. If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm. The scenery they're enjoying right now will forever remains in their hearts as their prize for waiting patiently.

The little busters were chatting, smiling, and teasing the target man Masato as always. Meanwhile there's also a couple that is slightly on distance from the group.

"I heard you were trying to go to the boys' dormitory," Kyousuke asked, reminded by Rin's phone conversation.

"Yes…" she affirmed. "I could not reach you by phone, so I decided to run there. But then I got lost in the dark and also saw frightening things…"

He stayed focus on the topic, "You know it's dangerous to run in the corridor, a corridor without any lighting at that. What if you slipped or stepped on a thumbstacks? Or worse, hit someone?"

"I… only want to clear up misunderstandi—"

"—You shouldn't go that far over something stupid like fake messages..." Kyousuke interferred. "That was unnecesarry and rekcless."

Kyousuke's words took her sight down to her feet. "I'm sorry for making you worried, Kyousuke-san," she sneered up at him under her bangs, "Please don't get angry at me..."

The boy couldn't handle watching those troubled eyes of hers that are plastered under his nose. His feeling of disappointment and anxiety instantly vanished as he felt at peace. He runs his hand towards the top of her head; he rubs her soft blonde hair – somehow still unable to tidy the single antenna with the other strands— as he speaks, "How could I get angry over my cute caring girlfriend?"

The color of Komari's blush was blend in the color of the orange sunlight. It stays like that for a couple of minutes, as she's unable to shake off her happiness and relief after Kyousuke made it clear that he, by all means, never have a grudge on her.

"Just don't do thoughtless things that might put you in danger. Who knows what will happen to us if one of us di—"

Just before Kyousuke could finish his lines, a wave of water suddenly struck him and his girlfriend from the side.

"Uwah… now I've done it…." Haruka muttered, "Sorry Senpai!"

"You're open! Take this!" Masato kick off a puddle on the ground, splashing them towards the purple haired girl.

"Kyaaaah~ I'm all wet now! Taaake this!"

"Wafuu!"

"Aaah, I'm sorry Kudokko!"

Watching from not too far from the splashing-water war, with blood dripping down her nose, was Kurugaya Yuiko.

Kyousuke sighed and just watching the little busters playing with water in joy. He's happy to see them, but somehow also troubled. It's a perplexing mixed feeling. "To think that this kind of life will only last for a moment until we finally scattered away to go down our own path…"

"Haa… It's depressing," he mumbled, smirking. "Well, we can't stop time, can we? Let's cherish every moments before _that _happens."

Komari replied him with a sincere stare. _That's right. Kyousuke-san is a senior and will be graduated next year. That's why he has that look right now, and I'm sure beneath his face was a pretty heavy feelings. Kyousuke-san who's always been around us; his time with us is very limited as winter is right in front of us. I will do my best to make his remaining time with us worth living!_

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

[1] Yaranaika? (Japanese language): Shall we do it?  
Go search 'yaranaika face' in google. Hahaha

A/n: This has to be the worst chapter I've ever posted. Therefore, I sincerely apologize.

Well, this should be the end of the first part of this fic. We'll be moving on to second part. On the next chapter where things are getting more difficult for this lovely couple and the little busters.

_Parts? _Yes. This story has three parts. We'll get into that as the story goes on.

Thanks for reading. Please do review~ I don't mind getting critics. But please kindly not flaming me..


	10. Book 2: To The Party!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain). This chapter is the beginning of Part 2 out of 3.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, Chichiryutei, and my beta PRONTO3000! It's a bit weird to receive double review from my beta but it feels good, so it's fine. Hahahhaahha. I'm sorry for ending the first part in such boring fashion. It's not something I've planned...

Well, here goes chapter 9!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book II**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'To The Party'

* * *

_The sun struck insistently down across the world below,warm,slightly burning but gratifying, driving the calming spring breeze as it danced on a wide field of sunflowers, the very symbol of the season that fully bloomed, creating a happy impression just by watching them from distance. __In spite of them having no expression, people could tell that they are smiling towards the clear blue sky, which broadly lies upon them with puffy white clouds._

_Not too far from the field, was one solid tree. The sun makes its leaves so green as if it is shining by its own. And then, under the shadow of the twigs and rich leaves, sit a lone blonde on a picnic mat wearing a white, lolita dress that was concealing her legs entirely. __Sometimes, the wind will flutter her long red-white ribbon along with her ponytail and she will stop from preparing the food until it passed. __The woman was relieved since she somehow makes it to serve the bentos just before two figures – a man and a little girl — appear before her. __The man had a baseball bat sitting on his shoulder and a mitt, which was hung to the stick._

_The girl looks really similar to the woman. Her face's features are pretty much the same, if not for her blazing ember eyes. Her blond hair was long enough to put into two pigtails on the back of her head._

_"Mama~!" the girl runs toward the woman, and then jumps at her welcoming embrace._

_"Mari-chan~ Are you having fun?" the woman beamed._

_"Yes!" the girl exclaimed._

_"It was only a bunt, but I hit the ball once! Teehee!" Mariko was expecting her mother to praise her, and yes, she gets what she wanted, which makes her laugh in bliss._

_"Fuee~ that's wonderful! It's never been easy to hit your aunt Rin's ball!" it was drawn on her face that she was really impressed by her blonde daughter, even the man who's still taking off his shoes – before sitting on the picnic mat — was smiling._

_She gazed upon the auburn-haired man, "Seems like you inherit Daddy's baseball skill~"_

_"Hahaha! Mariko is my daughter after all!" he grinned before moving his hand to pat Mariko's head._

_"If it stays like this, you can make it to the **koshien!** [1] I'm sure you can!"_

_"Yes! Aim for the **koshien!**" she agreed, yelling out her cute voice — throwing her short child arms over her head._

_"That's the spirit! Papa will be there to train you everyday until you reach your- our dream, Mariko!"_

_"Hm!" she nodded, "I'll be counting on you, Papa!"_

_A chuckle fell across the mother's lips upon witnessing her little but happy family, smiling as they talk to each other._

_It was such a heart warming scene and their surrounding just makes it even warmer:_

_The vast yellow field of moonflowers, lying across of them; the green leaves and grass, giving out a nice, earthy odor; and the sound of cicadas, the very sign of this warm season, has sent the woman's thoughts far away from her body._

_"Komari," his voice snapped her back to reality; her usual catchphrase could be heard as the father continued, "We're ready to dig in."_

_"Mama, spacing out is bad~!" she warned, not being bossy, but merely caring about her mother. Komari giggled at her daughter's action. __Mariko is always been like that and Komari has already gotten used to being told by her; if it's ordinary people, they probably would get annoyed for getting mouthed by a kid, but Komari is not one of them. __Whenever Mariko reminds her, she would return it with a warm smile that can only be offered by a mother._

_After eating the bentos together, Mariko went to the moonflower field, running here and there, sometimes waving her hand to her parents at the picnic mat from her spot. __Most kids around her age might have preferred to take a rest after playing baseball, but Mariko seems to have an enormous physical energy, which her mother lacks of._

_Watching their daughter having fun in the sea of moonflowers makes them happy. It's a kind of happiness only parents understand. Pure, but passionate. And usually, this typical scene brings out every wonderful feeling from their heart._

_"Kyousuke-san," Komari calls her husband's name in the softest manner possible as she hugs his arm and lean herself towards him, gaining his smile upon turning at her, "I love you."_

_The smell of her fruit shampoo entered his nose as he sniffed in, rubbing her hair gently._

_"Me too, Komari," he replied, kissing her on the forehead._

* * *

**…Always have; always will…**

* * *

Komari woke up in her room with bloodshot eyes and was greeted by the white ceiling. What follows after was a mild, wet sensation on her forehead. She moved her hand to the source and found a cloth, damp in warm water. Komari realized that she was now lying on her bed in her dorm room by herself.

_Ah, that's right. I caught a pretty bad cold yesterday after building a snowman with Rin-chan and the others._ She monologued as she recalled her memories. And then, it stung her head a bit when the image of her dream – which is already vague by now — comes to her mind. It's already in the distant but she's still able to feel her heart pounding at the same pace as the her inside the dream.

_It feels more like a memory than a dream…_

The blonde was startled when she heard her bathroom door opened, a purple-haired girl entered her field of vision. She's Sasegawa Sasami, Komari's caring roommate.

"Komari-chan, you're awake,"

"Feeling much better now?"

"Yes!" without thinking any further, she responded with a smile.

"Thank you for nursing me, Sa-chan!"

Sasegawa Sasami makes her way towards the sick girl and took a seat on the side of her bed. She picked the cloth up, touched Komari on her forehead, her neck, and then to her own forehead.

"Thank goodness. The fever seems to be going down." she assured, "Nonetheless, you should stay on your bed until tomorrow morning. It's almost New Year, so it's gonna be a cold night."

The blonde smiled, "I'm very lucky that you haven't left the dormitory yet, Sa-chan~"

The softball team captain swung her head, hiding her blush from Komari. Though they're alone in their room, it's still quite embarrassing for her to be called with that nickname.

"I'll replace the cloth with a new one before you go back to sleep again."

The nodding Komari calmly slid down to her sheet, giving a signal to Sasami to put the cloth on her forehead again. As she does so, Komari managed to peek over the window, watching the white flakes of snow falling. The sky was dark, but they're still visible anyhow.

Time goes irrepressibly fast. The long holiday have already started today so most of the students are already going home this morning since they prefer to spend their long holiday on their respectivehome. Unlike those normal students with normal bond of friendship, the Little Busters planned to make one farewell party tomorrow.

...

* * *

In the next morning, Sasami was already awake and ready to leave when Komari sat up from her bed, holding her reddened face with her palm.

It's easy to tell that she doesn't look any better than yesterday. Seems like her all-night sleep had no effect whatsoever.

"Komari-chan, you probably should go see the doctor…"

"No… I must attend the party…" she muttered. Seeing her unfocused eyes which looks like they're spinning, Sasami placed her hands on Komari's shoulder and take a better look at her.

"Don't worry, I'm alriii… aaah- aah—"

"T… hee!" she sniffled after letting out a womanly sneeze.

"Fuee~"

"That's it. At least I'll take you to the infirmary before I go home," Sasami tried to pull Komari by her arm, but she doesn't budge from her bed.

"Komari-chan, this is serious. Please come with me to the infirmary!"

"But… but…"

***Knock knock***

Sasami peered at the clock hanging on the wall before she walks to the door mumbling, "Who's coming at this hour?"

It's still 7 AM so it is indeed a little bit too early to have a guest. Let alone a male guest in a girl's dorm.

"Natsume Kyousuke!" Sasami yelled out his name, much to Komari's panic.

"Sasegawa, how's Komari?"

"Komari-cha— ahem. Kamikita-san is not getting any better despite her cooling down last night," Sasami answered.

"So I beg you, please call off your farewell party. She needs a rest, for her own good!"

"Sa-chan… I'm alriiiight…" Kyousuke could hear Komari's response from behind Sasami's back from her bed, in a husky voice.

"Could you let me in, Sa-chan?" Kyousuke requested upon hearing his girlfriend's voice.

She took a step back, in a real horror that she even put up the back of her hand to cover mouth.

"E—even though you are the idol of the school and Kamikita-san's boyfriend, doesn't mean that you can call me with that nickname!"

"So may I?"

"No, you hear me?" Sasami still rejects him.

"The only one who can call me that way is Kamikita-san, in our room!" she gaped after realizing something from the deepest part of her heart. She puts her hand on her cheeks, clutching her eyes as she spoke it out, "…And probably… hehe… Miyazawa-sama~! Kyaaaah~!"

"…So may I come in?"

"Oh, so that's what you meant earlier…" she blushed, "Y—you should've said it clearly!"

Kyousuke decided not to take her on, and then moved in a flash toward the lying Komari.

"Kyousuke-san, don't worry… I'm alriiiiight…"

He stared at her, scanning her face's expression and condition:

Her eyes are somewhat teary; her entire face are red as if a load of blood is filling it in an enormous volume; her body is burning, but no trail of sweat could be found on her skin or pajamas. Given such data from his observation, he can only come up with one conclusion, "You're fine."

"Haaa?!" Sasami couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stormed at Kyousuke, glaring dagger at him, "Are you blind!? She's not okay at all! She must go to the infirmary— no, hospital!"

"He's right Sa-chan," Komari turned her feet, placing both of them on the cold floor. The chills instantly run from her feet to her spine, causing her to shiver.

"I'm alriiight…"

"All you've been saying is that you're alright, but you definitely not!"

"Sasegawa," Kyousuke turned at her. With a different tone – a serious one – he remarked, "She said that because she's really alright; Komari is always like that."

"Yes, yes!" the blonde nodded in agreement.

Sasami stared at him with curious eyes, still in disbelief if this guy would actually have different point of view regarding her lovely roommate's health condition.

But in the end, even as stubborn as she is, she decided to cool down, "…Understood…" she inhaled.

"Ah, look at the time! I must go now. Kamikita-san, get well soon okay? We will meet again next year."

"Fuee!? Y—you'll go away for that long…?"

"No, silly. New Year is only 2 weeks away, remember?"

Minutes after that, they bid Sasami farewell from the dorm's entrance. Komari couldn't handle the cold at all, so she put on two layers of thick jacket and a scarf, despite being in a closed corridor. Though it's empty, the atmosphere is still warmer than out side where the snow is bundling.

As they walk back to her room, they're having short conversation.

"We should get going too."

"Fuee~? Where?"

"To the party."

"Oh, right. What should I prepare?"

Kyousuke smiled softly. "I already got them prepared and we will go to the place in 1 hour."

"Fuee!? I thought the event is for tonight!"

"Let me take a bath first and get changed!"

"Of course! I'd be a problem if you don't. Hahaha!"

"Sorry!" she closed the door's room on his face and then opened it slightly, showing a little of her blushing face, "…Do you want to wait inside? It's warmer here."

It's such a daring suggestion thrown by Komari. Kyousuke, having read countless numbers of manga couldn't help but to brought himself upon one of those ecchi manga with similar scene Komari just offered. It was such obscene situation, a dream for boys. However, Kyousuke still keeps his sane and deliberately hold his hidden desire back. Honestly, it's quite heavy for him to answer, "No, I'm good here."

"Fuee~ But you might catch a cold too…"

"Nope. I won't. You should stop worrying about me and go take a bath. Everyone's already waiting."

"Fuee! You're right! Okay, I'll be back in a second!"

*Blam*

"…" Kyousuke turned around, facing a cold wall, and then he punched it.

"Shoot! I will definitely go for it next time!" he clutched his fist as he cursed the option he has taken.

Kyousuke has to wait for 1 hour until finally Komari showed up with her usual red-white ribbons and a similar outfit as before. She seems to wear her usual lolita dress under her jacket despite the cold weather and her health condition as Kyousuke could spot on a pair of black leggings wrapping her thighs.

"Hehe. Sorry for making you wait!"

Kyousuke stood up, pulling out his hand from his jacket 's pocket, asking for Komari's hand. It's a good thing the Disciplinary Committee Chief is already gone back home. Had she still here, the tsundere might stop those two from acting lovey-dovey in the corridor — or even kicked Kyousuke out from the girls' dormitory.

They walked out the dorm, heading towards the gate. It was unexpected for Komari since she always thought that they'd be having the party at school. She later finds out that she's wrong after all as she notices Kyousuke's van, waiting on the street outside.

Komari snorted before she asked, "Where is this party located, Kyousuke-san?"

"It's a secret~" he closed the door and circled the car toward the driver's seat's door.

"Everyone is already there so we gotta be fast."

There's something wrong with Kyousuke's reassurance words, but Komari skips the hard thinking as her cold frozes her ability to think clearly.

"I see… I feel bad for making them wait."

"Relax. It's just them."

20 minutes after that, they're already quite far away from the school. They were chatting like they normally do until silence fell upon them. During this gap, Komari's eyes felt heavier and heavier. The vision of the white town gets blurry as her frazzle mind slowly taking its toll. Thus, just like that, she closed her eyes, shutting down her consciousness.

For a moment, Kyousuke glanced at the passanger seat next to him where Komari is sleeping peacefully with a worried look on his face, and then fully concentrated to drive the card towards the destination he has in mind.

_I'm sorry for lying, Komari. There's no Little Busters party…_

_We…_

_Are going to your house…_

* * *

**「つづく」**

* * *

A.n:

[1] Koshien: Annual baseball tournaments played by high schools nationwide culminating at a final showdown at Koshien Stadium.

Hey, You just can't separate Little Busters stories from friendship genre, huh? I feel weird focusing solely on the romance on chapter 1 and 2.


	11. The Kamikita Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship, family (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, PRONTO3000, Chichiryuutei!

Well, here goes chapter 10!

**The _fanfiction_ story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000**

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book II**

* * *

Chapter 2: "The Kamikita Family"

* * *

Despite him being inexperienced, Kyousuke is already an exceptional driver. He keeps his mind focused on his driving and pays attention to traffic or road signs.

He's visionary; he's able to read what's happening around him, leading him into a defensive driving, which is an essential parameter in a good driving. He's still a novice, his driving skill isn't necessarily high, but enough to never give the others problems or dangers.

He's also a smooth driver. It's comfortable enough to keep Komari sleeping sound. Most probably, he tries his best not to wake her up. It's another absurd mission from him against himself. Sudden brakes are forbidden while maintaining the high speed.

Good for him, he only need 25 minutes to reach Komari's house down the town.

It was a pretty quick journey since the streets are pretty empty, so quick that without him knowing, 23 minutes have passed and they're already in front of the house's entrance where a blonde woman is waiting.

With her blue eyes, she's watching Kyousuke as he makes his way towards her. Her long unraveled hair – that is brushed against her hips – was fluttered a bit as she moves closer to the van in order to welcome the walking Kyousuke.

"Natsume-kun?"

_This voice..._

"You are… Komari's mother?"

"Yes!" she smiled, "Pleased to meet you, Komari-chan's lover! I'm Kamikita Yukiko, Komari-chan's mother."

This is the first time they meet and her face, which emitting adolescent aura, makes Kyousuke couldn't help it but to think that she's her sister instead of mother. In his eyes, she looks just 5 years older than her daughter, but it can't be right because Komari was only 9 - almost 10- when her 18 years old brother passed away. This can only mean that woman in pink sweater and trousers, who's standing in front of him is in fact, the mother of Kamikita residence.

"Kamikita-san…"

"—Oh, please call me Yukiko~"

"OK, Yukiko-san." Kyousuke replied her smile, "Pleased to meet you too."

"Thank you very much for answering to my selfish request of bringing her to me," she bowed, making Kyousuke a bit uncomfortable.

"Its fine, it's for her own good. More importantly, may I move her inside now?"

"Oh my word! Yes! Quick!"

Looking at how Komari leaning against the door, sleeping, Kyousuke has to open it gently and catch her with his other hand. After that, he put her back to the seat before he princess-carried her sleeping body, much to Yukiko's amazement.

"Lead the way, Yukiko-san," his serious tone popped her back to reality.

"Ri—right! This wa— ouch!" Kyousuke could see that she accidentally hits the wall with her toes. "Nnnnn~ It hurts~ But I'm fine!"

_Th—that's the exact reassuring lines from Komari! Their similarity is really frightening!_ Kyousuke thought. Her retort was pretty cute, even to Kyousuke who claimed himself to be a lolicon or a pedophile, and probably has a sister complex along.

Kyousuke follows the mother as she pushed forward to the path, towards the entrance door, passed the corridor, up to the second story, and finally arrived in front of a door with a small name plate hanging in vigil beside the doorframe.

Yukiko opened the wooden door, letting Kyousuke to enter his girlfriend's bedroom without her permission.

* * *

Minutes after successfully lying Komari on her bed, they're back at the first floor, living room, which is also their dining room.

They spend the time together, chatting. Well, it's mostly Yukiko who does all the trivial talks despite the serious atmosphere. Kyousuke can barely stop her from shutting her mouth.

"Yukiko-san, it's about time you fill me with information regarding Komari's health issues."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I got carried away," she blushed. The talkative mother with 2 children and a husband blushed in front of the high-school boy.

"From what I've learned," Kyousuke shut his eyes tightly, "She showed similar symptoms with her late brother unknown illness."

"Is it hereditary?"

"I don't know," Yukiko responded firmly. "I never had such illness in my health record. Neither do my ex-husband, as far as I'm concerned..."

In spite of listening to the main topic here, Kyousuke picked his interest to Yukiko's mentioning ex-husband instead.

Good for him, the blonde also caught the boy's concern and doesn't mind to explain, "He's gone not too long after Takuya's death… and from that on, Komari-chan and I kept moving from one place to another due-to my work."

"Sorry to hear that," Kyousuke reflected. "It must have been tough for you, Ma'am."

"To be honest, it was, at first. But I'm stronger and Komari-chan is no longer a little girl now! Things are getting easier!" she beamed, putting Kyousuke in ease.

"Aah~ that's right, Komari-chan has become a fine woman now! She already got herself a fine boyfriend!"

Kyousuke was slightly disturbed by Yukiko's frequently changing a conversation subject. First, they are talking about the illness, then her family situation, and then Komari having a boyfriend. Honestly, the pace is too fast, though the auburn-haired man can match up.

However, he decided to revert it back to the first topic since it was such important matter and it's the very reason he come over.

"Over the phone, you said there is something that we can do to treat her illness. What is it?"

"Ara," she covers her mouth with her hand, "We've strayed away from our initial topic, huh? Seems like we both enjoy talking too much~"

"No, you're the one who did all the talks-" Kyousuke commented.

"—When Takuya was showing similar symptoms," Yukiko cut in, erasing all her playful attitude but still smile as she brought the important matter back. She crossed her arms against the dining table, staring straight to Kyousuke's eyes.

"We tried every treatment possible — modern and even traditional – but we kept failing. His condition gets weaker and weaker so we decided to bed rest him at the hospital. He even had to repeat school and graduated from Junior High School at the age of 18. A month before his graduation, the doctor came to me and told us that his life - Takuya's life will end in a month and medicines could only postpone his death for few minutes.

"It was… the worst day in my life," she clutched her eyes tightly but still keep her smile, "And then it comes to me."

"I remembered that Takuya once had a _desire_ he never got to realize till the end of his life… and I think it is probably what had stressed him out so much that he got the illness."

"What is that?"

She gulped. "He… wanted to go out together somewhere - anywhere - with Komari-chan, _him_, and me."

"My husband and I were bad parents, Kyousuke-kun. We were always so busy with work that we always left the little Komari-chan to Takuya. They were always been in a good term, so there was no problem.

"On the other hand, Takuya was a good boy. He always smiles and helps people sincerely if they're in a pinch without asking for any kind of return."

"But I just know… that deep inside his heart, he's holding something, and it was his desire when he was younger, his dream to spend a happy day with his family. The feeling was accumulated, weighting his mind, and… and… I did not hear his voice… I did not do anything to help him…"

Tears are beginning to swell up on her eyes, trickling down her pink cheeks as the nostalgic depression from 8 years ago comes up to her mind again. Her chest felt tight and it's quite hard for her to maintain her smile, but she somehow keeps it up.

"So, judging from my assumption to Takuya's case, I think Komari also has her own hidden desire. Our objective is to find and realize it ASAP," Yukiko claimed.

Kyousuke has listened to her story thoroughly. He feels a heavy emotion that is pretty similar to Yukiko: Grief and sympathy. He has never thought that the ever-happy Komari has such sad family background and he understands Takuya's feeling very well.

"Understood," Kyousuke replied. "I will carry out this mission."

Her eyes began even blurry after the boy accepted her request.

"Thank you… Kyousuke-kun. Thank you for trusting me…"

* * *

After having a light breakfast – which Yukiko forced to him, Kyousuke got his permission to visit Komari's room. When he opened the door, he instantly welcomed by the dweller herself.

"Kyousuke-san? Why am I in my house? Where's everyone? What happened to the party?" she inquired.

"…" he kept his mouth shut, and he asked her back instead, "Komari, how are you feeling now?"

"Uhmm..." she puts her hand on her forehead before answering with her usual, "Well, the cold is gone, so I guess I'm much better now~"

"Good, let's go on a date!" exclaimed him, taking Yukiko aback.

"Hey_..._ Kyousuke-kun? It's good to be passionate and viable, but..." she smiled, supposed to be a wry smile but still looks friendly nonetheless, "I don't think going out right after her getting better is a good idea..."

...

"You're right!" he cried. "... well, guess we have to wait until you're fully healed."

"No, no! Tomorrow is alright!" said Komari. Her eyes were radiating as she tries to give Kyousuke reassurance. Frankly, the boy's logic wasn't convinced that a day would be enough for her to restore her fitness. However, her optimism has affected him to trust her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The very rare sight of Kyousuke making a rushed silly call has brought an excited curl on Komari's lips. Giving a crazy mission is a different thing because he always have thought and planned it carefully, which Komari already got used to hear. The only possible reason that has caused Kyousuke to do so is Komari's condition itself. Who knows what could've happen to her if he prolong the plan? What if she got worse in the meantime Komari not on his field of vision? There's only one correct answer to respond to that question for him: he must have trust her; believe that she'll wake up by the next morning and go with him in the afternoon.

And he'd do just that without knowing what _the next day_ have in store for him.

* * *

**「つづく」**

* * *

A/n: So short.. I'm not proud of myself. I think I've failed on expressing Yukiko's expression... How do you like the OC?


	12. Little Date!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship, family (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, PRONTO3000, Chichiryuutei, rena, Maya the Phoenix, and MurakamiHaruka! I'm happy to receive such kind words and they boost my motivation to write. However, a critic will also help big time. If it's bad, please don't hesitate to tell me what has let you down. No flaming though. Especially not toward this cute pairing that is soooo close to be a canon ^^

**The _fanfiction_ story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000**

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts or an emphasis or non-English terms.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book II**

Chapter 3: "Date"

* * *

Kyousuke has been standing at the entrance to her house for almost half an hour. Snow would've piled up on his head had the weather turned a little worse than this. Eventually, the snowflakes stopped falling; between the puffy clouds, the yellow shafts of light are beginning to break out, clearing its way to the ground; and far beyond it, the sun finally appeared. The scenery is so majestic that Kyousuke had to avert his focus upon the sky.

Then suddenly, the door is opened and almost at the same time, Kyousuke could also hear Komari's voice, "Fuee~ it's so cooold!"

She's wearing white lolita dress under her light blue coat, a white leggings, and a pair of boots. Looking at her, Kyousuke questioned himself: _Does she only have lolita dresses? Is it her taste of fashion?_

Nonetheless, he agrees that she looks cute as ever. He even unconsciously took a few seconds to admire her appearance. Komari could only stand there, blushing. She finally called her boyfriend back to earth by asking him, "S—So where are we going, Kyousuke-san?"

"Ah? Yes. I'm sorry." He blinked to put his concentration back on his plan today. "OK, First thing first!"

"Are you really feeling okay?"

"Yes!" She said, taking a step forward to the pavement, which leads to the entrance where Kyousuke is waiting.

"Uu…uee…. I—It's so cold~"

"It's cold 'cause you have just moved your body. It will only get warmer as we wa—" Just before he finished talking Komari was tripped over her own two feet, causing her to fall flat on the ground.

"Komari!" He rushed toward the girl.

"No worries, I'm fine~!" She tried to lift her body, and then rubbed her reddened nose, "Uuu… It hurts though…"

He gives his hand to help her up.

"All right, I will give you a push to stand against this cold," Kyousuke said, pulling the blonde up then tapped her shoulders. "Listen, Komari."

"You have two kinds of 'power' you can count on: your physic and your soul." [1]

"If your body gives up, you must draw the other power out to support!"

"I see!" Komari responded positively. She clenched her fists. "I know what to do! I can just use my optimism spell! It's what I always do when I feel weak~!"

"Yes!" He reacted cheerfully. "That should work. I guess."

"Let's do it together! Kyousuke-san knows how to do it, right?"

"Of course! I'll also lend you my power!"

"Okaaay!" Komari took a step back, in case if they need some more space. "You ready, Kyousuke-san?"

"Ough! Let's do this!"

Komari raised her arms and then pull them vigorously along with a loud yell that resonated with Kyousuke's. """Yosh!"""

Another winds blows, filling the silence between the couple.

"…Teehee, it's still a bit cold~ but I feel much better! I can go with this!"

Given such a radiant smile of Komari, it was Kyousuke who gets warmer in his chest instead. It's because her smile always emits happiness to everyone around her. He understands that it's impolite not to reply her by giving her a gentle smile.

Then, a voice came from the inside, breaking the couple's comfortable silence. "So lively in the morning~ It's nice to be young~ but could you please close the door? It's freezing cold inside here…"

Before Komari closed the door, Kyousuke bid the older woman a farewell. Even though she already knows whom her daughter is going with, it's still necessary to do so because such small words will put parents at ease.

"Yes. Please take care of Komari," she replied, drawing out a similar warming curve, which Kyousuke had just witnessed on Komari.

"You can count on me, Yukiko-san."

"See you, Mother!~"

*blam*

Behind the closed door, Yukiko looked down to the floor with her hands clasped to each other. _Good luck, Komari-chan, Kyousuke-kun. God, please don't let anything bad happen to them._

* * *

Despite their optimism magic, Komari still trembled occasionally to shake the cold off. She is, of course, trying her best not to show them to Kyousuke. Whenever Kyousuke looked at her to start off a small talk, she would put on a smile and when he had stopped talking, she would squeeze her own hand, then swiping them together. It was a small and futile move as she's still unable to make herself warmer.

"?!" She gasps as she suddenly felt a warming touch to her hand. "Kyousuke-san…"

It was Kyousuke who runs his fingers to Komari's and entwines them. Komari could feel her blood rushing throughout her body as her heart beats harder. Slowly, she no longer felt the cold. The sensation of happiness that is mixed with nervousness has overwhelmed all her five senses.

Turns out that Kyousuke already learnt that Komari hadn't able to elude the cold at all. He couldn't help but to worry over her all the time. He won't able to forgive himself if this plan would backfire against her.

However, he also understands that he can't just ask her to return home. This mission is too important to drop. Who knows what will happen to Komari if her condition went down again.

"Komari, is there any place you want to visit?" He asked the blushing Komari.

"Eh? But you're the one who asks me out. Is it okay for me to decide where to go?"

He gives her a nod.

"I see… Then how about the lake?"

"The lake? Well, it's a nice spot and its only minutes away from here, but I heard the water is already frozen." He informed.

"Aww… Too bad. I like the scenery and cruise with the boat," She pouted. "Then, what about the school?"

"No. The school is too far from here." Answered him.

"Ah, right~ That's why I live in the dorm. Teehee!" She stuck her tongue out and putted her head with her knuckle. "Uuh, I'm too old to make this gesture, no?"

"I don't agree. You're still young. If it was your mother, then it's a different matter."

"Mother, doing this childish gesture?"she chuckled as she imagined Yukiko doing the same thing.

"By the way, Kyousuke-san. I didn't see any car in front of my house. Did you get to my house by foot?"

He nodded, "What's up with that?"

"Fuaa~ could it be...! Could it be that Kyousuke-san's house is close by?" She suddenly goes full spirited, closing in the gap between them as she stared at his eyes. Kyousuke could even vaguely see the reflection of himself on her eager blue eyes.

He doesn't have much choice but to let her know the truth. It won't hurt to tell your girlfriend where you live, Kyousuke thought."It's only 4 blocks away from your house…"

"Fuee~ It's so close!" Komari reacted, and then furrowed her eyebrows. "Howcome you never told me such important matter?"

"I only realised it yesterday, you see," He reasoned. _To be exact, when I broke into the school staffs' room to find your full address._

"All right, then it's all taken care of! Take me to your house, Kyousuke-san! Rin-chan is there too, right?"

Komari looks very keen to visit his house. As forthright as she is, Komari doesn't realise that her choice of words may have somehow hurt Kyousuke's feeling a little that he even stopped walking.

"So, you prefer to see Rin instead of going out with me?"

"Who knows? Hee hee!" She retorted.

"Now, now don't cry… I was just kidding, you know~" As she gained no response from the auburn-haired boy, she added more comforting line. "I… I was looking forward to this, too…"

It turns out that it was very effective as the girl noticed a grin on his face. He looks so happy that it makes the tears which filling up his eyes look like only a made-up. Unknown to Komari, Kyousuke is only hiding his true feeling at that moment.

_It's not the right time to bring you to that place._

* * *

They decided to roam the town until she makes a decision. She doesn't have the slightest idea why Kyousuke refuse to do the honor instead. However, she just let it slip and go with his flow. After all, she trusts him. Whatever he's planning, it has to be for something good. It's always been that way.

The strolling itself isn't so bad for the couple. They managed to make conversations, which are vital to relationships. What becomes a bond without a good communication between the two parties? Broken bonds. Broken bonds won't take long time until it's finally detached into pieces. Kyousuke clearly does not wish that to happen. He knows how to make friendships timeless and he already done it to the Little Busters.

As they walk, the topic grew and changed a couple times.

"Now that I think about it, it's been a month since the last time we walk side-by side like this," Kyousuke pointed out. "It was that time before the storm, remember?"

"Waah~ you're right! Time sure flies~"

"We didn't do this at that time. Haha," said Kyousuke before he lifts their intertwined hands to show what he's referring to, which only caused pink hints to appear on Komari's cheeks. "Do you know what it means, Komari?"

"W—What?"

He looked at her and grinned cheerfully before he remarked. "We are a great couple!"

"! It's… it's embarrassing to put it so straightforward like that… My heart goes _doki-doki_ just thinking about it…"

Komari has to divert her nervous face from Kyousuke who's been staring at her happily. Then it was that time when her eyes fell upon a blackboard - with catchy writings on it - across the street and simultaneously, her nervousness no longer dominates her as happiness grows from the pit of her stomach.

"Ah! I know where we should go!" She shouted, with excited eyes.

Kyousuke looked at the direction which Komari pointed at. It was a café, a cozy looking café. He quickly gets why she is so eager to go there. At the advertisement blackboard in front of the door, was written that they're giving a discount for special chocolate parfait on the menu.

_Cafe again, huh? _Kyousuke sighed. _Not only that..._

"I don't understand why on earth you'd want to have a chocolate parfait in a winter day and when you've just gotten better…" Kyousuke peeked down at Komari who's giving him a wishful expression. "…But I guess it's challenging so OK, let's go there!"

"Yaaay!~"

..

* * *

Komari initiatively calls the waitress the minute she sits next to Kyousuke and actively ordered the _special_ parfait. The next thing comes is when the waitress asked about the _size _of the parfait. Apparently there's this princess-sized one which cost double. Good thing for them, today they put that very menu on a discount. It was such a daring price cut. Probably it's because no one would order them during a cold winter morning. They are so unfortunate with the arrival of a sweets-maniac Kamikita Komari.

In a brief minutes, the waitress are back to the couple's table

"You sure you can eat all of them? It looks humongous," asked Kyousuke who's looking at the huge, probably the biggest, dessert he has ever seen. "Ah, you already started…"

"Fuee! It's so yummy~!" said Komari before she dig another spoonful and gulped it down. "Uuuu~ but it's so coooold~ but it's really goood!"

Watching the delightful Komari always makes Kyousuke feels peaceful. Her honest, childlike traits is somehow similar to his, though she's definitely much more childish than him. Out of all his friends, only her can give him such unique feeling. This is also the reason why he enjoys every seconds with her.

"Kyousuke-san…" she called. "… I can't eat anymore…"

"Whoa! You already ate 2/3 of it! Are you starving?"

"Help me Kyousuke-saaan," she begged.

"All right! You've done well! Now leave it to me," Kyousuke remarked.

It's unbelievable but Kyousuke needs 15 minutes to finish the remaining of the parfait, which is pretty slow. Seems like the cold ice cream really killing him. He can't help but to ponder how on earth the weaker in physical ability Komari could manage to eat 2/3 of the parfait without being bothered by its chilling sensation. _This has to be her superpower!_

"You okay, Kyousuke-san? Your nose is reddened…"

"… Errh… Could you hand me that sheet of tissue?" he said as he snuffled.

"Heehee it's rare to see Kyousuke-san like this~ I'll capture it with my phone!"

"Ugh, is it that fun to see me in a weakened state?" he stopped to wipe his nose, "—And how-come you doesn't even make a sniff?"

"Fufu~" she giggled as she felt she just beaten the great strongest Kyousuke. "Guess it's because I'm my father's daughter after all~"

"Your father?"

"Yes!" she nodded. "My father is immune to cold! He always drink cold beverages along with the ice and _bite_ them!"

"Ahaha. This is the first time I heard about your father. He sounds awesome."

"He is!" she agreed. "He was strong, smart, and kind, a bit strict though. Hehe~"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes! I love my father! He was the best father in the world!"

Time went by really fast; it's already afternoon now. The temperature has risen a bit, making the townsfolk look livelier and so does Komari. The chocolate parfait she has just enjoyed with Kyousuke has given her an extra push to look more cheerful.

"Now, it's my turn to pick our destination."

"Yes!" She took his arm and embraced it. "I will go wherever you want, Kyousuke-san!"

Even the idol of the school Natsume Kyousuke was fascinated when he saw her smile a second ago. Maybe it's more because what she said, but the smile was the one that did the better damage to Kyousuke's cool behaviour.

"You look like a totally different person," He confessed. "I- I mean you were trembling and had this ash-gray look on your face this morning, but now you are… shining!"

"Hehe~ Have you ever heard the old sayings that a maiden will always look brighter when they have eaten what they love? My mom told me so!"

_I'm sorry Komari. That's totally a made-up. I never heard anything like that,_ he said deep in his thought then continued his analysis to the matter. _Yukiko-san probably told Komari during her childhood whenever she has a problem with eating._

"Ahem. Well, good to see you back to yourself, even better at that. But are you ready to do something more challenging?"

"…"

The curious Kyousuke sneered at Komari. It was strange for her not to give any response to him, but what's more worrying is the image of her making such hopeless, shocked expression as she looked at a certain man across the street. Then, her lips gaped as she whispers. "Father..."

_That man is Komari's father? But I thought he's already gone?!_

"FATHER!" She yelled out.

It was unfortunate for her. The man doesn't seem to hear her voice as he took a bus and went away. Far from their sights and the blonde can only watch it from her spot.

"… Kyousuke-san… I'm sorry. Please take me home…" She said, without looking at him. "…I feel so tired…"

He furrowed his eyebrows as he monologued, _what the hell is going on here?_

_…_

* * *

"Welcome home, Dear~!"  
"Eh?"

Komari went upstairs to her room soon as they arrived at the Kamikitas' house. Ignoring her mother who greeted her at the living room. Kyousuke, who stays behind with serious expression on his face, approached Yukiko-san instead of chasing after the girl in lolita dress.

"My, my. Are you two on a love quarrel?"

"…" He didn't answer and instead ask her a question, "Do you have something you haven't told me, Yukiko-san?"

Rather than give him a return, she just stood on her spot, looking at the boy with blank eyes.

"Answer me, Yukiko-san."

She doesn't even budge.

"I will just ask Komari then."

He only visits the house for two times, but he's already familiar with the interior. He easily finds Komari's room. "Komari, I'm coming in. Hm? She's not here…"

Then Kyousuke noticed that the glass door at the other side of the room is opened.

_A veranda, huh?_

And he's right. There she was, sitting on the edge next to the door, hugging her own legs. "Komari, you'll catch cold if you stay there idle. Come on in."

"Don't worry… I'm fine…"

"There's no way you _are_," Kyousuke instinctively took off his gray-colored jacket and put it on her back as he sits right beside her.

"… I'm sorry for ruining our date, Kyousuke-san…"

"It's okay. We can go again another time."

Silence fell upon them. Kyousuke shut his mouth since he has decided to just wait for Komari to start the talking. He simply gives her time to resolve because it's what she needs. Deliberately asking her would do no good. That's what Kyousuke thought and it's a right choice.

"Kyousuke-san, My father…"

"Is already dead..."

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

[1] Spoof of Naruto's character, Jiraiya the first time he told the genin Naruto that he has two kinds of chakra. (His and Kyuubi's)

P.S.: Please review~ Tell me whatever you think about this story so I can make preparation to fix everything when I'm back! I'm counting on you, guys. YOU DA REAL MVP.


	13. The Night Before The Christmas Eve

Author's Note: Thank you for reading the previous chapter. Big thanks to the reviewers: Sakurada Kiritsugu, Aaron Jaeger, Chichiryuutei, Obiwan1527, waifuu, wauff, Guest, and Terette.

Now, I present to you, chapter 12! Don't forget to review/comment~

_**The fanfiction story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000**_

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts or an emphasis or non-English terms or phone conversation.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

****ー** Worth Living **ー****

**Book II**

Chapter 4: "The Night Before The Christmas Eve"

* * *

Steam are filling up the small room where a auburn-haired young man could vaguely be seen, resting peacefully at the corner in a bath of warm water. Soaking your body in a hot, friendly tub is one of the best choices after going out in a cold winter day like this day when the temperature reach 5 degrees of celsius. Moreover, nice bath usually relaxes one's mind, which is something the boy needs.

Nonetheless, even with the relaxing bath, he still couldn't ease his brain after what he had just gone through this morning.

He looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes as he straightened his legs while simultaneously resting his broad back against the bath. Then, he lets his mind waver, bringing him back to the scene before he went home. The scene where he got to listen to his girlfriend's story.

_It was such a complicated matter._

…

* * *

A few hours before, Kyousuke was still at Komari's house after having a date with her. They were at the balcony that connected directly to Komari's room.

"My father is… already dead," said Komari. "He's already dead for many years now…"

Kyousuke felt that she's going to tell him a story about her dead father so he instinctively expressed his condolences, but he doesn't stop there. He pulled Komari into him by her shoulder, much to her surprise. But she didn't mind at all because she felt more at ease. The passionate gesture had made her feel that he was telling her to share her sadness with him. Thus, she decided to follow his lead by resting her head on his chest before she started talking again. "The last time we were together was on the very first day I became a 1st grader. It was a nice spring day where the sakura trees bloom beautifully. The sky was so blue as if it expresses my happiness for moving up to the elementary school.

"That day, he unusually walked me to school. He only had done so for two or three times when I was in kindergarten since he always been so busy with work. We were chatting as we walk. It's been a long time ago, so I don't remember what we were talking that time, but I'm sure I was happy that time... so happy that I even didn't realize when we arrived in front of the school's gate. Then, before we bid farewell, he said, 'Let's buy ice cream again after school today!'"

"At that moment, I gave him the widest smile I could muster. I really like ice cream, so I was extremely delighted. I remember going as far as asking him if it's a promise and he nodded."

"It was supposed to be a happy day for me. My first introduction was perfect. I made many friends. All I thought that day was that my days as an elementary student would be beautiful from then on, and that I wanted to go home as soon as the bell rang to eat ice cream with Father. I want to tell him about my first day at school.

…but when I got home, I couldn't find him. I asked Mother if she knew where he was. And then I realised that her face was very pale as if she was sick. I was about to ask her why she looked like that, but before I spoke up, she answered my question first. In a trembling yet loud voice, she cried:

_'FATHER IS DEAD!'"_

"… My mind went blank. I thought it was a lie, but she didn't seem as if she's lying. Nevertheless, I desperately asked her again and again until she embraced the crying me so tight and whispered. _'I'm sorry for yelling at you, Komari-chan… Father is dead to us now, but don't worry, Komari-chan. Mother is still here! I will protect you! I will make you the happiest girl on earth!'_

"That time, in spite of my mother's kind consoling words, I felt desperation… not only that, it seemed that the word 'dead' had somehow awakened my memory of Onii-chan. So I rushed to his room, but only to find it empty. The scene had sent shivers down my spine, causing me to fall on my knees, and along with that, a boy's voice echoed in my mind,

_"'Don't be sad, because it was all just a dream.'"_

"As the time goes, I once again forgot about my brother and eventually my late father too. My mother never spoke of those two either, until recently. Awhile after that, we moved from town to town due-to my mother's job until finally we returned here, once again."

"That's when I became a high school student and met Riki and you guys," she beamed.

"If I didn't meet Riki, I probably won't be able to get over my trauma towards deaths and I will always deny the fact that I no longer have a brother and a father. I might cry to my feet again when we saw that man who resembled him if Riki hadn't cure my trauma."

"Heh. Riki is amazing, isn't he?" Kyousuke grinned.

At his remark, Komari tightened her grip on Kyousuke's hem as she tried to hold back her irresistible tears. Kyousuke answered by clinging his other arm on her and made a compassionate hug, then brushing her hair with his fingers softly. He looked at her with a sorrowful yet strong glint in his eyes as a sign that he's there for her and that he cares for her.

The girl was crying, but deep inside her, she's also happy knowing that she has someone to listen to her complicated family background story and that had made her in relief.

…

* * *

_..._

_I feel like I forgot something._

_ What is this uneasy feeling? Did I miss something_—__

_—_"**Kyousuke**, you haven't finished yeeeet?_"_ a girl's voice brought Kyousuke back to his awareness.

"Not yet, Rin." The brother casually replied.

"Uuuugh, what are you doing inside, actually? Hurry up, you perverted slowpoke! I want to use the bathroom too!" Rin knocked the door furiosly.

"…My cute little sister just called me a perverted slowpoke… what in the world had supported her to call me a pervert…? And since when is she interested in the Pokémon franchise…?"

Rin shot a glare at him when he got out of the bathroom, of course fully clothed. "Perverted Brother, watch out or you'll end up bald!"

"Haa? Where did that 'end up bald' thing come from?"

Instead of answering him, she went blushing and slammed the bathroom door right before his eyes.

"What was that for… ugh!?" suddenly, realisation struck him like a bullet! "That's right… Just behind this door, Rin is taking her clothes off! If only this thin door isn't in the way!"

"PERVEEEEEEEERT! GET LOOOOST, IDIOT!"

_She heard that, huh._

Kyousuke accepts his lost and goes to his room, which is located at the second floor, few metres from the stairs while Rin's was at the other end of the corridor.

His room is quite cramped. The size of the room is actually quite spacious, but he has two bookshelves, which eat the room up. They consist of numerous, various mangas that are sorted very neatly by the title. A studying desk is placed between them, and a cupboard next to the door. The bed is placed at the corner, beside the glass door to a veranda. In line with the bed is the closet.

Kyousuke grabbed one of the manga from the bookshelf. It was the first volume of his favorite manga, 'High School Revolution'.

"Ah it's been awhile."

He threw himself on the bed and began reading with a cheerful expression plastered all over his face. His wide smile just seems to get wider as he flipped the page. It was a nice nostalgia for him. "The art was still not as good as the latter chapters, but Tokido Saya still looks charming as ever. The artist is a genius after all."

"It's not wrong to regard her as my first love," he nodded.

"Falling for an imaginary girl. Pathetic."

"RIN!? Th—This is!"

A wild little sister in her pajamas appeared!

"You're about to kiss that page, right? You sick pervert! 2D girl cheater! Retardted otaku!" Rin yelled, pointing her finger at him. "Even though you have Komari-chan… Why did you cheat on her...? She's too good for you! You should be grateful to have such girlfriend! You should hold her dearly, not cheating on a character drawn by some unpopular geezer!"

That's very harsh from Rin.

"I will tell her about this!"

The little sister pulled out her cellphone and was about to call her best friend before he heard Kyousuke's wail. "Wait, Rin!"

"Do you really want to break this teenage love between your brother and best friend? What if you break her heart, no, _our_ heart, and ultimately made us unable to love anyone anymore? Please, for the sake of our future, do not tell her!"

Looking at his pitiful state had made even Rin who always acts cold towards her brother hesitate to do what she was about to do.

*_Tu ruu~_*

…Or only seems like so.

"You're calling her!?"

* * *

On the other end, Komari who had just changed into her cute pyjamas stepped towards her phone that is ringing on her desk. She smiled as she noticed the name of the caller that is shown on the screen. "Rin-chan~! Whats up?"

_"Komari-chan! Kyousuke just kissed—"_

"Fuee?" Komari waited for a brief seconds, but no human voice could be heard. Hence, she inquired. "Kyousuke-san just…?"

Seems like she failed to catch the last word. Good for him.

_"Uuh, now you got me... But what should I say to change the topic? I already blurted 'kiss'!"_

"Fuee?" Rin's voice was too subtle to hear. It sounds like she spoke away from the phone.

_"I'm sorry, Komari-chan! Kyousuke just kissed… uuh... **ME!**"_

"FUEEE?!" she almost choked on the yogurt she's eating.

After that, Rin's voice vanished, but the line is still on. Komari is now all ears to the phone after she had just heard abrupt phrase from her boyfriend's little sister who's also her best, best friend.

_"Rin… you…"_

_"Unyaaa! I— I messed up!"_

_"…Give me the phone. You made it even worse!"_

_"No, this is my phone!"_ she refused.

_"Just let me talk to her for a sec to clear up the misunderstanding!"_

_"Nooo! Get away you, beast! I can do it on my own!"_

_"Then do it properly. Tell her that you messed up. That I didn't kiss you."_

"…" Komari was not sure what to say here or what to do to stop the sibling fight.

_"I'm sorry, Komari-chan... you see, the thing is... It was not on the lips, so rest assured."_

Kyousuke slapped his own face so hard that Komari could hear it over the line, _"Rin… you have a problem…"_

Komari was flustered. "I… I don't know what to say… but maybe it's fine to kiss your sibling…? I—I mean, it's an expression of love and you have to love your sibling! But…"

_"I suppose she's right..._" Kyousuke agreed. _"Now, Rin. Just like Komari has said, let's express our sibling love!"_

_"Komari-chan, bakaaa! No, noo! Hands off me, you sick_ _siscon!_ [1]"

"Fueee!? What are you doing to Rin-chan, Kyousuke-saan!?" she sweatdropped. "Hello? Hellooo?"

They hung up! Komari shouted in her mind as she looked at the phone's screen. "Well…"

_Good to hear them as close as ever~!_ she hummed cheerfully as if nothing happened.

"But Kyousuke-san, kissing Rin-chan, huh…" she subconsciously imagine them kissing. Then she blushed the moment she got the clearer meaning of what she had just done: producing an embarrassing quote, which Kyousuke will cherish forever. "Fuee~! It's a bad thing after all~! I— I don't want that~!"

Later that night, Komari dialled Kyousuke's number on her phone to make a call and made an out-of-character disapproval scold against him. Telling him not to kiss Rin, on her lips. Komari's way of thinking once again brought a smirk to Kyousuke's face. That's one of her charm, he thought. They then chat for another 30 minutes. Basically about everything, but mainly about Kyousuke planning to visit her again. In the end, it was a good night call for them. Even though it was started by Kyousuke cheating on a 2D character, which turns out to be his first crush on the age where a boy starting to like someone of different gender, the age when the story in mangas felt so real in his mind.

…

* * *

Moved back to Kyousuke's room, the one-sided sibling quarrel had finally ended. It was one-sided because Kyousuke didn't even try to fight back. He loves her too much for that. So in the end, it was Rin against a punching bag.

"Hey, remember to buy me a cart of _Mon Petit! [2]"_

"But you screwed your lines…"

"A promise is a promise. You can't take them back if you're a man," she remarked.

"Ugh, that's a surprisingly cold banter from you."

"I always cold. Especially towards you, useless brother!"

Kyousuke sighed to end the tiring quarrel. However, Rin doesn't seem to understand his gesture. No, it's more like she has something in mind and she's finding the moment to speak it out. "Hey. How was the date?"

"The date…" Kyousuke closed his eyes as she reminded him to his date, which lead to his mission to find Komari's upmost desire. However, he had done his best not to show his worry to Rin. After all, worries are contagious and he doesn't want her little sister to be infected.

"If you don't take a good care of her, I will kick your ass. You hear?"

_Tch. I only have few days until the winter break is over…_ _What should I do?_ Kyousuke said in his mind, not listening to Rin's statement about beating him up if he is unable to guard her best friend.

"By the way, tomorrow is Christmas eve, right? You have any plans?" she seemed to have overheard the boy's conversation with his girlfriend minutes ago. The older brother could easily interpret that by the way she talks, but doesn't mind the slightest since it was only a light subject they were talking.

"I'm planning to go out with Komari," he answered firmly.

"Well, why not go together with us? I mean, with Riki and I," she informed. "It should be fun. Komari-chan will most definitely agree too."

"…But…"

"Your mission, right?" Rin eagerly cut in. "Let us help you. Don't carry this burden alone."

"Komari-chan is my dearest best friend. There's no reason for you to fight all by yourself. And not only that…" she paused. "We've changed. Thanks to your effort, Riki and I are more mature now. You can count on us now."

Kyousuke was taken aback by Rin's statement. Frustration lingered in his mind as it comes to him, the fact that he almost forget his own design where he was almost dead when he's trying to change the weak Riki and the anti-social Rin. We could say that, he has his full concentration taken by his latest mission to cure Kamikita Komari's unknown illness. Seeing how Rin's face emitted confidence aura, he understands that he had succeeded. Then he smiled, "Heh, can't tell who's the older sibling now."

"…It's you, dirty old man." said Rin flat.

Since her top priority, her best friends and her cats are already settled, the next queue on Rin's train of thought comes up. "Kyousuke... Looks like Mother and Father will be late again."

"..." his cheerfulness vanished as she reminded him about the old unsolved problem that he has.

"Are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine. Like you said, I'm old. I'm way too old to be angry over such matter, since I already can take care of myself," he sentenced with a calming expression as usual. _Also, I'm going to leave this house soon as I get a job. Another day without seeing them won't have much effect to me. _

"Well If you say so. Okay, I'm going back to my room." Rin turned around and left his room. She could hear Kyousuke as he clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction the moment she closed the door. _Hang in there, my Onii-cha-… Wait, what am I thinking?! He's just a dirty old man! Baka!_

...

* * *

Footnote:

[1] SisCon = Sister Complex. Do I need to explain this to you?

[2] Mon petit: A brand of canned cat food.

A/N: How should I put this? I'm back earlier? Seems I'll be able to update in my hiatus every time I meet a _checkpoint._ So this is a semi-hiatus!

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Especially female readers because I gave a Kyousuke fan-service in the opening of this chapter. LOL (Did I even?) But to be honest, I think the characters are acting OOC here. I'm sorry. My writing ability is rotten already.

Please review! Otherwise, I'll have Komari-chan shot a kamehameha at you! Just kidding. I wish this chapter will make your day. See you on the next update. OH, don't forget to try reading the alternate fic, Worth Living - Ecstasy! (FOR ADULT)


	14. Long Kiss Goodnight

**_The fanfiction story is written and edited by Takagi and beta-ed by PRONTO3000_**

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts or an emphasis or non-English terms or phone conversation.

(Update on 11/25: Some changes in chapter 1 and 2. Added new chapter 3. Chapter 14's title changed.)

* * *

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book II**

Chapter 5: "Long Kiss Goodnight"

* * *

It's 24th of December already. For a decade, every year around this time, the town is usually already covered in thick white snow by morning. However, the same phenomenon doesn't seem to occur this year. The snow is bundling, but the intensity is not anywhere near sometime (once) during these 10 years when they had to close numbers of roads in the town. The town was silent that day as many of the inhabitants decided to cuddle up in their house under their _kotatsu_ [1].

Had it been otherwise. Komari won't have to spend a full hour just to pick her clothes.

"Maybe this is alright?" Said she, while staring at green colored winter clothes. It's not normal clothes for winter, though. It's more like another _Lolita_ dress, which is Komari's typical outfit.

_Kyousuke-san said it would be a double date with Rin-chan and Riki-kun, so maybe I should look more casual? But a date is a date, so look is important! Right?_ She put the dress back to the wardrobe again. _Hang on. This is Kyousuke-san we're talking about! What if… what if… he has another secret 'plan'?_

She spontaneously stepped away to her drawer where she keeps her undergarments.

_S—Should I put my best panties on…?_

Komari's face involuntarily reddened the moment she thought came to her. She was blushing even deeper when she realized that she had just considering to maximize her sex appeal to a certain degree she has never thought of before. Dominated by her own anxiety, Komari covered her face even though she's alone in her room.

"Uuu... How difficult. My heart is beating so fast just by daydreaming about tonight's event… KYAA!?"

Komari slipped out a yell when her cellphone suddenly vibrated on her studying desk, making an annoying tremor sounds against the wooden surface.

"An email? From Kyousuke-san~!"

Let's see…

'Dear Komari, to make up for yesterday's date, let's split up from Rin and Riki to have a private quality time together later. I haven't told them about this, so this is our secret okay? ;)'

Fu, Fuee!? P-Private quality time **together**? C-Could it be…!" Komari sputtered. "But I kinda feel bad for leaving them… should we really do it?"

In this town, or rather, in this country, Christmas Eve is more celebrated than the real Christmas Day. Christmas is known more of a time to spread happiness rather than a religious celebration. Ultimately, Christmas Eve is seen as a romantic day, in which couples spend together and exchange presents [2]. So rather than passing through the night with another couple, Kyousuke seems to prefer having it with his girlfriend only. After all, it's supposed to be a romantic day.

I bet Riki-kun and Rin-chan would also need some private time for themselves… putting those thoughts into consideration, Komari agreed with Kyousuke's plan. She then replied his email with an honest smile.

After that, her mind fell back onto the earlier problem and easily reaches the answer she sought.

_This will be the first time I put these on…_

"Komari, what are you doing…" Suddenly Yukiko appeared at the open door, only to find her daughter holding what-women-calls 'battle panties'. "Ara~."

"Mom, no. Th—This is…,"

"I'm amazed you have that kind of panties as well…" Asked her as she stepped into Komari's room. "My Komari has become naughty~!"

"I—It's not like that, Mother! This is a gift from Yui-chan!"

"You are gonna wear them for Kyousuke-kun, right? Ufufu~."

"Mother!?"

"Ah, by the way. They are already waiting downstairs."

"FUEEEEEEH!?" Komari moved her gaze from her mother to the device she's holding. "It's already 5 PM? I can't believe I've just spent 3 hours just to pick my dress! Uuu… at this rate, I won't make it to put on my make up!"

"Don't' worry. Let me help you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guests whom Yukiko mentioned before are sitting at the entrance, near the shoe shelf. Looking at their expressions, the boys didn't seem to mind waiting until the princess come before them, walking down the stairs with her beautiful white dress. The girl sitting in between though, is not as patient as the gentlemen.

"Ngghh... what take her so long?"

"She's a girl. You should know why, Rin." Riki commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Riki stared at every inch of his girlfriend, who's wearing a t-shirt, a sweater jacket, and a pair of jeans; of course she also brought a winter coat that was hung on the peg rail, which will cover her body as an outer layer later, but her fashion looks as if she's staying at home instead of going on a date with her boyfriend. Maybe it's still too soon for the cute imouto to have the initiative to please her partner's eyes. It's still pretty normal though. After all, she's a teenager who just got herself a boyfriend for the first time in her life less than 6 months ago.

"Nothing," He restrained himself from answering her question, which might lead to an undesirable conversation. "More importantly, Kyousuke. What's the plan?"

Kyousuke smirked, "What plan? There is no plan. We're just going to have fun."

"Eeh?"

"What's wrong?"

Riki raised one of his eyebrows. "No, it's just that… you, coming up with something unexpectedly normal, is not normal."

"Hahaha. It's 'The Eve', Riki. All we need to do is having fun."

"But what about the mission?" Rin inquired. "Komari-chan still has that unknown illness. It should be our top priority to find the solution, right?"

"It can't be. Kyousuke, are you planning to do it on your own after a—"

Kyousuke stood up. "—Ah here she comes!"

The blonde walked to the corridor where her beloved friends are waiting, followed by another blonde who is her mother. Komari maintains her usual fashion, which consist on her cute and frilly Lolita dress, along with a pair of ribbons. However, there's something different about her today: she looked more mature! Even in her usual childish Lolita dress! Fascinating is the right word to define her appearance. From her friends' expression, it's easy to tell that the three seem to share the same opinion about it.

"I'm terribly sorry for making you waiting~"

"""…"""

"Fue~? What's wrong guys?"

"It's just… I'm lost at words," It was Rin who first broke the ice. Then she monologues, I am so ashamed of myself!

"You look beautiful, Komari-san."

"Fu—Fuee!? Really? I… I mean, thank you Riki-kun, Rin-chan." And then finally, their eyes met. Everyone in the room waits for his reaction.

He opened his lips, "Komari…"

Blood runs towards her head faster, resulting in a visible red color painted under the skin of her reddened cheeks.

"Thank you very much."

Just like that, Komari understands how grateful he is to see her doing her best to show up with a better appearance on this Christmas Eve double date. Such simple words are enough for her.

"Kids, you should leave now. It's almost 6 o'clock. The festival starts at 6.30 so you should be quick." Yukiko suggested.

"You're right Yukiko-san. Let's go guys," Said Kyousuke as he buttoned his winter coat.

"I wonder if this double date is a good idea… haha…"

"It is! The more the merrier, right?" Komari commented thorough-heartedly.

"I can't just leave her going alone at such hour with my stupid older brother!"

"You missed the point Rin, Komari-san…"

* * *

The town-folks are always holding a Christmas Eve festival at the largest place in town, the town square. It was located not too far from a hill. At the center of the square was a humongous evergreen conifer, decorated with Christmas lights, garland, tinsel, candy canes, and other ornaments that made it shining brightly. At the top of the tree, was placed one radiant star.

There are countless of various stands and stalls around the tree and in every corner of the park, selling foods, drinks, candies, and even games. The festival was created for everyone to have fun with people they love, so they made the town square look as bright and as blithe as possible. This way, people will be at least attracted to visit the square.

In spite of the cold winter atmosphere and the fact that the town was surrounded by a ridge, the people are still eager to come. You can find almost every one of every age from every corner of the town here. Of course that means a chance to meet your acquaintances at this place during this event, such as, a group of friends.

"Oh look, it's Masato!" Riki pointed at him who's standing on a queue to an oden shop. "It seems that he's together with Kud, Haruka, and Futaki-san."

Kyousuke looked around and quickly spotted the others. "Kengo, Kurugaya, and Mio are also here. But it looks like that neither Kengo and Masato's group has met with each other."

"Well, we always went here when we were kids, so they maybe feel the urge to come to the festival again this year." Riki said.

"Fuee~ so everyone is here too? Let's greet them!"

"Komari, do you forget the content of my email? Being in a bigger group will only make it harder to get away from!" Kyousuke whispered, but she failed to hear his soft voice because she's already run against Masato's group, which is further to them.

"Kengo-kun~! Yui-chan~! Mio-chan~!"

Soon after that, Masato's group approached them and Little Busters are finally gathered again for the first time since a few days ago at the beginning of the winter break. Looking at this outcome, Kyousuke could only slap his own face while cursing his 'luck'.

However, luck does side with him today. Cursing it would be an ungrateful act. Because all he needs to do is wait.

…

In just one hour, the place is becoming more and more crowded. Turns out that they're having an orchestra concert and people are swarming around the stage. Kyousuke noticed how the Little Busters are also very eager to watch them. Hence, he silently walked from the boys to the girls, who are a few steps away from them in the crowd. And finally, when the music starts...

"Komari," he whispered to Komari's ear. "Don't freak out."

"!?" She gasped when Kyousuke grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her.

"Run!"

"Fue~!? Where are we going?" She asked. Her red-white ribbons and pink winter coat and yellow scarf are fluttering as they run.

"To the woods!"

* * *

The night is crowded due-to the folks' dancing and singing, but it's silent and calming at the hill where the couple are together. They reached the spot, which is the **cliff** of the hill, after a few minutes of adventure in the dark forest. Komari hesitated before entering the forest, but the presence of the boy had repelled all those doubts in her heart.

"It's a nice place, isn't it? I found it when I was a young boy." Kyousuke spoke as he flipped his scarf [3] to his back. "I came here every time a festival is held just to watch them from a higher place."

"I see. I never knew that you like to have time for yourself only too, Kyousuke-san."

"Haha. Well, I just would like to appreciate the soundless surrounding in this world that never stops talking." He let out an embarrassed laugh.

"You sounded like Mio-chan," she smiled.

"Oh, I guess I did! Nailed it!"

They chuckled together until Kyousuke brought up his serious face as he remembered his important mission, which he had decided to do it alone despite his cute imouto's offer.

"Hey, Komari…"

"Yes, Kyousuke-san?"

"Answer me. Is there anything you want to do or to have now?"

"Fue? Are you talking about Christmas present?"

"No. Allow me to rephrase it," He sighed lightly. "What do you desire most in life?"

She puts her index finger on her cheek. "Hmm… I know! I want a pack of…"

"Just so you know, we're talking about your life here. You could say, I'm asking about your dream. Therefore, I want you to take it very seriously. I won't deem 'snacks' or something like that as a proper answer."

"Eeh? You won't?" She frowned as if she's really sad.

"Yup. So please take your time to think." he grinned.

"…Then…" Komari tightened her clutch on her legs and burrowed her head to them as if she's trying to cover her sappy face. "If it's something I wish the most, then it has to be a family. A warm normal family where everyone loves each other and always be there to support each other, sharing each other's feelings whenever they are happy or sad. A family where not a single lie shall dwell between them. A normal family where… no one dies before me."

"…"

"It's impossible now that my brother and father are already died. I can only wonder how it feels like to have a normal family."

Kyousuke was taken aback by her answer. He did expect the possibility of this answer; he just felt the depression that was flowing from Komari's words when the girl herself spoke them.

"…I'm glad… Komari. I'm glad it's well within my reach," He whispered. Then, his expression becomes gentler as he smiled softly. "...Let's get married."

"Eh?" Komari's face went blank for a moment, and then she blushed furiously.

To be honest, it was unexpected for her. Marriage is something that one unlikely to achieve without commitments or mature planning, which will need to be able to sustain them so that they can survive in the society. Even knowing that, Kyousuke still be able to make a grin.

"Let's build a family where everyone loves each other, always help each other, and share each other's feelings whenever they are happy or sad. A family where not a single lie or con shall dwell between them.

"It's my dream as well, Komari. I might bring our relationship too fast since we just going out for less than 3 months… but we share a very same dream, why don't we realise it together?"

Actually before all that, he should have given his thought about her feeling. What if she does not wish to marry him? This has just come to him when he noticed that the blushing girl seem flustered by something; she's been avoiding his gaze since a moment ago. Such gesture that is able to make one to doubt himself. _Could it be?_ He said in his mind as his smile was about to fade but it appears that he worries over nothing important.

"Um… K—Kyousuke-san... Are you proposing? Don't you feel that we're too young for marriage?"

"Hahaha! Of course we are too young. I'm not going to marry you today or tomorrow! I'm not ready yet! There's a lot to prepare, you know. You can't just ask someone and get married the next day!"

"Fuee~... Silly me… I'm so embarrassed..." Komari turned her head away. She gets even more bashful the time she heard Kyousuke's laugh. It wasn't very loud, but it was done in a playful, joking manner.

"Come on Komari, look at here for a sec."

***poke***

Komari's cheek meet Kyousuke's finger soon as she turned at him.

"Fue!? W—Why are you teasing me?"

Kyousuke just ignored Komari's reaction by talking again. "Let's renew our promise."

He drew closer to hers to the distance where he could see his reflection from a blue pool that is her eyes. "I will find a job and build my career. I will try my best to become the man worth for your love. When that time comes, I'll come to you and propose.

"Komari. Will you accept me as your future husband?"

She reached out his hand that is on her cheek and nodded, "I will."

After that, Kyousuke brought his face closer to hers. "Let's seal our promise."

The girl understands what he's asking her to do. Both parties shut their eyes and kissed. It was a kiss with no lust lingers upon them. It was romantic; it was emotionally done. The scene and the feelings will definitely stay in their memories for eternity to be cherished. Even the nature celebrates with the happy couple.

"Fue~! Look, look!" Komari spoke, or rather, yelled as she extended her arms. "It's snowing again!"

"A 'White Christmas', huh…" Kyousuke muttered after he stood up.

The star shines softly. The moon beams proudly, high aloft. Moonlight catches in golden hair and fair skin, reflecting their potential beauty. So much calm of a guy Kyousuke is, he couldn't hide his adoration towards her exceptional charm. He spoke out his mind, "not even the biggest and brightest star in this clear night sky could be compared to you."

"…" Komari could only standstill after hearing Kyousuke's compliment. She is not used to getting such level of praise.

"Hey."

"Y—Yes?"

"Uh… you know…"

"W—Wanna do it again?" Kyousuke asked while averting his eyes. The girl could spot the pink hints on his cheeks. She believes that this is the first time she ever sees him, the idol of the school, and the cool leader of Little Busters, blushing.

"It's just… you know… it was not long enough!"

"Fu—Fueeh!?" Komari turned her back at him involuntarily. It was because she was nervous, but Kyousuke had a different impression of the gesture.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's fine if you don't want to!" he clasped his hands; shut his eyes as he begged for forgiveness.

Komari leered over her shoulder then said, "Kyousuke-san is… ecchi…! I hate ecchi things!"

"Saying that right after we kissed…"

"Fuee! B-Baka Kyousuke-san!" she began to run away from him, heading into the woods.

"Careful. Don't trip."

"Kyah!" Komari fell flat on the ground.

"...!" Kyousuke's eyes were opened wide the moment he noticed something suspicious under Komari's skirt when she tripped: a black colored panties, a pretty bold one. _T—That's… that is the so-called 'Battle Pantsu', right!?_ He asked himself. _To think that an honest girl like Komari also possessed such legendary item!_

"D—Did you see?" Asked the girl who had just stood back on her feet again.

"I did. I'm sorry."

"Fuee~. Good thing I put on this pantie today."

It was said in a really soft voice, but Kyousuke could hear them and it put him in a shock. What? So it's alright to see your panties if they look fancy? Does this mean that I still don't understand girls? Kyousuke thought.

"...This makes me unable to marry anyone but you…"

"It's like you're implying that you considered breaking the promise we had just made one minute ago, by marrying 'anyone'. Do you really mean it?" He said as a drop of tear coming out from his eye.

"I didn't intend to~!"

"Good! Because I won't let you anyway!"

"Really?"

"Yes. A promise is meant to be fulfilled and…" Kyousuke approached her as he talks. "Like I said in my confession, seeing how clumsy you are makes me want to protect you from those bad guys!"

Watching his bright grin as usual had also brought a smile across her face. Komari just ignores that she was being teased again.

"…If that's the case then..." The blonde looked up at him and then closed her eyes. She felt his hands on her cheeks, followed by his breath as his face drew close yet again. The sequence ended with a long, long kiss.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

Note:

[1] Kotatsu (炬燵) is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source.

[2] Taken from google and my Japanese friend also said so.

[3] The Grey colored scarf from Komari that was given to him in chapter 2.


	15. Crossing The Boundary

**_The fan-fiction story is written and edited by Takagi, then beta-ed by PRONTO3000 based on Little Busters! _****made by KEY.**

A/N: Thank you very much for your support. I won't make it this far without you guys.

* * *

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book II**

Chapter 6: Crossing the Boundary

* * *

After the festival ended -for that day, because it is a two-day event- the Little Busters separated and went on their way home with the boys escorting the girls since it was almost 11 at night. Their gentleman side wouldn't forgive them had they not done so. But over everything, they did not wish to see something bad happened to the girls in this darkness. Call them overreacting, but they couldn't let things gone the other way, not only due-to their nature as a man, but also because these girls are their friends. The strongest girl Kurugaya Yuiko resisted at first, but she eventually gave up. It was Kyousuke who talked to her, but Kengo was the one who escorted her, along with Mio while Masato took Kud to the Saigusas' household. The albino actually came together with Kanata and Riki, who stayed at the dorm, but Riki left them for the Natsumes'. So, they somehow ended up back to the original small groups before they met each other at the festival.

Despite the chilly winter night, the town still looked pretty lively, even though kids are nowhere to be seen — because most of them were asked by their parents to be a good kid and sleep early. The happy atmosphere was also happened because the Christmas is coming in one hour. However, as they walk, the crowd is getting far, far away, until they arrived at the residential district, which is pretty much silent.

"Then, we'll take our leave," said Riki at the doorstep.

"Yes! Thanks for escorting me, Rin-chan, Riki-kun, Kyousuke-san!"

"Yes, sleep well Komari!"

"See you Komari-chan."

Riki and Rin went to the gate ahead of Kyousuke, who for some reason stood still. That didn't bother them, so they just kept walking.

"Fue? Kyousuke-san?"

"I want to see Yukiko-san. Just a minute."

"Eh? Right now?" Kyousuke gave a simple nod to answer. "Well, come on in then."

So, they went in, walked the corridor, and met the mother in the living room who immediately welcomed them as soon as she heard their steps behind her.

"Ara. How was it? Did you two have fun?"

"Yes!" the younger blonde answered cheerfully. "You should come with us next year, Mother!"

"Fufu, thanks for the invitation, Komari~." Yukiko giggled. "By the way, where are Riki-kun and Rin-chan?"

"They went home ahead," he answered; it was short, but his expression was serious. "Yukiko-san. We need to talk," he added before he glanced at Komari, "…alone."

"Umm…" the girl was flustered. _What kind of conversation will they have at such hour?_ She asked herself. "FUEE!?" She leaned forward to Kyousuke's ear, and then whispered. "Could it be… about our promise?"

"It's a private conversation."

"Fuee!? You should not tell her yet!" she yelled, pointing her fingers upwards.

"Then what is it? A confession?" asked Yukiko who for some reason failed to catch Komari's yell just now.

"No, it's not a confession, Yukiko-san."

He wondered how she could jump to that conclusion which brought a giggle upon Komari's face.

"Well, I will leave you two then. Good night, Kyousuke-san~!"

Tap, tap, tap, she went upstairs cheerfully that every stepped looked like a hop.

"Now," Yukiko said, after she heard the sound of the door being closed from the second floor. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I think I might have found it. Komari's biggest wish, that is."

Yukiko's eyes were widened a bit more than usual.

"We've talked about it, and as you can see, she was much healthier than two days ago. I'm not a doctor, but it's easy to tell that the main cause of her bad condition is her own mind; it was heavily burdened."

Despite the fact that she wasn't told anything about the _wish_ Kyousuke talked about, the woman was bewildered. She didn't reply until a few seconds later, "Kyousuke-kun, you are amazing."

"As her mother, I've been together with Komari much much longer than you have, but she has never told me anything about that. She must have loved you so much because you're able to bring that up in a conversation. I guess she thinks of me as a bad parent… even though she's smiling at me all the time."

"You were," Kyousuke reacted. "I'm sorry to say it outright."

"It's fine. Actually it's somehow sweet, because you're saying that I'm no longer a bad parent."

"Yes," Kyousuke nodded. "And I meant it. I told you Komari is lucky to have such strong, amazing mother."

He did mean it. From movies or mangas, he learns what it means to raise a child as a single parent. How tough life is and how the stress always seems to lurk at the edge of your mind, waiting for a slip of concentration to launch an attack. And what amazed Kyousuke the most was when he noticed how close Yukiko-san's relationship with Komari is. It's not simple to keep something important like that.

He had earned Yukiko's smile with his earnest kind words. It was more of a thankful one than reflecting her happiness.

"Anyways, rest assured. She should be all right now. Later, Yukiko-san."

"Kyousuke-kun, wait," the boy, who's already exited the living room stopped walking. "Let's go to the shrine together in the new year."

"Sure," he smiled behind his back as he strolled to the door, putting on his leather shoes and off of the house.

"Cold!" it was getting colder that night. He should've put on extra layers underneath his winter coat. For now, he could only make another wrap of his scarf around his neck. It did give him a little bit of warmth, but still couldn't beat the chill. The temperature had reached 4 degrees of Celsius, which was way colder than that afternoon's 10. Therefore, he paced his legs, for it might get colder; but then he stopped.

It was the sight of Riki and Rin who cuddled each other by the gate that stopped him from walking. They looked in pain; the cold air and the snow as well were too much for them. Everyone would think that they should've just left him, and that's what he thought before entering Komari's house. But instead giving them a mouthful of useless reprimands, he joined the two by throwing his arms on their backs. "Let's go."

"Unyaa!" Rin was suddenly in a rage and kicked him in the tummy. "Stupid brother! It is very cold here! What took you so long!?" she did ask, but it appeared that she didn't intend to wait for an answer, "Come on, Riki! Let him froze to death!" she stomped the ground as she took off.

"Then what's the point of waiting for him…?" he sweat dropped.

…

* * *

"Welcome. Oh, Riki-kun is here as well?" a brown-haired woman received the company.

"He's staying here for the night," Rin answered.

"I see."

Riki gave her a polite bow. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Natsume-san. I will leave by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, don't be. Stay as long as you want. You can also join our Christmas dinner tomorrow—"

Without saying anything, Kyousuke walked past her mother and stepped to the stairs. This is only the second time Riki ever seen him like that. He then gave Mrs. Natsume a look, which she replied with a calming smile, as if she's telling him that she's sorry about how his son had just acted in front of him, the guest.

"Riki, you go up first. I will prepare the bath for you and Kyousuke."

Unlike him, the little sister didn't seem to be bothered by Kyousuke's demeanor. This had left him with uneasy feelings. It might be bad, but he felt like he should pry over this matter, as a good friend and that's just what he's going to do when he reach his room.

He still remembered where Kyousuke's room is, so he didn't find any trouble going on ahead of Rin who's now at the bathroom. The baby-faced boy looked delighted as he entered his best friend's room for the first time since forever.

"This brings back memories, though Masato and Kengo were also here when the last time I sleepover here."

"Heh, good old times," Kyousuke smirked behind the manga he's reading.

"Kyousuke… what happened back there?"

"It's none of your concern, Riki," he answered as he flipped the manga's page.

"… I see. Not even mine, huh?" Riki sulked. "Kyousuke, you maybe don't know this because you always escaped whenever it came to this matter, but I had already known that there was a certain circumstance between you and your family since we were kids; I never thought you'd still act like that in this year of age. This is not like you, Kyousuke... You're supposed to be more mature than any of us in the Little Busters!"

Kyousuke closed the book. If they were about to argue about something else—anything not regarding his family— he would've just surrendered to Riki or ended it with at least a smile on his face. Unfortunately, it is not. "What is your point?"

"I'm saying that you should value your parents more!" Riki said. "Don't you think that it's a bit too childish of you to do that to her!"

"Hmph, Riki… that is really sweet of you," Kyousuke jumped from the bed as he stated that. "But you know nothing about them. To give opinion, the holder should have had at least a glimpse of knowledge about the topic. Do you have that? I daresay, no. So you don't have the right to tell me what to do, Riki. That's why I told you 'it's none of your concern'…!"

"Aren't you a bit too biased there? It makes no difference whether I know her or not. But of all people, she's your **MOTHER**, Kyousuke. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Kyousuke furrowed his eyes. He knew how parents mean so much to Riki, who unfortunately had lost both of them in a car accident before he met the Little Busters for the first time, which quite made sense to why Riki was so stirred up when he saw him - not just someone else, but his best friend he looked up to, doing such an act toward his own mother. He understands it so much that it hurts to talk about. However, he can only clench his fists; he can't agree to Riki. Just before he answered, Rin appeared at the door.

"Hey. Your bath is ready. " Rin looked at the tensed atmosphere between her boyfriend and brother, which then she decided to try to dilute. "Riki, come on. Kyousuke too."

"Yes! Let's take a bath together, Riki! I'll wash your back!" The auburn-haired man walked past Riki; off he went towards the door. Actually, the moment his sister came, he already wore his grinning, happy mask.

As the he felt that their previous conversation hadn't come to an end, Riki only stared at him, with no answer.

"Hm? You don't want to? Okay then," he turned his back, and then traveled to the bathroom downstairs.

"Kyousuke," a woman voice halted him from behind.

He reacted, without looking at her. "What is it?"

"…No, nothing," she looked down at the floor as if surrendering.

"Then please excuse me." He stopped just after he took the first step, and then half turned around, "Oh, one more thing. I never expect anything from you. So don't bother telling me about tomorrow."

He left the hall as he continued his walk to the bathroom. In the changing room, he took off his clothing, put it in the laundry basket, and then wrapped his hip with a small washcloth.

A minute after that, the bathroom's door was slid open once again, allowing a dark brown-haired boy to enter.

"… Rin forced me," said he, looking gloomy.

Kyousuke stared at him rather seriously. "I see." Then his expression turned softer and he added a giggle in it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and get naked!"

Riki blushed, "EEEHH!? No! You go in first! It's embarrassing to change right in front of you!"

"Aren't you a weird one? We had taken a bath together for many times now. What are you being bashful for?" he asked thoroughly; he was not teasing him.

"Well in those times we got changed at the same time, so it's fine!"

"It is not that different though."

So in the end, Kyousuke agreed to go into the bathroom first. After that, they took turn to wash each other's back, cleaned their body. It was then Kyousuke who got into the bathtub first while Riki still taking a shower. Actually, he was buying some time until Kyousuke got out because he is reluctant to join him in the tub since it was too small to fit two young men together. Nonetheless, Kyousuke's wore a look that seems as if he's expecting Riki to come bothered him.

Hence he decided to talk to him to give him some time till he got out of the tub. Or if able, giving him the idea of not going in the bath together.

"Kyousuke…"

"-I'm sorry, Riki," he cuts in. "If it is about her, then you better stop."

"…No…" Kyousuke's remark had made Riki upset, but it was true that he didn't mean to bring that topic again, at least for sometime. "I was about to say that. It sure has been a long time since the last time I take a bath here. We were pretty small that time. The four of us fit in that bathtub, remember?"

"Haha, you are right," he grinned. "The tub won't do now. Masato and Kengo's body built are ridiculous."

Minutes later, they came out of the bathroom. Riki got to wear Kyousuke's pajamas, which is pretty loose on him since his body is smaller than him, because he didn't bring any change.

They exchanged greet with Rin who's waiting for them at the corridor, then went straight to Kyousuke's room.

After the lights off, on the bed, they were dragged into conversations regarding their childhood memories. In the dark, they're recalling every fun moments or missions during those shining days, until at some point the talk change into Rin and Riki's relationship and soon enough, about Komari and Kyousuke's promise at the hill a few hours ago.

"Eeh!?"

"I have made my decision. We will commit to each other when the time comes."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you two. " Riki gave off a gentle smile as he said that. "Are you sure you are fine with her? I mean, I knowt that she is-" """-a wonderful girl""" Kyousuke chimed in with Riki's words. "But you two only have been dating for 2— if not 3 months. Don't you think that it is too soon?"

"You know what I always think about her, Riki."

"Yes. You blurted it out just now."

"Right. You can't ask for a better woman… at least that's how it is for me." Kyousuke said. "So do not fret. I'm sure that everything will be all right for us. Or if I were Komari, I would say: 'daijoooobu!' [1] or something like that."

They chuckled at Kyousuke's imitating Komari's symbolic retort. It was indeed something to laugh at

"Damn it, Riki… I think I've fallen in love with her. For the first time in my life, I fall in love."

"Hm! I'm glad, Kyousuke!" he smiled wholeheartedly. It was dark, so Kyousuke couldn't see him, but he did it anyway. "I'm still amazed at how you managed to say something embarrassing like that while still keeping your serenity."

"Well, I don't think I will be able to say that clearly in front of her," he confessed.

"I see. It's easy to imagine though!" Riki replied. "By the way, I thought _Tokido Saya _was your crush."

"T—That's different! She's my waifu! [2]"

Riki didn't expect that kind of answer.

"Wah… I better keep that a secret from Komari-san…"

"Indeed."

They laughed it off and went to sleep after they exchanged goodnights. All are well at the end of that day.

…

At that time, the boys didn't know that this very moment was going to be the last time that they ever slept together in that room, on that bed, because the next night— one supposedly happy Christmas night, it happened: the scene, which would change Kyousuke's life.

Rin and Kyousuke were eating breakfast together with the mother when it happened.

"I'm sorry, Kyousuke, Rin… Mom and Dad have to cancel our dinner tonight. We couldn't rearrange our work schedule… I'm sorry. I know we promised you."

"I see…" Rin had a really disappointed look in her face as she muttered and it had come to Kyousuke's field of vision, which resulted in his unparalleled anger in his heart.

"Please understand, dear… We're very bu..."

Suddenly, Kyousuke banged the table out loud, and at the same time, he exclaimed: "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"Kyousuke?" Mrs. Natsume and Rin gazed upon the only man at the table whose eyebrows were furrowed and eyes were opened wide, burning, as if they're about to come out along with his audible breath; his thirty white horses were crashed against each other as he grimaced, showing off his tensed face muscle.

"We're busy, we couldn't rearrange our schedule, we suddenly got called up in urgency…" he mumbled, still looking kind of spooky. Even Rin was too terrified to do anything at that time. He did tell his mother that she didn't have to tell him anything about _the dinner_ last night, but it seemed that he was bothered after all.

"I've had it enough! Since we were kids, all this time, you always break your promises and never seem to regret it! Not just Christmas, but family trips, and others! The only times we got together were always when going to Kyoto where it also happened that you bunch had some business over there! You always put works ahead of us! Just what the heck are we to you!?"

"Kyousuke… enou—" Rin was about to stop him, but he was still going on his rage.

"Treating us as if we're just acquaintances… huh! Just you see, when I graduate from high school, I will quit this damned house and live on my own. Coz you know what? It doesn't seem any different!"

The woman was unable to hold back her tears as Kyousuke kept blasting out his anger. After that, Kyousuke went to his room, packing up, got his key and drove back to the dorm.

Not even his beloved sister could stop him. But when she tried to, he told her not to tell Komari about this day.

…

* * *

Time flies. New year comes only to pass. As promised, when January just came, he went to the shrine with Komari and Yukiko, and Rin and Riki, but after that, Kyousuke didn't show up as much as he did because the teacher forced with studies and studies, and then mock exams and tryout tests. With his vast intelligence as prodigy, he never needed those kinds of preparation, but he had to since the school had made the students' participation on those mock exams a requirement to graduate. Therefore, he didn't have any choice but to play along their game.

The Little busters, led by Riki, still practice baseball every now and then, despite missing someone very important. In addition, Kengo went back to Kendo club and couldn't make much time for the Little Busters. Still, Riki managed to do a good job leading the remaining ones.

Of course, it was a tough time for him and the Little Busters. They looked rather dim, compared to 9 months ago when the members were still complete.

Then, finally, the end of March follows as the sakura leaves shed and new leaves bloom after. This very cycle of sakura trees marks the end of the school year. The leaves, which are the seniors, had graduated; leaving the huge tree called school that had become their home for 3 years and freshmen will replace them in the next month. It's the beginning and ending of their high school life respectively, at virtually the same time.

After months of job-hunting, he finally got a job before he graduated. It wasn't just his excellent academic marks or his all around talent and great social skills that had helped him got accepted but in addition to them, he did the interview very seriously— something that he had barely done before.

And then he's telling his friends about this happy news right after the ceremony, so everyone is still wearing their uniform.

"""A job in Tokyo?"""

"You're leaving tonight!?"

"Yes, they asked me to do that," he grinned. Even though he has bags under his eyes and dull hair, his smile still looked as strong as ever. But pretty soon after that, just before everyone congratulates him, he broke into tears. "I—I'm going to miss you guys so much!"

"Oi, Kyousuke… stop crying you bastard," Masato said, while he himself also began to shed tears, followed by Kengo and Riki, then Rin, Komari, Kud, Haruka, Mio, and even Yuiko (who only frowned).

"No, It's okay to cry on your graduation day, Kyousuke-san…" said Komari, quoting her older brother Takuya.

"Thank you for everything," said Mio.

"It's going to be lonely without Senpai," said the sobbing Haruka.

"I won't forget you desu…" said Kudryavka.

He will not forget a single moment in high school either, especially in his last year. What a great time that was, to be able to have great friends, fooling around together, roaming around the school together, eating lunch together, breaking rules together, practicing baseball and play as a team, falling in love, solving each others' problems, et cetera. All of those amazing things were done in just one year. It is almost impossible. It's as if they were all just a dream, if not, a distant past because those memories feel so far away now. There is one picture that was taken after the baseball match that they had won, but the feelings and atmosphere in that one picture were really different from this scene at this moment where everyone, is hugging the tearful former leader as the spring sun rose.

…

* * *

Later on that evening, he already had everything packed. He's leaving the school— for the last time— at 9 PM by train, "There's still 3 hours left... I guess I'll just take a tour around the campus, for the last time."

It was a sad, and sappy soliloquy by Kyousuke. He sneaked out of his room and began strolling.

He walked the corridor that connects the school building and the two dorms. He passed this corridor everyday.

On he goes, and he arrived in the courtyard, and then the baseball field. He went down the slope, touching one the bases as he brought back his memories.

Then he arrived to the gym. He doesn't come here very often, unless it is for a P.E. class, because he doesn't have any afterschool activities besides playing baseball together with everyone. After the gym, he changed into his indoor shoes and ventured deeper to the school building.

He arrived at the lockers. No other students greet him. Well, it's only natural, since it's already 6.20 PM.

He stepped up the stairs, heading towards his class on the third floor. He slid the door open, revealing the hollow classroom. A line of smirk was formed on his face. He knew this was bound to happen eventually.

_Wait, why do I get this dejavu feeling? _He suddenly recalled that moment. It was the very short time before he left the artificial world, before the ending of the world. And that time [3], he wasn't alone.

He took the final stair to the top of the building, opened the window, and slid into the nostalgic rooftop.

As if it was destined, there stood a blondie near the fences. Her long red-white ribbons flutter here and there as the night winds blows.

She's smiling, but there are sad, gloomy tints in her usually bright blue eyes.

He doesn't wish to see any of that. He wanted to comfort her as soon as possible.

"Komari, what are you doing here at such hour? Isn't it pretty cold?" he said as he patted her head.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that I might meet you again if I go to this place," she answered. "I was right again. Isn't it great?"

There was a moment of silent after that, but they aren't bothered for every second of seeing each other is precious to them.

"Kyousuke-san…"

"What, Komari?"

"It's depressing… I don't want to part from you, Kyousuke-san.  
"It sure will be lonely here."

It doesn't feel like her, but this is the same girl who usually went bashful and blushful everytime she talks— or rather, stammered about dating or love. To be able to say those words calmly must be because she is honest about her feelings, that she is indeed depressed at the moment.

"I did say that it's enough just to be able to talk by phone… but…" tears were starting to fall as she continued. "What is this… heavy feelings?"

Kyousuke instantly embraced her, pulling her to his chest, and brushes her hair with his hand.

Just like that, Komari eventually cheered despite herself. She then said, while still leaning against him: "More than anyone, I wish we could always see each other everyday, but… I guess I can't do much about it."

"It's not the end of the world. Don't worry too much; it will only make you sad."

Kyousuke already told everyone that he's going to undergo a special training for highschool graduates given by the company for one semester. It was given so that they learn occupational skills that will be used for work. During this period, he is not allowed to go outside Tokyo. So he won't be able to meet her anytime soon after today.

That's why she was depressed.

Kyousuke can't do anything about it either. If he were to break the company's rule, he might get fired right away. He won't risk that.

"This is my first step to make our promise come true. There's no doubt I will meet countless of challenges and trials. But up to now, I had faced them head-on."

"I'm ready to face any challenge in this harsh world called society."

"Un! Do your best, Kyousuke-san!"

After that, the Komari accompanied Kyousuke to his room to take his belongings, then the school gate.

"Soon as I step outside of this gate… I'm going to cross the boundary that is school," he monologued, grinning. "I'm already a legal adult, huh?"

_Goodbye, school life. Goodbye, Little Busters. Thanks for the precious memories._

...

He took a deep breath, and while clenching his fist, he lets it out with a shout: **"YOSH!"**

* * *

「つづく」

Continued in Book III !

* * *

Note:

[1] Daijobu: As the way Komari always says it, it means **'it will be fine!' or 'It's fine!'**

[2] Waifu: Imaginary 2D wife

[3] See chapter 1

Please R &amp; R if you still have time! ^^


	16. BOOK III: Settling into Their New Lives

**_A/N:_**

**_I can't thank you guys huge enough for reading this far. Not even the 'biggest' thank you can express how grateful I am for being blessed with readers who are strong enough to bear with my broken English. Thank you for your kind reviews. You all are good friends to me and I hold all of you dearly as fellow Little Busters fans; as readers and an author._**

**_Recently, I found so many great people died and it kinda gave me chills. That is why I always wish to be able to live long enough to finish this story._**

**_This book might change your view of Kyousuke you always know and I've always portrayed in my fics. As the story goes, the situations for him will change that it may also affect his character._**

**_I also did research to endow the story with real life circumstances so I hope all of you enjoy the third instalments of 'Worth Living'._**

**_xtra: Special thanks to my beta, PRONTO3000. (no, it's not a software. It's his penname.) Sorry for the long A/N._**

* * *

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book III**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Settling into Their New Lives**

* * *

When you have entered the society, you'll be able to see that the world is much, much larger than you always thought; and that you are just a mere pebble in the sea of stones. No one is really _special_, because there will always be someone who's better than you, maybe in all aspects that you're excel at. It's a world where the term such as 'prodigy' or 'genius' is less valuable than 'experience'. To _live_ is to find this experience as much as you can, because they could be your saviours in your later life.

But experience alone won't be enough. Only hard workers manage to survive in this _new world_.

Effort is another dimension that a member of society must do in order to live. Everyone can do that; everyone has that. Though that said, it won't be so easy to put the effort in a job. To put so much effort in order to gain the experience and ultimately live, they will need time, a lot of it.

That's why there's that ancient sayings, 'time is money'.

Natsume Kyousuke (18), a high school fresh graduate, was assigned to spend the next 6 months right after his high school graduation in training to gain occupational skills necessary for the position he acquired and get used to the company's environment.

Not only that, training is also needed for the company itself to produce productive workers, which the director described at the welcome ceremony, quoting Alfred Marshall. It was a century old description but still fit the term until this day: "Productive workers are those who capable to bear in mind many things at a time, to have everything ready when wanted, to act promptly and show resource when anything goes wrong, to accommodate oneself quickly to changes in detail of the work done, to be steady and trustworthy, to have always a reserve of force which will come out in emergency, these are the qualities which make a great industrial people." [1]

The first three months is the introduction to the job, the learning process; the rest 3 months will be to put them in actual practice with a mentor.

During this period, he is not allowed to go out of Tokyo.

Of course, this means that he will not be able to meet his beloved Little Busters. It's sad to think how contrast his life now is, compared to his high school days. He missed them too much. He even, once in awhile during breaks, lets his mind wander to daydream about them.

_I wonder what are those guys doing right now… are they having fun? Ah. They must be having fun. I have faith in Riki!_

In the office's canteen Kyousuke is having lunch with his new companions, which are fellow trainees. Some of them are also a high school fresh graduate like him, but most of them are older.

High school fresh graduates will need a miracle to get a job in a company. Not only because they were just accepting outstanding fresh graduate applicants, but also due-to the fact that the number of enterprises that would hire fresh graduates were decreasing and there were only very few employers post jobs for entry-level positions for job-seekers who have recently graduated. That means the competition was very tight for those who belong to the same category, enough to make them depressed. Some of them even committed suicide after countless of trials and failures.

Kyousuke knew well how frustrating a job hunt was. He spent almost the entirety of his senior year to look for one and only got it on his last minutes as a high school student.

It was TOUGH on him. It was also frustrating for him, but he was able to keep his mind sane until the end. He never gave up; he just could not.

Failure was never an option.

"What, you are spacing out again, Natsume?"

"Ah! I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

"Yeah… geez. You do this a lot these days, Natsume. You'll get old if you keep this up."

"I know what it is about! You're thinking back about your high school friends, right? High school had already passed, you've got to move on!"

"…You better do if you want to settle in here quickly..."

Kyousuke grinned at his colleagues. "You are right. Thanks guys."

"Come on, finish your lunch. Senpai will yell at us if we come late."

A few minutes later, they went back to the office. Of course as they have expected, the mentor was furious because they were late for 5 minutes. It was not Kyousuke's fault though. The group sunk into chattering after they had finished their lunch and without them knowing, it's already past the break time.

"As punishment, the five of you will help me do my paperwork tonight!"

_"Waaa sucks! That's a lot!"_

"Did you say something, Yoshida!?"

"No I didn't, Senior!"

This Yoshida person seems to be carefree and laid-back given his look and retorts, but actually he is one of the best performers among the trainees. He's the oldest out of the trainees, but he's quick thinking, effective, trustworthy, hardworking, and has the most important attribute a worker should have: competitive.

He treated the ever-perfect prodigy Kyousuke like a rival while the corresponding man himself understands that he is clearly losing to him.

For example, when the mentor asked a question regarding the theory they must apply in their works, Yoshida always answered it first; and it blew Kyousuke's mind to listen to his well-thought answer. He also almost always managed to finish his tasks faster than Kyousuke.

But behind that healthy rivalry, they get along pretty well. Of course, Kyousuke is also in good terms with the other trainees, especially those who are also high school fresh graduates.

* * *

It's finally 7 PM, which marks the end of the day for the trainees. However, they had to do the extra assignments as punishment so they had to spend more time in the office.

"Thanks for your hard work. See you tomorrow guys!" the 5 that are in detention bid farewell to each other.

The sky was dark, but the city is still awake, sparkling even. At this hour, neon lightings of the shops' signs and the street lamps were enlightening the route that Kyousuke had to take in order to get to the bus stop.

There are also other employees waiting at the same 's usually more crowded though.

It took him approximately 10 minutes to get to Chiyoda, the city where he stayed, by bus. He had to walk for another 10 minutes from the bus stop to reach the small, cheap apartment.

"Kyousuke-kun…"

He was greeted by the landlady just when he was about to make his first step on the stairs, "Oh, good evening Terada-san."

"It's not good to overwork yourself…"

"Hahaha, thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

After the trivial quick greetings he continued his walk to the third story of the apartment and finds his room.

"I'm home."

Obviously, there's no one to answer him, which is why he just immediately goes deeper after he took out his shoes.

The room is quite spacious for a single person to stay. The cheap price already gave him a kitchen with refrigerator, a bathroom, a dining table, and a single bed.

In the afternoon, sunlight enters the room nicely from the balcony. But this feature doesn't seem to be that useful for him because he's barely here at noon. He can only enjoy the sunlight in his room on Saturday and Sunday.

For dinner, he usually just eats a convenient instant meal if he's too tired to cook. After he takes a bath, he reviews what he has learnt that day from the senpais and wrote them down in a notebook.

He went to sleep right after because the training that day was too tiring with those extra assignments.

He'd prefer to sleep early so the he can wake up earlier in the morning because the company is very strict about time.

This is his new daily routine, and he had to get used to it as soon as possible.

He's still in the preparation period to become a normal white-collar employee, but it's already a harsh life for him. What would become of him in the years to come? He had disregarded his parents and he had yet to get real friends here in his new life that were willing to come to his aid whenever he was in need. He only have himself to be count on.

He had no other options but to face them head on.

This is society.

_This is real life._

* * *

"Huuu…. I think Kyousuke-san has already asleep after all…."

Meanwhile, miles away from Tokyo, a girl with different concerns of life problem, Komari, shut her phone and put it aside from her textbook with a tad of disenchanted feelings in her heart.

"Again? Does Natsume-senpai care about you at all?" her roommate Sasami commented from her studying desk.

"That's cruel Sa-chan! O—Of course he does care about me!" Komari reacted almost instantly without thinking. "Fu—Fuee~! It's embarrassing to say it so bluntly!"

"But look here!" she grabbed Komari's phone that is in her reach. "We're already entering the second month after his graduation and there're only few messages from him in your inbox! If you two are really going out, shouldn't it be FULL of his emails? Instead, you got more replies from…

"Rin-chan~ :*, Riki-kun~ ;), Kuu-chan~ :3… wait, why do you have to add the symbol '~' and emoticons at the end of their names?"

"Because it's cuter that waaaay~!"

She was too confused that she forgot she just called her arch-nemesis' name with the honorifics that was supposed to be used for people close to you.

Komari wasn't any better; she forgot about one important thing: **her privacy**. "Fua~! Don't go read someone's inbox like that!"

"Ah, I'm sorry..."

The moment she was about to place the phone back to Komari's side of the desk, the phone rang.

"Oh, he's calling you!"

"Fueeeh!? That's rare! I wonder if something happened to him…"

"…"

"Sa-chan?"

The purple-haired girl stood and took a few steps away from Komari and then opened the lid of the phone.

"Fueeeee!?"

_"Komari? What happen? Why are you screaming?"_ said Kyousuke over the line.

"No! This is Sasasegawa Sasami! Listen! You must reply every single of Komari-chan's emails, you hear me!? If you make her upset again, I won't forgive you! Otherwise it's your sister who will get rekt!"

"Blackmailing is wrong Sa-chan!" she grabbed the phone from Sasami's extended hand. "Hello, Kyousuke-san? I'm sorry… My cellphone was in her hand, and…"

_"Komari, you have a great roommate there."_

"…" the blonde took a glance over the girl her boyfriend just talked about and smiled at her. "Yes~! Definitely!"

"Wh—What's with that smile? Are you two talking about me!?" Sasami pointed her finger at Komari.

_"I'm sorry I didn't reply quickly because I forgot to turn off the silent mode on my phone."_

"It's fine. You should have some rest, Kyousuke-san."

_"You are right… I'm really tired from work today,"_ Kyousuke agreed. _"But I also wants to hear your voice a little longer."_

Komari blushed at his remark.

"_What? I can't?_"

"O—Of course you can…! We're lovers!" she replied thoughtlessly yet again. "... and I also want to hear your voice, Kyousuke-san..."

"_..._"

There was no answer or retorts from Kyousuke. It lasted for about 10 seconds. Komari was wondering if the line is cut off or she accidentally pressed the hold button, but the screen was still showing that they are still connected.

"Hello? Kyousuke-san, you there?"

_"... pff."_

"Fueeeh!? Did I say something funny?"

"_No, it's just... I could hear your heartbeat from **here**._"

"Awawawawawawaaa! H-how embarrassing!"

_"Ahahaha!"_

After the laughing, Komari could hear him taking a deep breath and let it away from the phone. _"Then I want you to tell me about your day. Is everyone fine? How's Riki and Rin doing?"_

Their conversation lasted for 15 minutes before Kyousuke called of the day. He was glad he called her. Not only because he could hear her voice he missed so much but also because she provided her with information regarding his precious friends.

…

The next day, Komari went to the school as usual, at the same time as usual, but to a different class with an almost entirely different classmates.

It turned out that the school had decided to shuffle the class after the seniors graduated. And it was so unfortunate that she had to be separated from any members of Little Busters.

Not a single one of them reside within the same class as her.

It was tough for her to settle in with new classmates because most of them were grouping with their junior classmates that happen to be together once again. The only one that is acquainted to her is Futaki Kanata who is still assigned as the school's Disciplinary Committee Chief, which means she doesn't hang out with in the class very often.

What is even worse is this other fact that she never tells anyone, especially Kyousuke: _She's also a classmate to the group of girls who were once his fans and she still got bullied often when she's alone._

For Komari who's been living her life in a magical, blessed world of hers, this kind of circumstances is unthinkable. Because she's that kind of girl who never think that far. In this 17 years, everything has always turned out to be alright for her in the end. It's almost as if bad things do not like to be around her.

But reality struck and it sometimes goes against one's favour, even though that someone is a lovely, angelic girl who always does her best to help others.

It doesn't take sides.

It is just as harsh as described by many people.

This is real life.

* * *

[1] Principles of Economics by Alfred Marshall (1890)


	17. Kamikita Komari of Class 3-B

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book III**

**Chapter 2: "Kamikita Komari of Class 3-B"**

* * *

Komari is walking the pathway from the girl's dorm to the shoe lockers at the school building as her long red-white ribbons flutter back and forth, up and down.

Since it's still the 3rd of May, the students are wearing their winter uniform.

The new term has started for one month now, but Komari hasn't used to seeing herself with her new blue colored bow on her collar. She still finds it difficult to see herself in the mirror. She feels like it still does not match it with her usual light cream sweater.

However, she also still has these other troubles that has been pestering her since the start of her senior year. It seems it will take her forever to get used to it.

"Rin-chan, good morning~!"

"Komari-chan… and Gogigawa Gagami!"

"IT'S SA-SA-SE-GA-WA SA-SA-MI! This is already the last year of high school and you still couldn't get it right! You're just insulting me, aren't you?!"

"Tch. To think that this girl is Komari-chan's roommate… You, listen up! I'll never forgive you if you do anything weird to her! Otherwise, I'm going to kick your ass!"

_Why does this sound familiar?_ Komari wondered.

Despite these two always on each other's neck whenever they meet, they actually resemble each others so much.

"Now, now… you shouldn't fight with your own classmate, Rin-chan, Sa-chan! I'm sure there will come a time when you'll need each other, so get along well, okaaaaaay?"

"You shouldn't fight with our classmate, Rin…"

"Riki."

Suddenly, the boy appeared at the scene with his best friend Masato.

"You two always quarrel in the morning. It's not very healthy you know. Sasasegawa-san is Komari-san's roommate so it's only normal to go to school together."

Rin shot a glance at him, "Huh. Are you siding with her, Riki?"

"How could you come to that conclusion?" he's sweat dropping as he said that.

"Riki is right, Rin. It's only normal to stick together with your musclemate everywhere and anytime. Just look at us for example. Have you ever seen me without Riki on my side?"

"Uuuugh…" Rin snarled in defeat.

"Yes! We're a perfect example of a successful musclemateship! Right, Riki?"

"I'm not sure what a _musclemateship_ is… but Masato is right."

"As expected of my musclemate."

"So, what is this _musclemate _actually?!"

The trivial conversations went on from one topic to another, but to Komari's hearing, their voices were like the sound when many people around you talk at the same time. She couldn't catch a single thing of what they're talking about since the boys came. Her mind seemed to be wandering off somewhere after she heard a certain word that was spoken up by Riki:

_Classmates._

They have entered the second month of the new term and Komari, who literally can socialize to anyone, still couldn't make a single friend out of her new classmates. No matter how kind she is to them or how hard she tried, she just could not blend in. She just could not connect with this circle.

The first reason being was most of them were classmates since they were junior, so they're grouping with their usual friends while Komari is left out alone.

The only school activity Komari is in was the volunteer works, which of course had very very few members and none of them were in this class. That's why she barely knows anyone here.

Her new class is similar to a jungle for her.

She is all-alone, which only makes it harder to survive.

***RIING***

The school bell chimed. It's time for the first homeroom period.

"See you Komari-chan."

"Kamikita-san, I'll see you after school."

"Don't mind her. I will get to your class first."

"Grrrr!" the two cat-like girls exchanged sharp glares.

"Komari-san," Riki approached Komari who had her blank expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

Riki's voice stopped the two girls that are in the middle of another quarrel. They stopped because there's a hint of worry in his soft tone.

"Ah?" she snapped. "Yes! I'm fiiine!"

"Komari-chan…" as her best friend, of course Rin can tell that there's something wrong with her. "What is it? What troubles you?"

"Uun! Nothing is wrong~! Don't worry!" she smiled. "See you later, guys!"

Just like that, Komari left the group at the corridor, heading towards her classroom, which was located at 3 rooms away from Rin's class.

"What's wrong with, Komari?" Masato asked.

"Sasasegawa-san, you're her roommate. Do you know if there's anything that troubles her?"

"Unfortunately not. She has never showed any form of discomfort in front of me, nor has she ever told me anything."

"What a useless roommate."

"Grr! You are not one to talk! She's a member of your baseball team, no!?"

"For now, let's go to the class. I wish it was just misunderstanding," Riki stopped the two from engaging to another battle.

"Uuugh! Why does she have to be my classmate, of all people? Why is it not Miyazawa-sama insteaaad!?"

"I don't want to be in one class with you either, stupid!"

"Come on guys, it's just a class order and it's been a month. Get over it. Even though we're separated, we still meet each other every now and then at break time and baseball practice, right?"

"Well that's true…" Rin agreed. "But there's no way in hell I could get along with her! I get itch every time she's around!"

Ironically, they sit next to each other.

* * *

When Komari walked into her class, 3-B, it was almost full. Only few students were still not present yet.

Without being greeted by anyone, she made her way to her desk at the corner of the class by the window.

Of all time in her life, she had never taken such deserted seat position. She had to sit there not on her own choice. The homeroom teacher assigned the seat order according to the students' height and vision with the latter as priority.

This seat position only allowed her to get more deserted.

And what's worse is, she also received harassments from some of her own classmates.

"…" Komari was bewildered when she was about to hang her bag at the desk' hook.

There are numerous of writings on her desk. Her lips trembled as her eyes were scanning them.

**[Die, b*tch!]**

**[Your fake smile disgusts me!]**

**[Stop being friendly with us!]**

**[Kyousuke-senpai is not for you to take!]**

**[I won't recognize you as Senpai's girlfriend!]**

…

There are more of those in a worse context of which she preferred not to read it. Or rather, she couldn't because she's not sure if she could bear with those harassments any longer.

For now, she can only forget and erase those harmful foul writings with a piece of wet cloth. Apparently they were written with non-permanent markers so Komari can wipe them away with water and wet cloth.

Unfortunately, she could not do something like reporting it to the disciplinary committee because she could not provide any solid evidences.

On top of that, Komari is that kind of girl who prefers to do everything by herself. It's not like she doesn't have faith in her friends, instead it's because she knows that The Little Busters **would do** whatever it takes to make her happy that she preferred not to tell anyone about it.

It sent shiver down her spines just to think about what happened when they found out about her being bullied in the past. [1]

She never wishes to make her friends worry over her by showing them her weakness. She treasured her friends so much that she'd only involve them if she were sure that she'd make them happy in process.

Seems like her enemies who hated her severely found out about this very nature of her. That's why malice befell upon her again and again.

"Kamikita Komari, please solve this problem."

"Ah, yes!" she pushed her chair and stood up.

She made her way to the blackboard and did the algebra problem. It took her two minutes to finish it.

"Alright, I'm done."

The teacher moved his eyes up and down as he scanned Komari's solution thoroughly.

"Hmm… wrong."

"Fue?"

**"""HAHAHA"""**

The entire class was in uproar. In that uproar, Komari could've sworn she heard one of her classmates talking in a whisper.

_That was pretty easy, right?_

_How could she fail on such an easy question? _She replied. _She must be an idiot!_

"Silence!" the teacher shouted. He then sighed after the students stopped their laughing, which is easily conceived as a form of bullying. "You may go back to your seat."

"… yes…"

And of course, she's getting bullied again.

A student stuck out her feet in attempt to trip her and she succeeded.

"KYAAH!" Komari yelled as she fell flat to the floor.

"Kamikita? What happened?" seems like the teacher was not paying attention when the scene happened.

Komari who's still standing up didn't answer. Instead, it's the culprit who muttered: "Ouch. You just stepped on me. That hurts!"

"I see… Well, Kamikita. Be careful next time."

The scene around her went so fast that she couldn't respond accordingly and quickly.

The class continued and the break time comes thirty minutes later.

"Kamikita-san."

A purple-haired girl approached her in her seat.

"… ah yes? What is it, Futaki-san?"

"You see, Sensei asked me to take care of you. He said you're having problem with stu—"

"No, no! I'm fine~!" Komari cut her in.

"Really? But you didn't do well just now," said Kanata.

"I was just being clumsy, that's all~! Ehehe~ But don't worry! I'm fine~!"

They don't seem to connect at all, but Kanata shrugged it off and walked away. "Feel free to come to me if you need my help. I'll help you as long as it's within my reach."

"Got it~"

Kanata headed to the door when suddenly someone blasted into the classroom through the other door.

"Komari-chiiin, _hellooo_~! _Let's lunch!_"

"Haruka?"

"Ah, Nee-chan too! Have you had your lunch yet? Let's eat together!"

"You're going to eat with Kamikita-san and _that group, _right? I'll pass. Besides, I have some business with the disciplinary committee," Kanata rejected.

"Boo~ you don't need to frown a little when you said _that group!_" Haruka stuck out her tongue.

"Eh did I? I'm sorry. It was a habit."

"Eeeh?! Habit!? So you always do that before?" Haruka was shocked comically as she threw out a comment. "Anyways, it's a pity that Onee-chan can't join us. Let's go, Komari-chin!"

Komari puts her smile back, "Yes! Let's go!"

Just like that, the two left that place called classroom and went to the cafeteria.

Unlike Komari, Kyousuke was having a good day so far. He does everything the mentors asked excellently without a single mistake. He really stood out from the others.

"You did a good job there, Natsume-kun," Yoshida-san said.

"Thank you," he replied. "And right back at you, Yoshida-san. I've never known that you also could do programming."

"Well, it is my field of expertise after all! Too bad we won't do any of it later when we're an employee."

Earlier this morning, the company's IT department requested a help from other departments since they need extra hand for that day.

Seems like the deadline is near for their project.

Then, the mentor asked if there's anyone among the trainees that are familiar with programming. Yoshida-san immediately raised his hand to volunteer.

_This dude is really awesome. _Kyousuke thought that time.

Kyousuke respects Yoshida-san a lot. He even used the honorific to call him. There are also other trainees that are older than Kyousuke, but Yoshida is the only one who is called that way.

It's because despite him looking at Kyousuke as his rival, he never minds to help him out and even give some tips that he found out himself.

To him and other employees, he's like a good big brother and role model.

"So, Yoshida. Why did you apply to this manufacturing company?"

"Apparently this company was the only that who accepted my application."

"No, I mean, you can just go freelance with that level of programming."

"That's true," another colleague commented.

"Nah. I'm still not good enough," he smiled wryly.

"Eeh? Didn't you just say that it's your field of expertise? You've just contradicting yourself there, Yoshida-shi!"

"—Ah, Junpei-kun is finally here. Now, let's dig in guys!"

They went back to the office after finishing their lunch.

…

The night falls.

Since there's no extra works today, Kyousuke went home on his usual hour, which is 7 o'clock. Around this time, the line at the bus stop was longer than at night like yesterday because many other workers also go home at the same time.

It takes a long time to wait for a bus, and sometimes they're already full. And it is just happened now.

_I think I'll just walk… I can buy this week's JUMP too since I couldn't buy it last Monday._

_And also a dinner. A ready-to-eat bento is ok._

_Yosh._

It takes 10 minutes to get to his place by bus, and 40 minutes by foot. It'd be very tiring for him, but he is okay with it.

… For that magazine's sake.

As he walks, Kyousuke realizes.

The streets seem more crowded than ever. It's almost like everyone in the town go out of their house for a walk.

_Ah… that's right. Today is Friday. _

It makes him somewhat happy to see so many people around, but at the same time, he also feels lonely.

That's why he took out his phone and texted his friends.

[Riki~! What's up? How's your day?]

_Sent!_

He waits for an unexpectedly long time for Riki's reply, and it's not coming.

"That's weird. He usually replies real quick."

Kyousuke paid the magazine and the bento to the cashier of a convenience store. After that, he peeked at his phone again.

_Still no reply!? What is the meaning of this?! _He shouted in his mind. "Is something happened to him? I'll try to ask Masato."

So then, he asked Masato because he's concerned as to why Riki is not replying.

He waited, and waited, but no answers came.

"What the heck!?"

Kyousuke pinched the dial button, only to be greeted by the operator.

_'The number you're calling is not active. Please try again.'_

"Tch. Kengo doesn't use his phone very often, I doubt he'll reply me…" Kyousuke muttered. "I know! They are having fun together, aren't they!? It's weekend after all! That's why Riki and Masato didn't reply me!"

_As expected from Riki! I knew I could count on you to take care of our Little Busters! _He clenched his fists as he monologued.

"There's no choice, then. I'll just have to be patient."

However, the phone doesn't even vibrate until he reaches his apartment's room.

"Ugh… WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!? At least reply me, dammit!"

_Those guys are having fun without me! It's not fair!_

"The others are not replying either! Why!? Not even my beloved little sister Rin and my _fiancée_ Komari!"

After letting out a huge sigh, Kyousuke eats his dinner and then clean himself with a shower. He was expecting their replies to come after he's done, but they still don't come.

"They are not forgetting me, are they…"

Kyousuke threw his phone over the table and jumped to his bed then read the magazine he had just bought.

As he flips the pages, his mind is slowly fly away.

And then he closes his eyes.

…

* * *

Morning comes. Since it's Saturday, Kyousuke doesn't need to go to the office. That's why he decided to sleep longer than usual.

"Yaaawn~"

That was a big yawn.

He's now walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. This has been his morning routine since he was a kid and he brought this habit until this moment.

"Hmm?"

He noticed that his phone's LED lamp just flickered.

"REPLIES!?"

He rushed towards the table and grabbed the phone.

"Wow. 30 missed calls and 20 new messages!? Those guys must have felt sorry for not replying my messages yesterday!"

He hit the inbox and the phone revealed the subject and the sender of a list of unread messages. All of them have similar subject:

[HAPPY BIRTHDAY!]

Kyousuke checked the calendar.

"Ah, it is my birthday…"

_So that's why none of them replied my messages yesterday. They devised a plan to surprise me!_

"Not bad, Riki," he snickered.

Kyousuke was about to reply one of the messages when the phone suddenly rang.

"Ah yes?" He spontaneously answered without checking the caller's name.

"_Kyousuke-san? You finally answer! Is everything fine over there?_"

"Komari, huh? Yes, I'm fine. What's with the question? Ah… is it because I didn't reply your message last night? I'm sorry, I was already asleep by 10 PM," he explained.

_"Fuuu... is that so? Thank goodness… I thought something bad happened to you."_

_"Don't do that again, please…"_

"Can't helped it, right? I was sleeping…" Kyousuke reasoned. "So? What is it that you want to talk about? Wait, I already know what you want to tell me. Let's talk about something else. How was your day?"

Looked like Kyousuke was so excited to talk to her.

"_Hmm… it was a good day for me, I suppose! I had so much fun._"

"I see. Mine was great too. You see, my mentor praised me 5 times yesterday! Can you believe it!? And oh, do you remember Yoshida-san I've mentioned to you over and over?"

No answer comes over the line.

"Komari?"

A second after that, the call was ended.

Kyousuke furrowed his eyebrows.

He hit the dial button and his call history appeared on the screen.

There's something strange there.

Turns out that Komari did all those 30 missed calls.

"Komari… that idiot…"

His heart was in smithereens when he paid more attention to the time she made those calls.

The latest call was made a few minutes ago.

Second on the list was 20 minutes ago.

Third on the list was 35 minutes ago.

And so on.

"She made those calls since last night…" he smirked. "What a stupid persistent woman."

Kyousuke puts his palm on his face. "A stupid idiot indeed."

He hit the inbox again to reply Komari's email.

**To:** Komari  
**Subject**: Re: Happy Birthday, Kyousuke-san! :heartshearts:  
**Message:**  
Sleep tight.

**I love you.**

* * *

[1] In Yuiko's route, Komari and Kud got bullied by some students. Yuiko was really scary back then when she found out.

a/n: This has got to be the worst chapter I've ever made. I changed the writing style a bit and it didn't turn out well. It's like, I'm not progressing at all.

I'm sorry. It's not even beta-ed.

Thanks for reading. Please tell me your opinion about this chappie! What do you think I should do to make it better? Help me to become a better author!


	18. Secret Under The Rain

Author's note: I'm back from the slum. Thanks to PRONTO3000-kun who beta-ed this chapter.

As usual, words in _italic _are their inner thoughts.

* * *

**Little Busters/****リトルバスターズ****!**

**ー**** Worth Living ****ー**

**Book III**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****"Secret Under The Rain"**

* * *

There are schools throughout the country that makes Saturday a day off for their students, but this school is not one of them. They still have classes to attend. However, they're all ended in the afternoon. That's why the word 'weekend' does not mean much to the students. However, Sunday is still a day off, so Saturday is something to look forward to every week.

Riki does that. He looks forward to Saturday because last night, he has decided to do something out of ordinary with his precious friends. He feels that it is his job as the new leader to do this.

Since he woke up, Riki has been bothered by these thoughts in his mind: Kyousuke has really influenced me. Why does it have to be an out of the ordinary day, again? Yes, because we're the Little Busters! That much is obvious.

Though, that said…

Riki reminisced about the past as he opens the door and sits on the small terrace.

_We did not get to practice as much as we did at 'that place' because the softball club needed it to prepare for the upcoming friendly match against another school._

_We aren't doing any real club activities here, so we do not have the power to resist. Ultimately, we don't have enough members to make a baseball team so there really was nothing to be done but to give the field to the softball club this time._

_Baseball… creating an out of ordinary day… are things I can't scheme._

_I cannot do Kyousuke's way no matter how hard I try._

_That's why I'll do it my way._

That's what he has decided last night. It was a hard time that has been happening to the Little Busters ever since Kyousuke graduated. Everyone is still settling to his or her new classes. It always takes time and energy for someone to blend with others.

"Good morning."

"Yo."

Masato wakes up earlier than Riki this day because he's doing some morning jogging around the school. It is his routine to make sure that the muscles in his body do not deteriorate, or so he said.

"Morning, Riki!" a long flax-haired girl also greeted Riki.

"Oh, Kud. good morning!" he greeted.

It's not uncommon to see the two together since they run into each other quite often in their morning jogging. When that happens, the giant and the little girl continue their exercise together, just like today.

"Aah, the sky is so bright that I thought it's already afternoon," Riki said to as he stepped out to the veranda where Masato and Kud are sitting.

The fragrance of sweat breaks into Riki's nose for a second before the morning breeze swept them.

Riki looks at Masato and Kud who's been chatting since they arrived, then look up to the sky.

"It's a refreshing morning."

"Yes, it is. You should've come and jogged with me Riki," Masato giggled. "Wanna do it tomorrow?"

"Sure! I also need to upgrade my stamina, right?"

"Yosha! Then I will wake you up in the morning!" Masato exclaimed.

"By the way, Riki. I'll be looking forward to our picnic!" Kud smiled as she asked. "Komari-san and I will do our best in cooking!"

"Yes. Thank you Kud. I'm counting on you two!"

Hearing that Kud is going to cook, Masato reacted, "Kudoko. This time, please make less vegetable!"

"Denied," Kud quickly answered to Masato's feeble request.

"Come on, you can't pick your food! Cutlet is good for your muscle!"

As the two continue their usual banter about food, Riki's noticed something far in the eastern sky. The voices of his friends were cut off from Riki's mind as he concentrated at them.

_Dark clouds? Is it going to rain today?_

_No… No way!_

He went back inside his room and grabbed his phone to check the weather report.

_65% chance of rain._

…

Thanks to her midnight calls with Kyousuke the night before, Komari woke up late that day. As a good roommate, Sasami, who woke up earlier, is now helping her to get up from the bed. Komari is lucky that Sasami didn't stay awake as long as she did.

"Kamikita-san, wake up!"

"Fuaa~... good morning. Sa-chan," Komari let out a big yawn and a smile.

"Come on! Get up! It's already 7 am!" Sasami yelled.

"Ah. You're right…" Komari, who's still half-asleep, replied nonchalantly.

"Now, now. Let's get you up first, ok? You can't go to school like that."

"Fuaaa~..."

Sasami could've left Komari behind and save herself from being late, but she didn't. She's afraid if Komari falls asleep again and ultimately skipped classes. So instead of leaving her, she waited while grumbling about her roommate's boyfriend.

"It's Natsume-san's fault that you wake up so late! He should've picked up the phone! Huh!" She stood up from her bed and headed for the door. Komari followed after her shortly.

"But I'm the one who called him," she said in defense to Kyousuke. "He always replies my messages no matter how small it is~! Not answering my phone once is fine~!"

Sasami knows that, but she still can't forgive Kyousuke for not answering her roommate's phone call.

"If this would make you feel better, he already apologized last night," Komari said with a smile.

Sasami let out a sigh after she grunted.

As someone who understands how hard it is to love someone, Sasami decides to calm herself.

"Ng? Have you finished?" the purple-haired girl asked the blonde who's for some reason is giving her a blank stare.

"Kamikita-san?"

Sasasegawa Sasami checked her surroundings in case there's something weird that has caught her-usually-happy-go-round-friend's attention like that.

When she's about to walk to her, Komari finally comes to her senses.

"Ah. Sorry, Sa-chan! Did I make you wait? – Ok~. Let's go!"

"O, alright."

…

Last night, Riki sent a broadcast message to every Little Busters members to tell them that he has a plan to spend the weekend together by going to the town. What he received was various kinds of replies, but only Kengo turned him down.

And then during breakfast at the cafeteria, he also reminded everyone about his plan.

_'There should be no problem. Everyone is looking forward to it. I'm going to make this right!' _Riki thought.

"See you later, Riki."

"Ah."

He's still not used to it, but he's no longer in the same class with his childhood friend and girlfriend, Rin.

He tries not to make a big deal about it.

"What's the long face, boy?"

But seems like he can't hide his troubled feeling after all.

"It's nothing, Kurugaya-san."

After hearing his response, the black-haired girl shows her usual grin, "If you ever feel lonely, don't hesitate to come to Onee-san."

"Huuh?! Why would Riki be lonely!? I'll always be with him!" Masato commented. "Isn't that so, Riki?"

"Ahaha. Of course~."

The three continue their walks to their class.

It does feel sad not to be in the same class as the others anymore…

I wonder how Kamikita-san and Kengo feel about this, since none of us are with any of them. Well, Kengo must be fine, but Kamikita-san...

…

After lunch break, all classes are finished. The Little Busters gather at the cafeteria as planned. However, none of them looked very enthusiastic about it. Even the genki girl Haruka doesn't speak much.

It's as if God himself prevented the plan from being executed; a huge rain is suddenly pouring down since a couple of hours before.

It was Kud who breaks the ice.

"Well, it can't be helped, right? We can't control the weather desu."

Nobody responded.

A minute later, Riki spoke while looking down at his feet.

"Sorry, guys. I should've checked the weather report yesterday," he paused. "I'm supposed to make a boring weekend interesting and fun like Kyousuke always does, but so far, I've never been able to do it…"

"Riki…" Rin, who's sitting next to him, also spoke. "Baka."

"Eh? Ouch!"

The sudden insult perplexed him and the surprise pressure on his foot hurt him.

"It's just as Kud said. There's no way we can control the weather," Rin nagged and then crossed her arms. "Also, we never ask you to be Kyousuke. You are you."

"I understand that, but if it was Kyousuke, it certainly… Ouch!"

Once again, Rin steps on Riki's foot.

"Your plan failed and Kyousuke's always worked are two different things. Don't sweat the small things," Rin said as she turned her face at Riki. "It's still fun to be together with everyone like this."

"Rin…"

She blused a little when she realized that she had just said that in front of everyone.

After being scolded by Rin, the tension in Riki's mind has calmed a bit.

"By the way, where's Kamikita-san?"

"She went to the bathroom a few minutes ago."

"But she's taking it too long…" Yuiko whispered to herself. "Something is not right."

She then stood up and left the table after telling them that she's going to check on Komari.

…

At the backyard, stood four girls. They do not appear to care that there's heavy rain going on. In fact, three of them are thankful for that while the other one, a shorthaired blonde looks intimidated by them.

"No one will hear you scream with this rain, Kamikita…"

"W—Why… why are you doing this to me?"

"Haaa?! Do you need to ask?"

"Ukh!"

She just pummeled Komari in the gut, making her scream in pain. This is the first time that anyone does that to her and she has already done it three times. The pain is unimaginable for her.

"Take that!"

"…Ughhh…"

Tears are falling down Komari's cheek as she holds the pain back.

Just when another blow is about to land on her, a whistling sound echoed throughout the dense rain.

"Shit! It's the Disciplinary Committee Chief! Run!"

"I have recognized your faces!" Kanata yelled. "RUNNING IS FUTILE!"

She really wanted to chase down the bullies, but she prioritized Komari instead while the other members of prefect continue their pursuit with Strelka.

"I can't believe this… they are our classmates, right?"

Komari nodded weakly.

"I'm sorry for realizing it too late. It must have been hard on you," she said as she clung Komari's arm around her neck. "I'll bring you to the infirmary."

"Ah, Futaki-san. Please let us do it!"

Komari knows these faces.

"You guys…"

They are girls who also bullied Komari before Kyousuke graduated.

"These two are the ones that telling me your situation, Kamikita-san. It's thanks to them that I'm able to locate you," Kanata explained. "Well, I'll be thankful if you do so."

She then gave Komari under their care.

One of the girl spoke up, "I'm sorry, Kamikita-san. I have told them that they should let it go, but…"

"I see," Komari smiled. "Thank you for doing that."

Before she took off, Kanata patted Komari's tells Komari: "We should talk more as classmates. You are my beloved sister's good friend, so you too are my friend."

"Futaki-san…" Komari looked into her fiery golden eyes. "Promise me not to tell them what happened here."

"…"

Kanata knows that it would indeed create a situation if she tells _them_. She had no intention to tell this to anyone either.

"Understood. This will be our secret."

* * *

tsuduku

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the lesser quality. I'm not used to writing anymore. But I promise I will get better!


End file.
